


(Today I Woke Up) Falling In Love Again

by Mieteve_Minijoma



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper is trash, All Chapters based on songs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archie is a selfish jerk fyi, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Betty has some emotional baggage, Cause apparently that's my thing now..., Did I mention there was smut?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt Betty Cooper, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead and Archie are adopted siblings, Past Child Abuse, Pining Betty Cooper, Pining Jughead Jones, Plot bunny gone wild, Porn With Plot, Protective Jughead Jones, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Sweet Pea (Riverdale) Being an Asshole, Veronica Lodge is Team Bughead, Veronica Lodge is a Good Friend, and ptsd and anxiety and depression, horrible parents, so many feeings, sorta anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 72,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieteve_Minijoma/pseuds/Mieteve_Minijoma
Summary: On the surface, Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones have never gotten along, not since they first met when Betty started dating Archie Andrews, Jug’s adopted brother. Until a night alone allows them to reconsider once closed off connections, sending them down a new path towards forbidden feelings.But even after Betty is no longer dating Archie, a promise that Jughead made stands in their way, leaving the pair to maneuver their relationship in secret, struggling to fight for each other while not hurting their loved ones in the process.OrThe smutty one-shot plot bunny requested by @bluevelvetvideo that took on a life of its own to become a ten months in the making, trope-filled, multi-chapter epic for Cyd's B-day/Xmas! 😂
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Past Betty Cooper/Archie Andrews, Past Jughead Jones/OC, past Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Comments: 124
Kudos: 198





	1. Why Are You Here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluevelvetvideo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevelvetvideo/gifts).



> I'mmmm Baaaccckkkkk! 
> 
> I hope you are all doing well! I have had a pretty rough year myself, mental health has been an SOB but I finally dragged myself outta my writer's block and I am so happy to be writing again. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Cyd (@bluevelvetvideo) who has been the Jane to my Daria, my shoulder to cry on, my biggest cheerleader, my soul-sister, and the bestest friend a girl could ask for. I love you, bitch. You gave me this plot bunny and it could have been just a one-shot but, woman, you deserve a whole-ass fic, so here it is! I hope you love it!
> 
> I wanna thank the other two people in my life who have been there for me during this whole flustercluck of a year, @strangenightsofdaydreams and @KittiLee. You both took the time to check on my well-being, helped me bounce around ideas and also helped me beta this beast. I could not have done it without your input (and if it wasn't for Kitti's outrage and much-needed commentary on Archie & Jug's stupidity in my first draft, this may have been a completely different story lol).
> 
> So, since this is a gift for Cyd, I will be posting 2 chapters a day for the next five days until it is all up! (I actually finished a fic before posting, weird huh?)
> 
> Okay, enough with my ramblings, love you guys!!!
> 
> -Bina

**_Why Are You Here?_ **

_ I'm a demon in the night _

_ She's an angel with the white _

_ Told me keep on all the lights _

_ I'ma show you what you like _

**_Why Are You Here_ ** **\- MGK**

**_September 2019 - The Surprise Party_ **

Betty Cooper stepped out of her rideshare, grinning seductively at the feeling pulsing through her veins, all eyes trained on her as she walked towards her destination confidently. Logically, she knew she shouldn’t be walking around the Southside in an outfit like the one she'd picked out, especially not when she was heading into a snakepit like  _ The Whyte Wyrm _ but she couldn’t resist. 

She’d never worn anything quite so scandalous in public before and it was all to get a certain someone's attention. He had no idea what she'd be wearing tonight and she couldn’t wait to watch him squirm.

Much like the rest of their time together, tonight it felt pretty damned good to be bad for him. The old Betty Cooper was never a girl who lived on the edge, doing the things she had done in recent months, but then he changed all that. 

He came into her life and awakened something she never knew she needed. He made her feel sexy, and wanted, and -fuck- was it addictive. She'd felt sexually empowered in a way she never had before and she intended to flaunt it in these clothes. 

Her zip-front, crop-top showed off her ample cleavage as well as the smooth expanse of her stomach while the pleated plaid mini-skirt that she'd paired with black thigh-high stockings and high-heeled Mary Janes showed off her slender legs. It gave off the exact amount of innocence and naughtiness that she needed for tonight.

She could hear a few catcalls and whistles directed her way as she strolled through the parking lot of the biker bar, but she didn’t let it slow her down. She walked with her head held high and a wicked sway to her hips, turning to wink at her admirers before stepping inside. She pushed the swinging door open, bursting into the bar with self-assuredness as if she owned the place.

Betty glanced around briefly at the semi-empty bar, only seeing a few clusters of college kids their age before noticing a certain raven-haired firecracker giving orders to a bunch of Archie’s old football buddies about the decorations they were putting up. Just as she moved to join them, she heard a low wolf-whistle coming from the high-top table to her left. 

“What have we here? Her royal highness finally decided to come down from her throne and join us lowly commoners? How nice of you to grace us with your presence, Duchess,” the voice teased. Betty rolled her eyes and took in the man leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette while looking her up and down salaciously. 

“And it's always a pleasure to see you venturing out of that dark corner you like to brood in, Forsythe. Tell me, are you just here for the party or did you run out of souls to feast on?” she taunted, tilting her head as she gave him a sarcastic grin.

“Oh Coop, you know me... I do  _ love _ a good party. Speaking of which, was this supposed to be another costume party? Barmaid Barbie,  _ amiright _ ?” he goaded, taking another drag from his cigarette.

“That must make you bargain brand James Dean?” Betty responded sharply, flipping off her ex-boyfriend’s best friend and adopted brother, Jughead Jones. 

“Ohhh, someone seems feisty this evening,” Jughead chuckled darkly, “Is the princess finally getting laid?”

“Eat me, Snake Boy,” she scoffed, glaring at him.

“Is that a request, Duchess?” Jughead replied huskily, gliding closer to Betty and flicking the hem of her skirt with his fingertips. He licked his lips, his eyes traveling down the curves of her body, drinking her in.

“Not likely. You couldn't handle me, Jones.” Betty quipped, pushing past him and approaching the bar to get a drink. 

Jughead shouted behind her as she walked away, “You're probably right, I prefer my women a little more naughty and a lot less stuck-up bitch.”

A series of gasps filled the air as Betty whipped back around and began marching back towards him, her fists tightly balled up. That last jab was over the line, even if he was kidding, and she was gonna let him know it, “Excuse me, you son of a–”

“That’s enough, you two!" Veronica shouted, stepping between them, "Look, I get that you both thrive off getting under each other’s skin but, for tonight, could you maybe just  **not** ? I just need you two to go five minutes without verbally assaulting each other so we can finish setting up Archie’s surprise party. Please?  _ Por el amor de Dios! _ ” Veronica scolded the pair, her hands on her hips and tapping her new Valentino pumps as she stared them down.

“Sorry, Ronnie.” “Sorry, V.” They apologized in unison, both with enough sense to look contrite.

“Good. Now, I want you both on your best behavior tonight, got it? I know you guys don’t exactly get along sometimes, but it’s Archie’s birthday and he’s your friend. So Jones, you stay away from Betty and B, just stay away from Jughead, okay?” Veronica asked, waiting for them to agree before turning back to finish setting up the party.

“Yeah, sorry again, Veronica,” Jughead mumbled, pulling a drag from his cigarette before walking away.

“I think that can be arranged,” Betty replied as she watched him approach a group of college girls with a cheshire grin, starting up a conversation easily. 

She grumbled when one of the girls -a petite redhead who was somehow wearing  _ less _ clothing than Betty- touched his arm, laughing way too hard at something he said. He noticed Betty watching and winked, lifting his cigarette to his mouth before he turned his attention back to the girl in front of him.

“Well, good,” Veronica said, clearly distracted and not picking up on the exchange between her and Jughead. Betty sighed and helped Veronica put out the remaining drinks and other food items, getting increasingly nervous as more and more people arrived. 

From where she stood behind the bar, she could clearly see Jughead and his new friend getting in a game of pool, the girl unabashedly trying to put the moves on The Serpent King. Betty knew it shouldn't bother her -this was Jughead, after all- but the red head's persistence grated on her last nerve. After twenty or so minutes of watching this irritating display, Betty decided she needed to take a minute to step away and breathe.

“Hey V, I'm gonna freshen up a bit before everything gets started. I’ll be out in a minute, okay?” Veronica waved her hand in acknowledgment and kept working. Betty turned around, shooting a glare and mentally cursing the man taunting her before walking towards the restrooms at the back of the bar. She needed to calm down and collect herself if she was going to keep her cool during this party. 

_ Keep it together, girl. Don't let him get to you. If you do, he wins,  _ Betty thought to herself.

Just as she entered the low-lit hallway that led to the bathrooms of the bar, she felt someone grab her shoulder, flipping her around before pinning her body against the wall across from the men’s room. She looked up in shock, ready to scream, only to relax slightly when she met the darkened eyes of her antagonizer.

_ Jughead Jones. _

“What the fuck do you think you're doing, Jones?” she challenged, trying to maintain a stern face even as her panties grew moist from the feeling of his hard body pressing against her. He slowly stroked his hand up the side of her neck before tilting her head back, smirking at her gasp. Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt his breath fanning across her face, his lips hovering just inches from hers.

“Something I have been waiting to do all night, Cooper,” Jughead whispered headily before dragging his lips down her exposed neck, nipping at the delicate flesh.

"And w-what's that?" Betty rasped, her pulse racing under his skillful tongue. 

"This," he declared, pressing his lips to hers in a fiery kiss. Betty moaned, savoring the taste of mint and cigarettes that was uniquely Jughead until he pulled away. “But, what I’d really like to do is fuck my girl, in my bar, while all our friends walk around utterly clueless...”

Betty’s eyes snapped open at his words, meeting his intense gaze. She placed her hand on his mouth, shushing him while her eyes darted around the shadowy hallway.

“Shh, you don’t want anyone to hear you, do you? Especially not with so many of  **Archie’s** friends around too. You know he’ll be here any minute, Juggie,” Betty scolded, releasing his mouth from her hand. 

Jughead responded by pressing himself further between her thighs, his thick erection rubbing against her barely covered mound. She moaned lowly and shivered in anticipation, snaking her hands into his hair. He pulled the sleeve of her top down to suck a bruise onto her shoulder where no one would see.

“I guess that just means I’ll have to fuck you good and quick then, won’t I, Duchess?” he replied, capturing her lips in a needy kiss once again. Jughead wasted no time before grabbing her behind the thighs, picking her up, and carrying her to his personal restroom just outside his office. 

Betty pulled her mouth away from his in order to trail kisses along his neck while he walked them down the hallway where no one would see them. She found her favorite spot and bit down playfully on his collarbone, looking at him with mirth in her eyes.

“I thought I was too much of a stuck up bitch for you, Jones?” Betty teased, her teeth scraping his earlobe before latching onto the sensitive skin just behind his ear. Jughead groaned, his eyes rolling back at the sensations she was sending to his manhood. 

“Oh, no... You're just my type, Duchess. Such a naughty,  _ naughty _ girl,” he whispered, pressing her against the door frame of the restroom, fumbling with the keys before finally opening the door and sweeping her inside, kicking it closed behind them. He trapped Betty against the wall, palming her breasts and teasing her nipples. 

“Fuck me Betts, I’ve been dying to touch you ever since you walked through the door wearing  **that** ,” he said with a groan as he sat her on her feet. 

At that, Betty let out an annoyed huff and shoved him away, walking towards the sink. She proceeded to ignore him and leaned against it with her arms crossed. He followed cautiously, noticing the drastic change in her mood, before gently wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her jaw with his nose. “Hey... What’s wrong, baby?”

“Really?! What’s wrong?” Betty growled, pushing him back as her jealousy bubbled to the surface again. “What's wrong? How about what the fuck was up with you and  _ Strawberry Shortcake _ out there, huh? That 'friendly' game looked awfully flirty to me. Hell, with the way she was throwing herself at you, are you sure you don't want her back here instead?” Betty pouted angrily.

“Hey, you know better than that, Betts. I was just laying it on thick for our playtime. You're the only one I could ever want or need,” he reassured her in a deep, seductive tone even as Betty continued to glare at him. 

"Uh-huh," she said, her mouth curling up slightly as he gave her a pout, "Well, I guess I can let it slide, as long as you-know-who isn't going to show up here tonight. I know she likes to  _ slink _ her way into parties like this one," she growled, making his dick twitch against his zipper. 

Jughead saw the fire burning in her eyes -an even split between lust and fury- and he gripped her tighter. While he loved ruffling her feathers by flirting from time to time, especially since it always made the sex that much better, but he knew his clingy ex was still a sensitive subject for her. 

"Betty, she's not allowed in this bar anymore. I promised you, didn't I?" Jughead lifted her chin and looked lovingly into her eyes. "You are my girl, no one else. Okay?" 

“Well, that's really good Juggie because  **I** .  **Don't** .  **Share** . Now, next time you decide to go off script like that, you had better be prepared for your punishment when we get home. Understood?” Betty asked, tugging at the roots of his hair to get her point across. The tingling pain that shot through his body set him off, making him moan obscenely. 

“This is mine...” she declared. When he felt her hand cupping his cock through his jeans, he broke, spinning her around and shoving her hips against the porcelain sink. Jughead grinned wickedly at her, biting her neck while he ground his erection against her ass.

“Promise, Duchess?” he breathed into her skin, slipping his hand under her skirt and into her panties, sticking two fingers into her already soaking cunt. Betty chewed her lip to stifle a moan, her eyes blowing out with lust as she watched him worship her body in the mirror.

“You bet your sweet ass, Juggie. Now, will you hurry up and fuck me before they notice we're missing?” Betty demanded in a choked gasp, pressing back against him harder as she rode his fingers. She felt herself quickly starting to reach euphoria when he suddenly pulled away, popping the fingers into his mouth and humming at the taste.

“As you wish,” Jughead whispered as he removed them, scraping his teeth against her neck. He reached around to unzip her top just enough to have her breasts spilling out, admiring how ravished she looked and he wasn’t even inside her yet. He undid his pants, pulling himself free as he grunted into her ear, “Fuck, Betts. You’re  **definitely** wearing this again.”

Jughead flipped her skirt up quickly, pushing her panties to the side before slamming into her quivering heat. Betty’s eyes fluttered at the stretch, her head falling back onto Jughead's shoulder as he slowly pumped into her. She moaned loudly before Jughead covered her mouth with one hand, his other pinching her nipple just the way she liked it.

“Gotta be quiet, baby. Don’t want my brother hearing how good I can fuck his ex, do you?” Jughead hummed, thrusting so hard that he was sure to leave bruises on her hips from them slamming into the sink in front of her - not that Betty minded. She loved it when Jughead took her roughly and left marks that only they could see. It made keeping their relationship secret even sexier. 

Betty panted into Jughead’s palm as he sped up his place, his free hand dropping from her breast and down to her clit. His fingers worked tight circles against her sensitive button until Betty’s muffled screams were the only thing that could be heard. 

A few more intense thrusts and Jughead followed right behind her, biting her shoulder blade as he came deep inside her. After a moment to collect themselves, he pulled out, cleaning her up with tissues before fixing her panties and kissing her bare neck.

“God, Betty. You have no idea how much I needed that,” Jughead said breathlessly, cleaning himself off and getting redressed. Once he was done, he turned to wrap his arms around her, kissing her temple, “Although, when we get home, I want to make love to you much slower...”

“Now you're talking, Juggie... I'm gonna hold you to that,” Betty replied with a wink, grinning as she clutched the sink to support her trembling legs. These little trysts with him always made her weak in the knees and she loved it. No matter how many times or how long they have been doing this, it was always earth-shattering. 

“Come here,” he whispered, turning her in his arms to kiss her again thoroughly. The heat from her bare breasts pressed against his chest made his cock jump again and he chuckled.

“We gotta get you dressed or we’ll never leave this bathroom, Duchess.”

“Would that be so bad, Juggie?”

“Hell no, but if we’re gone any longer people might start to get suspicious. And you know Veronica is a bloodhound when it comes to sniffing out secrets. Head back out there, I’ll give you a minute so it doesn’t look odd. I hate you,” Jughead joked, kissing her lips once more before helping her adjust her clothes while she fixed her hair and makeup. They had yet to say the big L word, but they both knew their little inside joke meant something more than mere teasing.

“I hate you more. See you out there, Jones.” Betty smiled, pressing a light kiss to the skin behind his ear before turning on her heel to leave. Just as she backed out of the restroom and closed the door, a voice behind her made Betty jump out of her skin.

“B, why were you in Jug’s bathroom?” 

Betty spun around quickly, her hand flying to cover her heart. “Jesus Christ, V! Put a fucking bell on or something. You scared the shit out of me!” she snapped at her friend.

“Sorry, B. I didn’t mean to scare you... Um, but why were you in Jug’s bathroom? Omg, is he in there?!” Veronica squealed, wiggling her brows, a devilish look on her face. Betty’s heart raced as she tried to think of a plausible lie. 

“What?! Oh God, no! Why would you–? Ugh, the ladies' room was completely disgusting so I picked the lock on Jughead’s personal restroom without him knowing. Which means– let’s get the hell outta here before he comes along and finds out!” Betty whisper-yelled to her friend, dragging her away just as Jughead cracked the door and sent her one last smirk.

“I was actually going to look for him too, Archikins is almost–” Veronica started as they made their way into the bar area, but a husky voice cut her off.

“Who are you looking for, Ronnie?” Jughead asked innocently, pulling a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and lighting it. Veronica tilted her head in question, her eyes looking over his disheveled appearance. She glanced from Betty’s flustered face back to Jughead and narrowed her eyes.

“Where were you just now, Jug?” she asked in suspicion.  _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck...  _ Betty thought as her mind raced.  _ She knows... _

“Sorry. Had to meet a hot little ginger in my office for a quick  _ chat _ . But, I’m all yours now,” he smirked, winking at the redhead from earlier who just so happened to come from the hallway behind him. The pale redhead giggled, briefly giving Jughead bedroom eyes before running off to meet up with her friends at the bar. He chanced a look at Betty, whose eyes were currently shooting daggers at the woman watching Jughead.

“Dear God, Jones. Can’t you keep in your pants for one night?” Betty grumbled, her jealousy aiding in making her sound irritated with him.  _ If this bitch even so much as  _ **_breathes_ ** _ on him, I’m gonna– _

“What’s the matter? You jealous, Cooper?” Jughead teased, knowing that she really was. Betty’s eyes snapped back to him, her jaw clenching at the smirk on his face.  _ This little shit is gonna get it... _

“Not even a little,” she shouted mockingly over her shoulder, flipping him off while she waltzed towards the bar to order herself a strong drink. She could hear his throaty chuckling behind her as she walked away and knew he was trying to get a rise out of her, obviously still in the mood to play. And as much as Betty hated to admit it, she wanted that, too. 

They had been playing this game for the last ten months and yet, no one seemed any closer to figuring out their secret.  _ Not that they'd let anyone know that there was a relationship to begin with. _ They’d act like they simply tolerated each other in public -being snarky and sarcastic towards one another- but once they were alone, the truth came out and they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. 

It was true that their relationship started hot and fast, but it also proved to be loving and sweet. It had surprised Betty (more than she was willing to admit) that she and Jughead had become friends, let alone started a secret relationship. They had never really gotten along when she and Archie were dating, Jughead always having some snide comment or dig to throw at her. 

He often resembled a hissing cat back then, almost always sarcastic or moody, acting as if her presence somehow offended him. He liked to tease her about her ‘perfect’ Northside life, her squeaky clean persona, and anything else convenient enough to mock. 

However, after all they had been through in the last year since she and Archie broke up, she couldn’t see herself being with anyone else ever again. They might be a secret, but he was hers just as much as she was his.

  
  
  


Jughead bit back a groan as he watched her walk toward the bar, her hips swaying seductively. He knew she was doing it on purpose, baiting him to see if he would snap on any guys that paid her even the smallest amount of attention. Once her drink arrived, Betty turned to face him again, popping a cherry into her mouth with a wink.  _ Oh, she’s definitely gonna pay for that tonight... _

In all his life, he never realized he could want someone as much as he wanted Betty Cooper, but now he just couldn’t get enough. They were both insatiable, fucking every chance they could, especially in public, bonus points if there was a higher risk of being caught. These little games were just part of their foreplay, it worked them up and made the sex even better. 

Truthfully, Jughead never tired of watching her get jealous over other girls flirting with him. It sent pulses straight to his groin and he knew that she felt the same need whenever she saw his jealous side. She’d bring him home, tie him up so she could take all she wanted from him, screaming his name so loud that the neighbors would complain (which happened on more than one occasion).

If he was being completely honest, he never imagined when he first met her that this was where they’d be in just a few years’ time.

* * *

**_October 2016 - The Meeting_ **

**_“_ ** _ Explain to me again why you're insisting I meet this girl? You're just gonna drop her for the next flavor of the week,” Jughead asked as he popped a fry into his mouth, rolling his eyes at his best friend’s goofy grin.  _

_ Archie Andrews was a notorious ladies' man who never dated anyone for more than a month before another female would catch his eye. Jughead never really saw a point in making friends with any of them when he knew Archie would just end up breaking their hearts.  _

_ “Hey! That’s not true, Jug!” Archie scoffed, keeping his eyes trained on the door to the diner while still managing to smack Jughead’s shoulder at the insinuation. _

_ “What?! It’s true, man! You’ve had a reputation as a lady killer since sixth grade,” Jughead pointed out, rubbing his shoulder. _ Truth hurts...

_ “Wait, middle school doesn’t count! That was just... I don’t know... practice?” Archie said flippantly. Jughead’s jaw dropped and he stared at his brother in disbelief. _

_ “Christ Arch, I hope none of your exes hear you say that.” Jughead shook his head, astonished. He knew that Archie was a player, but he never realized just how much of a fuckboi he'd become in the years since high school started. _ Boy’s lucky he doesn’t have an STD by now...

_ “Whatever,” Archie threw a fry at Jughead’s face before smiling at him, “Besides Jug, Betty is different. I think she might be the actual one, you know?” _

_ “Archie, seriously? We’re only just starting our junior year for God’s sake, how could you possibly know she’s ‘the one’?” Jughead rolled his eyes internally. _ This again, really? Poor sweet, innocent Archibald... Some girl is going to eat you alive one day.

_ Jughead heard this same speech from Archie just about every week since he had started noticing girls. He never really understood how Archie could go through girls like they were tissue paper and get away with it. It always made him feel uncomfortable with how much Archie disregarded the feelings of all the girls left in his wake. He didn’t even know this girl yet and he already felt sorry for her. _

_ Granted, he wasn’t nearly as experienced with girls as Archie was. He’d only just lost his virginity the previous summer to a bewitching blonde from Greendale who’d been spending the summer in Riverdale with her cousins. He and Sabrina had a good time, got along great, but both decided it was just a summer thing when it was time for them to part ways. Something he did take with him from their brief interlude, however, was the realization that he had an inclination towards blondes.  _

_ "Just wait 'til you meet her, Jug. Then you’ll see what I mean," Archie mused, just as the door to Pop's chimed. When Jughead turned around, his entire world stopped spinning.  _

_ Entering the diner was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Her forest green eyes were piercing, the kind that strikes you right through your very soul and breaks you open. She had lips like succulent cherries, plump and ripe, glistening in the neon lights of the diner. Her skin was flawlessly smooth like fine porcelain and her hair was the color of sunshine on a spring day. _

_ His heart fluttered as a grin slowly spread across her face, until he realized that the smile she wore was meant for the boy beside him. She started towards their table, kissing Archie on the cheek before they moved to the other side of the booth and she slid in next to him.  _

**Fuck...**

_ "Hey, Betts," Archie smiled at her, slinging his arm over her shoulders casually. "Betty, this is my brother Jughead. Jug, this is my girl, Betty." _

_ "It’s so nice to finally meet you, Jughead. Archie has told me so much about you. I just moved in next door," Betty said excitedly, sticking her hand out for him to shake.  _

_ He looked down at it for a moment before choosing to ignore it in favor of a head nod, humming in acknowledgment. He knew if he were to touch her that it would just make him want to touch her again and he had to control himself. This was Archie's girl, even if it would just be for a week... _

* * *

**_September 2019 - The Surprise Party_ **

Jughead was pulled from his reminiscing on his introduction to Betty Cooper when Sweet Pea nudged him, offering up a cigarette. “Hey, Boss. You good?”

“Yeah, peachy. What’s up, Sweets?” he asked, lighting his smoke and taking a drag. His eyes kept their steady focus on Betty who was standing at the bar casually talking to Veronica and Reggie while sipping her cocktail. 

Reggie must have cracked a joke because her angelic laughter carried through the bar, making his fist and his jaw clench at the men around her who stared. She caught his eye and licked her lips seductively, raising her eyebrow and smirking before turning back to her conversation.

“You know, if she wasn’t such a stuck-up bitch, even I’d hate-fuck the shit outta Cooper. My guess is, with an outfit like that, somebody’s gonna be giving it to her tonight. Poor guy, whoever he is. He doesn't know the bag of crazy he's opening there.” 

"Did you actually fucking need something, or are you just here to run your cocksucker?" Jughead quipped, fighting hard to suppress a growl as he took a deeper than usual drag from his cigarette, the urge to punch Sweet Pea almost winning out. 

“What crawled up your ass, Boss? Don’t tell me you have a hard-on for Cooper now?”

“Christ, Sweets. Can you just shut the fuck up? Besides the fact that you are talking about  _ any _ woman that way, which you know I'd toss your ass outta my bar for normally, you're talking about my brother’s best friend. I don’t need the fucking headache that will come along with that shitshow if he hears you. And that’s if you survive Veronica first,” Jughead snapped, annoyed with his second in command. 

“Fuck dude, calm down. I was just messing around. I really only wanted to find if you were gonna take that smoking redhead home tonight or not?”

“Nope, she’s all yours, man. I already got plans lined up for later. But, if I hear you talking about another woman like that in my presence, I’m shoving my boot in your ass. Then, I’m telling Toni,” Jughead said, laughing as Sweet Pea’s face paled. 

As the tall man walked in the direction of his conquest, Jughead’s eyes never left the curves of Betty's body. How was it possible that he just fucked her and he already wanted her again? Was it normal to want her this much, especially after such a long run? Although, Betty seemed to feel the same way about their sex life’s rambunctious pace as well. 

_ Well, this is the first girl you've ever loved too...  _ he thought to himself, glancing around the bar that was rapidly filling up with people getting ready for the birthday boy's arrival. 

He chanced another look in her direction just in time to see her smile timidly before tugging her ear; their secret non-verbal signal of affection. He cracked a grin and sent her the same signal back before the bar suddenly erupted in calls of surprise, Archie walking in with a grin on his face. 

_ If he only knew... _


	2. Where Did You Sleep Last Night?

**_Where Did You Sleep Last Night?_ **

_ My girl, my girl, don't lie to me _

_ Tell me where did you sleep last night _

_ In the pines, in the pines _

_ Where the sun don't ever shine _

_ I would shiver the whole night through _

**_Where Did You Sleep Last Night_ ** **\- Nirvana**

  
  


**_September 2018 - The Missing Boyfriend_ **

**_ Friday Night  _ **

**_4:22 pm_ **

_ Betty bounced happily into her apartment after her last class of the week, smiling as she carried the large box that was left on her doorstep while she was out. She was so excited that the gift she had purchased weeks ago had finally come, safely nestled inside the case she'd set on her dining room table after opening the box.  _

_ Betty and Archie’s two-year anniversary was just a few weeks away and right after that was his birthday so she wanted to get him something extra special. It took her six months of working more double shifts at Pop’s than she had ever done in her life, but she finally did it. And she just knew Archie would be over the moon when he saw the Sonic Blue Fender Jag-Stang that she'd gotten for him. _

_ It was in perfect condition and had cost her an arm and a leg but she didn’t care about all that, just as long as Archie was happy. She decided to hide the guitar in her closet to keep it a secret until she was ready to give it to him– not that Archie ever spent the night. She tucked it away in order to focus on getting ready for their date instead. _

_ Since she'd been working so much lately and Archie (being a music major) was often on campus working on his pieces until late at night, so they hadn’t been out on a date in weeks. Tonight was the first night that they both had free time to spend together and Betty wasn’t about to waste it.  _

_ She showered quickly, shaving all the necessary places and washing her hair before stepping out and wrapping herself into a towel. She spent over twenty minutes trying to determine what to wear before finally settling on black denim skinny jeans, a grey oversized off the shoulder sweater, and black suede ballet flats. As she was laying her clothes out on her bed, she decided to shoot a quick text to Archie, just to let him know she was getting ready.  _

**_6:02pm_ **

**_Betty:_ ** _ Hey babe _ 💋  _ Just got out the shower so I'll be ready when you get here. If I don't answer, just use your key. ILY _ ❤

_ Betty sat her phone back down on the charger and quickly got dressed, styling her hair in loose natural curls and keeping her makeup mostly light, with the exception of her bold cat eyes and strawberry lip gloss. She looked herself over in the mirror and grinned, pleased with how sexy she looked, even in a giant sweater. She picked up her phone and frowned when she noticed it was already passed the time that Archie said he would be picking her up.  _

Don't freak out, Archie’s not even really late yet... Maybe you just got the time wrong... _ She thought, trying not to jump to conclusions again, sending him another message - just to make sure that he was still coming.  _

**_6:36 pm_ **

**_Betty:_ ** _ We were on for 6:30, right? I figured you'd be here by now lol. Just text me and let me know when you get here and I'll run outside. No point in you coming all the way upstairs. xoxoxo _

_ After another half hour passed, the worrying stopped and Betty began growing frustrated with her boyfriend. She could see that he was reading her messages but for some reason, he wasn’t replying. Betty sighed, hoping this wouldn’t be yet _ another  _ time where Archie flaked on her or forgot about their date. She absolutely hated that, and sadly, it seemed to happen more often than it should lately.  _

_ She began to seethe, but then scolded herself for getting angry when she remembered that he promised to make things up to her tonight.  _ Calm down, Betty. Archie swore the last time that he wouldn’t do this again. He told you he had something special planned, maybe he's just working on your surprise and can’t write you back now? Or worse, what if he was on his way and got into an accident?

_ Now she was really beginning to freak out and wanted to make sure he was alright.  _

**_7:09 pm_ **

**_Betty:_ ** _ Arch? I'm starting to get really worried. Are you okay?? Please message me back... _

_ After sending off the latest message, she decided to do something she promised herself she'd never, EVER do if she could avoid it...  _

_ She willingly texted Jughead Jones for help. _

* * *

**_7:31 pm_ **

_ Jughead rested his arm over the busty blonde next to him, nursing his beer while watching his friends place bets on who would win the NNA fight that the bar was showing on pay-per-view tonight. Jughead knew that it would be good for business to broadcast the fight at the Whyte Wyrm; all the local rich college kids would flock in to watch two dudes beat the hell out of each other while spending their Daddy’s money on beer and wings.  _

_ Fight night was never really his scene -too many people to deal with- but this one was too big to bail on. Don't be mistaken, it was great for the Serpents (and his wallet). However, if he were honest, he would much prefer to be at Pop’s with a cup of coffee and his laptop. Maybe even in the company of a certain–  _ Nope... Not going there tonight.

_ Just as his female companion leaned in to whisper in his ear, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He untangled himself from the girl he'd had a few casual hookups with over the last month and quickly walked away from their booth when he saw exactly who was texting him... _ __

**_Betty:_ ** _ Hey Jug, sorry to bother you but have you heard from Archie tonight? _

Betty Cooper is texting me? What the fuck?  _ Jughead thought to himself nervously, his heart fluttering as he typed out a reply.  _

Be cool, Jug... Be cool...

**_Jughead:_ ** Nope. Haven't seen him since this afternoon.

**_Jughead:_** Is everything ok?

_ He watched in anticipation as the three dots flickered on the screen, somewhat anxious to be talking to Betty outside of Archie’s supervision given his brother’s strong feelings about things like that. And while he’d never acted on it, Jughead still harbored a pretty unhealthy crush on her that would've put Rick Springfield to shame. But no matter how hard he tried, he could never seem to shake it.  _

_ She got under his skin, in both the best and the worst ways. They would debate and argue often, Jughead always playing Devil's Advocate to get in a few digs, riling her up and bringing out her fierce passion. It would make him burn with the need to feel her, but then she would leave with Archie, and Jughead would just be left sexually frustrated at the end of the night. _

_ His eyes flickered back down to the screen in his hand when he felt it buzz again. _

**_Betty:_ ** _ He was supposed to pick me up for our date over an hour ago and he hasn't shown up yet. Was just concerned. Thx tho. _

  
  


_ Jughead groaned, not at all surprised by his brother's recurring absentmindedness. He'd noticed that Archie's old habits had been making a comeback lately and Jughead hated that it was someone like Betty who was forced to endure Archie's selfishness.  _

_ He was quickly typing a reply but rolled his eyes when he felt two petite arms wrapping themselves around his waist. While he'd had a pretty good time with her when they hooked up last, right now she was being a bit  _ **_too_ ** _ clingy for someone he just saw as little more than a fuck buddy. _

_ “Not the time, Candace. I’m in the middle of something,” Jughead shrugged her off, giving her a stern look. The tiny blonde narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, stomping her foot like a petulant child. _

_ “It's Candy, JJ! God, you damn well know I hate that name..." _

_ "Candy, whatever." _

_ "Baby, I thought you wanted to have a good time with me tonight?” Candy asked with a pout, running her palm up the front of his chest seductively. Jughead grabbed her wrist, forcing her hand back to her side as he spoke, “Mood’s passed. Go find some other bed to warm, would ya?” _

_ “Fine, but don’t come crawling back to me next time you wanna get your dick wet, Jones. I’m done with your ass!” Candy spat, stomping away to find a new guy for the night. He knew she was bluffing, she always tried this but it never phased him. If he snapped his fingers right now, she’d come slithering back to do whatever he wanted. Unfortunately for her, she could never be  _ **_who_ ** _ he wanted. _

**_Jughead:_ ** Do you want me to call him for you?

**_Betty:_ ** _ No, it's okay. I might’ve just had the time wrong. Thx anyway. _

_ Jughead sighed, slipping his phone back into his pocket and heading towards the bar to grab himself a soda. Although he didn’t need to drive anywhere, one beer was plenty for one night. He strived to keep all his facilities in check, refusing to end up a sad and pathetic drunk like his father.  _

_ His eyes scanned the bar as he waited for his drink when he noticed the scene from across the room. He could see that Candy was already fully wrapped around some guy with a full commitment to the modern douche aesthetic, sending looks to Jughead in order to make him jealous. Jug held up his drink, shrugging to show her he didn’t care before he headed towards the pool tables again where his friends were playing a few rounds while taking more bets. _

_ “Hey, J. You want in on this?” Sweet Pea asked with a grin, pointing to the basket of cash being guarded by two large Serpents. _

_ “Nah, I’ll get my cut either way, but how about I kick your ass for a few rounds?” he asked smugly, pointing to the table in front of him. _

_ “You’re on, Boss.” _

  
* * *

_ Betty sat on her couch, legs crossed underneath her as she stared at her phone, willing a message to come through from Archie. He was now over two hours late for their date and she didn’t know what to think. He had obviously seen the messages but never bothered to reply.  _

_ She didn’t want to think the worst– that he was dead in a ditch somewhere (or worse still, that he was ghosting her on purpose) but she couldn’t help it. This had happened one time too many for her to ignore any longer, no matter how much she wanted to deny it. _

_ After her terrible childhood, sustaining years of emotional abuse from her overbearing mother, Betty had very little self-esteem left. She could still hear her mother’s voice in her head sometimes, scolding her every time she ate something with too many carbs or whenever she wore an outfit that wasn't an Alice Cooper approved style or color. _

_ Even after she’d left her mother behind in Midvale to move to Riverdale with her father her junior year, it took her years of therapy just to build her confidence up to where she was today. But, between the distance he was putting between them and tonight's disappearance, it seemed like her well-earned assuredness was all falling to pieces. _

**_...You know if you’d stick to your diet, boys would find you more appealing..._ **

**_...No one wants to date a crazy person, Elizabeth..._ **

**_...If you’d take better care of your appearance you’d be prettier, dear... Pretty girls aren’t abandoned..._ **

_ Betty shook her head to dispel her mother’s voice and typed out another message. She chewed her nails as her mind raced, willing him to reply. _

**_8:42 pm_ **

_**Betty:** Okay Archie, I’m getting really concerned now. I don't know if something happened or what but you need to call me back! I’m worried about you, babe. I've already called you several times and I just need to hear your voice, okay? _

He must have a good reason for not writing back. He might have fallen asleep... 

Or maybe he got caught up working on his arrangement... 

Maybe I had the night of our date wrong... 

Archie wouldn’t ghost me like this... 

Not again... Right?

_ Betty’s stomach growled loudly but she ignored it, instead deciding to make a pot of coffee to keep herself awake. She didn’t think she could handle food with her stomach in knots the way it was but she needed something to keep her energy up.  _

_ As it dripped, she debated with herself before deciding to message Jughead again, just to see if he had heard anything from Archie yet. He'd been strangely nice about the situation earlier, so maybe he wouldn’t be too annoyed if she texted him one more time? _

**_8:59 pm_ **

**_Betty:_ ** _ Any word from Archie? _

**_Jughead:_ ** Nope, sorry...

**_Betty:_ ** _ Oh. Okay. _

_ Betty sighed heavily, pouring cream and sugar into her coffee before taking the mug with her back to the couch. She had long since changed out of her tight jeans in favor of a comfy pair of black leggings, however, opted to keep the oversized sweater on. It was too cozy not to wear and frankly, she’d do anything to make herself feel at ease right now.  _

_ She hated the thoughts that kept running through her mind, all the negativity and anger she could feel coursing through her veins. It made her itch to lean back on old habits that she had long since broken thanks to therapy. She knew that she needed someone to talk to, but the only soul who was texting her back at the moment was the one person who didn't seem to like her very much. _

**_Betty:_ ** _ Hey, sorry if I’m bugging you with all this mess. I'm sure you probably have way better things to do than deal with me on a Friday night. _

**_Jughead:_ ** Really it’s fine, Coop. I’m not doing anything special atm anyway.

**_Jughead:_ ** Wanna talk about it?

**_Betty:_ ** _ Actually, I could use the outside opinion. I just can’t figure out what's going on with him lately. He’s never been distant like this before and I don’t know what’s wrong. I guess it’s getting to me, you know?  _

**_Jughead:_** I’m sure it's nothing serious. You know how Archie is. That boy gets sidetracked and sometimes forget that other people exist. I'm sure everything is okay.

**_Betty:_ ** _ Yeah, you’re right... I'm probably just overreacting. Lol. _

_ After another twenty minutes of texting Jughead, Betty finished off her coffee, placing her mug beside the sink and realizing that she was now no longer worried. No, now she was just plain pissed off. She'd spent her first free night in weeks being ignored by her boyfriend again and she was determined to find out why.  _

_ Betty decided that she wasn’t just going to sit around and wait to see if he showed up, she was going to track him down and demand some answers. She grabbed her phone, feeling the urge to send a quick text to Jughead to keep him updated– you know, just in case he heard from Archie (and definitely _ **_not_ ** _ because she was enjoying their conversation)... _

**_9:35 pm_ **

**_Betty:_ ** _ Hey, it's me again. I’m gonna go searching around town to see if I can find him. Archie still isn’t answering my calls or texts and they've all been seen so I know they are going through. Idk what else to do other than try to find him myself. Let me know if you hear anything. K? _

  
  


_ Before she could even put her phone away, it chimed with a new message. She looked down and rolled her eyes (while also secretly grinning) at Jughead’s reply. _

  
  


**_Jughead:_ ** Elizabeth Marie Cooper, you are NOT going out to look for your clueless boyfriend alone at this time on a Friday night! Idc if it’s Riverdale or not, it isn't safe. Give me 10 and I’ll be there to get you. No arguments! 😠

  
  


_Betty replied with a quick 'okay' before throwing on her black_ _knee-high boots. She went to the closet and grabbed her crossbody purse, putting in any essentials she may need for their search inside then waited for Jughead to arrive. She sent one last message to Archie, hoping that he would write back if he knew she was out looking for him._

If that boy knows what’s good for him, he’ll write me back. Otherwise, he'll find out why they say 'hell hath no fury'...  _ she thought with a huff. _

**_9:44 pm_ **

**_Betty:_ ** _ Idk what the hell is going on or why you won't write me back but I'm going out to look for you. Call me when you see this. _

_ The roar of a motorcycle alerted Betty that Jughead had pulled up out front so she grabbed her keys and ran downstairs to meet him. She found herself pausing about halfway down, admiring the view for a moment before she stepped from the shadows.  _

_ The way Jughead looked straddling his bike, the way his gray henley clung to the lean muscles, how his worn leather jacket made her heart jump into her throat. She’d never admit this to anyone, but she had always been extremely attracted to Jughead. _

_ Don't get her wrong, she loved Archie with all her heart, but a girl could look, right? Admire other attractive-looking men and women? Hell, Archie checked out other girls in front of her all the time and it didn’t bother her because she knew he was coming home with her. So where was the harm in her looking if she found someone else attractive as well– even if that someone happened to be his brother?  _

_ “Are you gonna spend all night creeping in the shadows, Duchess, or will you be joining me on the quest to find your missing Red Paladin?” Jughead called out over the sound of the engine running, holding out a helmet for her. _

Annnnd, this is why looks aren’t the only thing that matters, _ Betty thought with a chuckle, blushing hard as she ran towards his bike. _

_ “Don't look now, Hellcaster, but your inner G&G nerd is showing... Besides, you didn’t have to come, I was fine to go alone,” she pointed out, grabbing the offered helmet and slinging her leg over his bike. She snapped her helmet on, pressing herself against him before wrapping her arms around his waist loosely. _

_“The fact that you even know the lingo is telling, Duchess... Now, hold on tight,” Jughead chuckled, grabbing her hands and securing them tighter. He took a brief second to enjoy the novel sensation before rolling out of the parking lot and heading towards the Andrews’ house on Elm Street. Betty clung to Jughead, enjoying the ride a bit_ _too_ _much while still trying to keep herself focused on her task._

_ When they finally pulled into the driveway, Betty stared up at her father's empty house and shuddered. She couldn’t help but remember the hell that she went through before she moved there: an abusive mother, a cultist sister, and a drug addict brother.  _

_ The toxic environment led her to seek out a relationship with her long-estranged father, if for no other reason than to escape her tormentor. Alice had nearly blown a gasket when she found out Betty was leaving her to live with her dad but she had to get away.  _

_ In retrospect, living with Hal was only moderately better than being with her mother. Her father -having not had to raise his kids since Betty was three- was never around. He was always working too many late nights and going on out of town business trips for days at a time, mostly leaving Betty to fend for herself. This behavior had only added to her ever-growing list of things to work out in therapy, but at least Hal footed the bill for it while she was still at home.  _

_ She was pretty well adjusted, all things considered, but frankly, with her upbringing, she felt lucky that she'd made it out with only PTSD, anxiety, and depression. _

_ “You okay, Coop?” Jughead’s smooth voice brought her back to herself and the reason she was here in the first place. She nodded quickly, sparing one last look up to her old window, and hopped off the bike. She noticed Jughead’s glances from the empty house to her and back before he seemed to drop the subject, lighting a cigarette instead, and waiting for her to go up to the door. Betty ran up the stairs and knocked firmly, anxiousness taking hold in her chest.  _

_ Moments later, Mary Andrews answered the door, a confused look on her face when she saw Betty standing there. She looked past her and noticed her son sitting on his bike and gave him a small wave. “Oh, hello, Betty. Is everything alright?” _

_ “Um, I think so, Jughead and I were just looking for Archie, is he home?” _

_ “Oh, I’m sorry but Archie’s not here right now. Would you guys like to come in? Jug, I made some of those cookies you like,” Mary called out sweetly. Before Jughead could respond, Betty shook her head as he frowned and grumbled something about missing out on cookies. _

_ “No, thank you, Mrs. Andrews. Do you know where he is? Jug and I have been trying to reach him but he isn’t responding to our messages. He was supposed to pick me up for our date tonight and he never showed,” Betty explained sheepishly.  _

_ “Well, he messaged Fred about fifteen minutes ago and said he was tied up with his project and not to expect him home tonight. I think he's still at the school working on his piece for Mr. Bailey. Have you checked there?” Mary paused when she saw the dejected look in Betty’s eyes, “Oh, honey. He probably just lost track of time. You know how Archie is when he's writing music. He gets in his head and everything around him just fades into the background. I'm sure if you go up there, you’ll find him in the music room.” _

_ “Thanks, Mary. Sorry to bother you so late. You have a good night,” Betty said politely, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. Betty hated that everyone knew that her boyfriend often “forgot” to pick her up for dates or would get so wrapped up in doing his own thing that he would forget to even message her back. It was embarrassing but Betty put up with it because she loved Archie. He was her best friend and she wanted to make their relationship work. _

_ “It’s no problem, sweetheart. Jug, don’t forget, dinner is at six on Sunday,” she reminded him. _

_ “I won’t forget, Mom. Love you,” he replied before turning to Betty. “So, no luck, huh?” Jughead asked, snubbing out his cigarette and grabbing his helmet. _

_ “Nope. Mary said he's probably at the school working on his new piece for class but it’s almost ten o’clock. Surely he wouldn’t be there this late, would he?”  _

_ “We can drive by if–,” Jughead paused when he heard Betty’s stomach growl angrily, “Betty, when was the last time you ate?” _

_ “Um... Around elevenish, I think?” Betty replied timidly. _

_ “And you passed up Mary Andrews’ triple chocolate chunk cookies?! Are you mad, woman? Get on the bike, we’re going to Pop’s,” Betty started to protest but was stopped by Jughead's fixed glare, “Not taking no for an answer, you can’t run around town on an empty stomach. Now, get on the bike, Elizabeth.” _

_ Betty trembled slightly at his authoritative tone, feeling a pleasing chill run down her spine and into her belly. She didn’t even know that she could feel something like that (and if she felt a slick wetness gathering at the center of her thighs, well, she just kept that to herself).  _

_ Instead, she did as he commanded, climbing back onto the bike and molding her body to his as they rode towards Pop’s Diner.  _

* * *

_ Jughead pulled into the parking lot and smiled, the luminescent glow from the windows giving off a calming aura. Pop’s Diner always had a way of making him feel safe, like all his problems melted at the door and he could just relax and have a good time without judgment or worry. _

_ He turned to help her off his bike and stared in awe as Betty pulled off her helmet, shaking her golden locks out before fluffing them up. He had truly never seen anyone more beautiful than her, he didn’t think he ever would.  _

_ Betty was the ethereal goddess who had plagued his thoughts and dreams for the last two years.  _

_ The forbidden fruit that was so tempting that Satan himself must have personally delivered her into his life just to tempt him. _

_ He wanted nothing more than to take her back to his apartment at the Wyrm and finally make her his -in every sense of the word- but then he would feel like the world’s biggest asshole.  _

_ Even if this brother never really appreciated what was right in front of him. Even if Archie constantly checked out other girls - regardless of whether Betty was present or not (or when he made lewd sexual comments where she couldn’t hear).  _

_ It honestly made Jughead angry that Archie never treated her the way she deserved, never treated her the way  _ **_he_ ** _ would _ , _ but it didn't matter. It would never be something that could happen, not after everything that the Andrews’ had done for him. And according to Archie, Betty was off-limits to him, even if they weren’t dating. The best he could do was drop his facade and maybe try to be friends with her instead. _

Friends would be better than enemies,  _ he mused. _

_ “Jug? You good?” Betty asked, tilting her head to look into Jughead’s eyes. _

_ “Oh, sorry. I just spaced for a sec. Just dreaming about a double-decker burger and some chili cheese fries. Guess I'm a bit hungry, too. Come on, let’s get some food before we both keel over,” he replied quickly, ducking his head in the hopes that she would miss his burning cheeks as he swung off the bike. _

_ “Okayyy...” Betty said slowly, turning to walk into Pop’s. Jughead couldn't stop his eyes from drifting along the curves of her hips hidden just under her sweater, enjoying the way her leggings hugged her ass and made her legs look even more tempting. His eyes snapped forward when he heard the signature chime of the door, reminding himself that ogling his brother's girlfriend in a busy place like Pop's was (perchance)  _ **_not_ ** _ the brightest of ideas. _

_ Once they settled in a booth, the waitress took their orders and rushed off to the kitchen to have their food prepared. Jughead looked around, trying his best to seem nonchalant, even though he was practically shaking with nerves. _

_ "So... I hope I didn't ruin your night, dragging you out on a manhunt with me," Betty said quietly, folding her fidgety hands on the table. “I just didn’t know what else to do.” _

_ "It’s fine, honestly. Didn’t have any big plans. Just Fight Night at the Wyrm, nothing really special. Trust me, if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be," he assured her softly, catching Betty off guard.  _

Who are you and what have you done with Jughead Jones?  _ she wondered.  _

_ "I guess I’m just shocked that you would want to be here, is all. You don't even– I mean, I kind of feel like you’ve hated me for years. So it stands to reason that you wouldn't care enough to come with me, let alone care if I pass out from not eating... So, why do you?" Betty asked curiously, genuinely surprised with his lack of venomous banter towards her tonight. _

_"Christ Coop, I don't_ _hate_ _you. We just...” he trailed off, “I mean, we just got off on the wrong foot, that’s all. Besides, you realize that half the shit I say is just to get a reaction from you, right?"_

_ "Why though?" _

_ "Wouldn't you like to know," Jughead teased with a smirk, making Betty's face flush with a feeling more akin to lust than in anger.  _

Get it together girl! Just because it's been a while since you’ve gotten any doesn't mean you can think this, _ she scolded herself, scoffing as she tried to cover her embarrassment with frustration.  _

_ "Well, that's just rude, Jughead Jones! You need to–" Betty started to speak but her breath caught in her throat as Jughead placed his hand over her mouth, stopping her rant before it began. _

_ "This right here," he said softly, pointing at her flushed complexion, "This is why I do it. You know, you're pretty hot when you're angry, grrr..." he joked. _

_ "Whatever, Jones. You realize that even though you felt the need to steal most of his aesthetic, you are -in fact-  _ **_not_ ** _ Bender and we are not The Breakfast Club, right?" Betty slapped his hand away, cutting her eyes at him while trying to hide a bashful smile. _

_ "Yes, but the fact that you made that reference means you and I can be great friends, Betts," Jughead grinned, his pants tightening at the way she bit her lip while trying to hide the smile that threatened to breakthrough.  _

_ Soon, their food arrived and they fell into an easy conversation, talking about pop culture references that evolved into their favorite books and films. They argued the merits of tropes used in cinema and why movies ranging from mainstream horror to romantic comedies all seemed to follow a basic script. _

_ "I'm just saying, Betts. Even you can admit they are all the same!" Jughead exclaimed, waving his hands for emphasis. _

_"How dare you compare_ **anything** _in the horror genre to romantic comedies!" Betty replied, holding her hand to her chest in faux offense. She gave him a stern glare and crossed her arms, "That's just_ ** _wrong_** _, Jughead."_

_ "You are definitely an enigma, Betty Cooper. I mean, who would have guessed that the Duchess of Pastelville loved horror movies?" _

_ "Yeah, well, who knew that the big, bad Serpent King cried during The Notebook?" Betty teased, a giggle escaping her as he threw a fry at her head. _

_ "They  _ **_died_ ** _ , Elizabeth. Together. How could you not cry? Don't you have a soul?!" _

_ "Well, what do ya know, the tin man has a heart after all..." Betty laughed, her face softening, "You know, I like this side of you, Jug. It's too bad you had to be an ass the last two years, who knows how close we'd be by now? I mean, no offense to Arch, but I've been starved for witty movie insights. I love him, but Action is the only genre that boy cares about," Betty laughed, finishing up her fries slowly. _

_ Before Jughead could reply, he remembered the other part of the question she asked when they arrived at the diner. All pretense of joking aside, he decided to be honest with her about it. "Hey, Betty?" _

_ She lifted her head, her brow furrowing slightly when she saw the pained expression in his eyes. "Yeah, Jug? You okay?" _

_ "You know how you asked me why I cared if you eat or not?" Betty nodded, placing her hands in her lap and listening to him intently.  _

_ "Well, um... it's because when I was growing up, we didn't always have food around. My parents, they– well, they weren't always the most stable and we had more than our fair share of days where we couldn't eat because there was just no money," Jughead's voice wavered, the memories of passing out in the 8th grade from lack of food still fresh in his mind. _

_ "Juggie..." Betty gasped quietly, her hand instantly covering his on the table, "I had no idea..." _

_ "It's okay now, Betts. I survived and I always made sure my little sister Jellybean had food. Well, before Mom took her to live with Grams anyway, so it was fine," Jughead tried to brush it off, the feeling of her hand burning his skin and causing it to tingle. _

_ "No, Jughead. It wasn't fine... but thank you for sharing something so personal with me," Betty replied gently, keeping her hand on his. Jughead could almost see the gears turning in her head as if she struggled to decide if she wanted to say something else or not.  _

_ He watched captivated as Betty took a deep breath and continued, tears filling her eyes, "My Mom psychologically abused and starved me for nearly my entire childhood until I moved here to live with my Dad."  _

_ The words floated in the air as the color drained from Jughead's face, a disgusted rage starting to bubble underneath the surface. He stood up swiftly, a hard expression on his face as he stepped around the table to slip into the booth beside her. He felt her stiffen briefly but he tentatively wrapped his arms around her anyway, hugging her to his side. After a few heartbeats, he felt her relax as she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed.  _

_ When Jughead finally spoke, his voice was low and gravelly, "My Mom was a drug addict and my Dad was a mean drunk who used to beat the shit out of me when I was a kid. It didn't stop until I got big enough to fight back and actually win. That's the reason why I took over the Serpents." _

_ They didn't move or say anything, just sat there clinging to each other in the nearly empty diner. Just two broken souls holding on to someone who understood the pain they’d endured in their short lives and could keep them grounded. Jughead couldn't tell how long they sat there like that but when he felt Betty yawning, he knew it was time to go. _

_ "Come on, Betts. Let's get you home." _

  
* * *

_ Betty held on to Jughead and watched the darkness pass her by, thinking over everything he had told her. She never had a clue, Archie had never said a word about how Jughead had come to live with his family and she was too polite to bring it up.  _

_ Even more shocking to her though, she couldn’t stop thinking about everything that she had admitted to him tonight. She had never told anyone except her therapist about what her mother did to her. Archie only knew that her parents were divorced and that her Mom had been strict but she never felt like she could share with him exactly what was done to her growing up.  _

_ But somehow with Jughead, it had just come so naturally to her, like her soul could tell he was a kindred spirit and it allowed her to open up to him. And if nothing else came of tonight, at least she felt like she'd finally gained his respect and friendship.  _

_ "Shit, we completely forgot about Archie," she blurted out as they stopped in front of her building. She didn't even think about it until they were pulling in but laughed to herself that she had actually forgotten that they were meant to be searching for Archie. _

_ "It's okay, Betts. I'll check a few more places before I head back to the Wyrm. You need to get some rest, you look exhausted. He's around here somewhere, I'll find him and kick his ass for bailing on you tonight." _

_ "I appreciate it, Jones. Um– thank you for coming to get me and for hanging out... I really needed a friend tonight. So, uh, thanks for being my Hellcaster in shining leather," Betty teased with a smile. Jughead winked at her in response as he kickstarted his bike. _

_ "Shh, don't tell anyone, Duchess. I have my aloof asshole image to protect," Jughead yelled over the engine, nodding his head once more before pulling away. _

_She went inside to shower, getting ready for bed while thinking back on all of the things that happened_ _over the course of the night. Once she was dressed and under her covers, she scrolled through her messages with Archie, getting angry with him all over again._

**_11:53 pm_ **

**_Betty:_ ** _ Archie, I just spent the last two hours looking for you and you still have yet to respond to any of my calls or texts. Your Mom didn’t even know where you were! I don’t know where you are or why you stood me up again tonight but you better have a damn good reason! _

_ Betty pressed send on one last frustrated message to Archie before curling up and dreaming of jet black hair and blue-green eyes... _

**_Saturday Morning:_ **

**_9:53 am_ **

_ Betty woke the next morning with a smile, memories of the night before coming back to her. She never thought she’d see the day that Jughead Jones would willingly be nice to her. They'd never gotten along very well in the past and it had always bothered her that she couldn’t break down his tough exterior, no matter how hard she tried.  _

_ However, last night, she’d somehow manage to do just that. She was able to have a conversation with him that wasn’t just sarcasm and spite. She was actually given a chance to see the real Jughead and what she saw took her breath away.  _

_ He was beautiful and kind, a lot more sensitive than she ever would have guessed. He was definitely someone she could see being a great friend to her. She hoped that now that they were able to spend some one on one time together, there could be a full-blown cease-fire so they could get to know each other better– if for nothing else but Archie’s sake. _

_ Betty rolled over to unplug her cell when she noticed a text from her missing beau stamped at 8:52 am. She instantly shot up after reading the very first line, her trembling hand covering her gaping mouth.  _

**_Archie:_ ** Betts, I’m so sorry I didn’t write you back last night. Honestly, I didn’t know what to do or say because I knew this wasn’t going to be easy... We've been through a lot the last 2 years, and I'm sorry, but this isn't working for me anymore...

_ Betty’s heart cracked in half, tears slowly running down her cheeks as she shakily sent him a reply. _

**_Betty:_ ** _ Wait? What do you mean? Are you serious right now?  _

How can he do this to me? _ She thought as she followed the dancing bubbles, his reply mocking her and her slowly breaking heart as he typed. _

**_Archie:_ ** I’ve been struggling to find a way to tell you that I wanted to break up but I wasn’t sure how. Honestly, I decided that maybe doing it this way was for the best. 

**_Archie:_ ** I knew if I saw you, I would lose my nerve and it’s unfair to both of us to keep this relationship going when I can’t give you what you deserve.

_ Betty couldn’t believe what she was reading. He was actually breaking up with her... through a text message.  _

A. FUCKING. TEXT. MESSAGE!

_ Two years of her godforsaken life, shattered into millions of tiny fragments, all from a simple text message! What kind of selfish coward breaks up with his girlfriend of  _ **_two years_ ** _ through a damn text message!? _

_ Betty’s eyes were blurry from the tears she'd begun to shed, her emotions cycling between rage and sadness, her mind racing as fast as her bleeding heart was. She could feel the panic attack tickling at the edges of her psyche and she tried desperately to breathe through it, struggling not to let it take over her mind. She wouldn’t let it take her this time, she was stronger than she was before.  _

**_Archie:_ ** I’m really sorry, Betty. This isn't how I wanted things to go, I just can’t do it anymore. I’m sorry. I don’t want to string you along and keep you thinking that there is a future for us when I don't see one. 

**_Archie:_ ** I just hope that we can still be friends, but I wouldn’t blame you if you hated me.

Friends... He wants to still be  _**friends** _ ??? Is he delusional? _ Betty thought in disbelief.  _

_ After everything she'd sacrificed, all that she'd given up for him and the future she thought they’d have together. Now he just drops her like a bad habit, right at the start of their freshman year of college...  _

_ A college that Betty never even wanted to attend...  _

_ A college she chose to go to because Archie wanted to go to school with her but his grades weren’t up to par...  _

_ And now he had the nerve to dump her, OVER TEXT, within the first three weeks of classes? _

**Oh, Fuck No!**

**_Betty:_ ** _ Are you fucking kidding me, Archie!? ARCHIE, I GAVE UP YALE FOR YOU!  _ 😤😡🤬 _ After everything, this is how you end things??? A motherfucking text?!  _

**_Betty:_ ** _ How the hell can you do this to me now?  _

**_Archie:_ ** I'm sorry, Betty. I promise, that this is all on me. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just think maybe I need to be single for a little while to figure out what I want in life. I hope you understand.

_ Betty tossed her phone across the room at his half-assed 'it's not you, it's me' line, collapsing onto her mattress and sobbing. Her heart was broken and all she could feel was the darkness winning out, no matter how hard she tried to fight it.  _

_ Archie had successfully destroyed her, taken her heart, and stomped on it before throwing it back at her feet, bruised, bloody, and barely beating. Just as the sobs wracked her body, she felt the familiar pinch in her palms and what had once eased her pain now only made her cry harder at her failed sobriety.  _

_ And the saddest part in all of this was, now she truly had no one left. The only friends she had in Riverdale were all Archie’s friends first, her family was a clusterfuck of instability and mental illness, and her best friend had just obliterated her heart.  _

_ And now that she and Archie were no longer together, she knew that whatever friendship that might have blossomed from the connection she felt with Jughead would surely die out the moment he found out that he wouldn’t have to deal with her anymore.  _

_ Unless he already knew and he was playing some sick joke last night? _

**...You know Elizabeth, Archie probably told him weeks ago and he was just covering for him last night, just to throw you off until Archie grew some balls and dumped you...**

Not that he even did that, the fucking chicken-shit _ , she grumbled, hearing her mother’s voice again, placing thoughts in her head.  _

**_..._ ** **Of course, Jughead never wanted to be your friend, Elizabeth. It was all just a game...**

_ A stupid, sick fucking game...  _

_ Betty could hear her mother's voice screaming in her ears, telling her that she was shit, that she’d never amount to anything now. That she threw her life away for a boy who told her sweet little lies and once he was done with her, he threw her away like last week's garbage.  _

_ Her hands tightened as she screwed her eyes shut, not caring anymore about the blood that was smearing her sheets.  _


	3. I'll Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ******TRIGGER WARNING: Implied Self-Harm and Panic Attack******
> 
> There is a scene in this chapter that shows Betty in the middle of a significant mental breakdown/panic attack. It is not a graphic scene, and only implies self-harm that is already canon, but it is there so I wanted to get you guys a heads up on it.
> 
> Again, thanks to my beta's @strangenightsofdaydreams and @KittiLee! Love you guys!
> 
> -Bina

**_I’ll Be Okay_ **

_ How do you love when your heart is broken? _

_ How do you speak when you feel outspoken? _

_ I can forgive and be forgiven _

_ By learning to heal with a heart wide open _

**_I’ll Be Okay_ ** **\- Nothing More**

  
  


**_September 2018 - The Aftermath_ **

_ Jughead spent a few more hours searching for Archie, cursing his stupidity all the way, before he finally gave up and went home. After taking a quick shower, he fell into his bed where his dreams were plagued with visions of a certain beautiful blonde with evergreen eyes and a radiant smile.  _

_ When he finally woke up the next morning, he saw there were several texts from Sweet Pea, a handful from Toni, but none from Archie. However, there was one that made him pause: a cryptic message from Betty.  _

**_Betty:_ ** I’m not sure if last night was a game to you, but in case it wasn’t, thanks for your help. Even if it turned out that it didn’t matter anyway. It really was nice getting to know you, even a little bit, before things fell apart. I only wish we could have done it sooner. Goodbye Jughead.

**_Jughead:_ ** _ What? Betty, what's going on? Are you okay? _

**_Betty:_ ** No, I’m not okay, Jug. Not at all... 

**_Jughead:_** _What happened, Betty?_

**_Betty:_ ** You should probably go see Archie. 

__

_ Jughead didn't have a good feeling about the tone of her texts so he jumped out of bed, throwing on a ripped pair of jeans and a well-worn band shirt before slipping on his jacket and boots. He bounded down the stairs, running out the front door and not caring about the stares he was receiving from his men.  _

_He jumped on his bike and raced towards his parent’s house, needing to find out what the hell was going on and why Betty was being so cagey. He made it there in no time, sliding to a stop out front, thankful that Mary and Fred’s cars were both missing so he could interrogate Archie in peace. He took the front steps two at a time and began_ _banging on the front door_ ** _._**

_ "Come on Arch, open up! The jalopy’s here so I know you are too! You've got a lot of explaining to do!” he yelled, anger and annoyance settling in his chest. He wasn’t sure what transpired since he went to bed last night, but he knew it wasn’t pretty. _

_ “Jesus Jug, what's your problem? Do you have any idea what time I got in last night?” a shirtless and half-awake Archie mumbled, letting Jughead inside before stumbling towards the kitchen to make coffee.  _

_ Jughead cut eyes at the nonchalance he was displaying, “My problem? My problem,  _ **_Archibald_ ** _ , is that you fucking disappeared last night! Not just that, but then I had to spend  _ **_my_ ** _ Friday night babysitting  _ **_your_ ** _ girlfriend so she didn't get her ass killed–” _

_ “Ex-girlfriend,” Archie corrected with a yawn, too distracted to sense Jughead's change in demeanor. _

_ “Wait– what? Seriously?" Jughead asked, shocked at this turn of events. _

_ “Ex-girlfriend. Betty and I broke up,” Archie replied, pulling down two coffee mugs from the cabinet.  _

_ "Wait, really? Betty actually broke up with you for being MIA all night? Which -in her defense- was a real dick move, by the way,” Jughead stated.  _

_ He didn’t think Betty was angry enough that she’d dump Archie, but he had done this type of thing to her far too often. Really, it was only a matter of time before she got sick of him treating her like crap and tossed his ass to the curb.  _

_ Jughead tried to play it off as shock, but he was really kinda proud of her for finally putting his idiot brother in his place. It was about time one of the many girls he’d dated stood up to him and his douchey ways. However, Archie’s next words made his heart drop and stole the air right out of his lungs. _

_ “No, actually, I– uh, I kind of broke up with her this morning,” Archie answered. All Jughead could do was stand frozen in disbelief, staring at him while wondering if he’d actually lost his damned mind. Hundreds of questions floated through his mind before he finally responded. _

_ “Oh. Well, then. So, what happened. Did she freak out on you or something? Because I could understand why she would go off after that stunt. I mean, you did flake out on her again, which you've been doing a lot lately. I think she has every right to be pissed off.”  _

_ Archie sipped his coffee before he pulled a box of waffles from the freezer, popping some into the toaster as he spoke, “No, she didn't go off or anything. I’ve actually been planning to break up with her for a while now, I just couldn’t figure out the best time to do it. Then last night, I decided that I just had to bite the bullet and get it over with, you know?” _

_ “Well, Archie, ghosting her all night was probably not the best way to start that particular conversation. How did she take it?” Jughead asked, genuinely concerned for her. _

_ Archie shrugged his shoulders, pulling his waffles from the toaster to smear peanut butter and hazelnut spread on them. “I mean, okay, I guess? About like you'd expect.”  _

_ “Come on dude, did she get angry? Did she throw stuff? I need details here, man!” Jughead questioned, leaning towards him and trying to read his expression. _

_ “Honestly? I really don’t know how she took it,” Archie muttered, looking down at his food guiltily.  _

_ Jughead sighed and rubbed his hand on his face in frustration. Years of being Archie's best friend even before being adopted by the Andrews’ meant he knew that look all too well. That was the look Archie got when he did something  _ **_extremely_ ** _ stupid. _

_ “Christ Archie, what the hell did you do?”  _

_ Archie swallowed and let out an uncertain breath before looking up at Jughead and whispering, “I sort of broke up with her... over text.” _

_ “ _ **_What_ ** _?!” Jughead yelled, popping Archie upside the head before ranting, “Archibald Fredrick Andrews, how the fuck could you do that to anyone, let alone to Betty?! What the hell is wrong with you? My God, this has got to be the dumbest thing you've ever done, hands down.” _

_“What the fuck, bro? Did you have to hit me so hard? Why are you even upset, I thought you said you never liked Betty anyway? I figured you’d be happy now that you don't have to hang out with her anymore,” Archie defended, trying to point out to Jughead what should have been his obvious reaction. That's when the realization dawned on him:_ _Archie didn’t know about what happened last night..._

_ He didn't know that she and Jughead finally made a connection with each other...  _

_ Just like he didn’t know that Jug had been half in love with that girl since the beginning... _

_ And there was no way Jughead could ever let Archie find out that information because if he knew how he really felt about Betty, he’d lose the only brother he ever had.. _ . 

Remember, Forsythe. You made a promise to him and you know what’ll happen if you break that promise... _ Jughead told himself, quickly changing his behavior, hoping Archie wouldn’t pick up on it.  _

_ “Fuck Arch, she and I might have never really gotten along but she’s still a human being. The least you could’ve done was break up with her in person. That was a dick move, dude, even for you.” _

_ “I know, alright! I already feel like shit but, I just— I couldn’t do it, Jug. If I had gone there to try, I would've chickened out like I did every other time. That’s why I've been avoiding spending time with her. I couldn’t face her anymore, not knowing that I wanted to end it. And I know this shit isn’t fair to her, but I didn’t know what else to do! I don’t think I ever loved her, Jug... I mean, not really,” Archie’s said, slumping onto the barstool beside him, his head falling into his hands as he tried to slow his breathing. Jughead laid his hand on Archie’s shoulder in comfort, seeing his distress over the situation.  _

_ Jughead may have thought he was an asshole for what he’d done to Betty, but Archie was still family and he hated to see him hurting. He gave Archie a few minutes to calm down some before he asked his next question, “Okay, I gotta know something, man. If you didn’t love her, why did you date her all this time?” _

_ “I don’t know. As bad as this might sound, it was really nice having someone who’d be there to do things for me and help me when I needed it. And I've always thought that she was pretty, but she's just a bit too girl next door for me. I’m just not sure that she’s the one I want forever.” _

_ “Wow. You’re right Archie, that does sound terrible. But, I actually understand the whole ‘not loving her’ part, I do. I mean, those were slightly similar reasons as to why Toni and I never worked out in the end,” Jughead admitted.  _

_ While he and Toni should have been compatible, it was just never in the cards for them. However, unlike Archie, he didn’t try to keep Toni around for her usefulness once that became apparent. _

_ “You mean besides the fact that she came out, dumped your ass, and started exclusively dating girls, right?” Archie joked, nudging Jughead as he chuckled.  _

_ “Well, that too.” _

_*_ _*_ _*_

_ After a few hours of hanging out and playing video games with Archie, trying to be supportive and not blow him off, Jughead finally made it back to his apartment. He stepped inside and headed towards the balcony off of his living room, looking up at the stars. He reached into his pocket for his smokes and lit one, taking a long drag before blowing it out slowly.  _

_ Even though he shouldn’t have, all he thought about the entire time he was with Archie was how he’d rather be back at Pop’s Diner, holding Betty in his arms while they shared more moments like the one from last night. He'd never felt anything close to what he had with Betty in that booth. Never been so open with someone so quickly before. Hell, it was the first time he’d admitted to anyone outside his close circle about his father's abuse.  _

_ Up until FP went upstate for drug trafficking, Jughead’s life had been an utter nightmare, but he never told a soul. He knew that Fred and Mary had their suspicions, but they could never get Jughead to open up about what was really going on at home. Instead, they chose to let Jughead come and go anytime he wanted, hoping to keep the boy safe. It worked for a long time, up until Gladys grabbed Jellybean and hightailed it out of Riverdale in the middle of the night. _

_ After that, the abuse just got worse- to the point Jughead spent the majority of his freshman year living in the projection booth of the Twilight just to get the hell away from the man. By the time Jughead was turning fifteen, Fred Andrews found out what was really going on and petitioned the courts for custody.  _

_ At that point, it was already the summer before their sophomore year, FP was neck deep into some seriously bad shit and going to federal prison for a very long time, and Jughead had been initiated into the Serpents for his own protection. He moved to live with the Andrews’ family the week before his fifteenth birthday and then they legally adopted him when he turned sixteen.  _

_ No one thought that Jughead would actually claim his birthright at the same time, but he did it and he never looked back. Even while living on the Northside, Jughead chose to go to school on the Southside to be close to the Serpents. Then when the schools merged six months later, Jughead still mostly hung out with his crew and a select few Northsiders - mainly Archie and, by extension, Betty.  _

_ He'd spent the last few years trying to correct the sins of his father, banning major drugs and gun-running by the club, while still allowing certain activities to be 'overlooked'. Jughead really didn’t give a damn if his guys sold some weed here and there or made fake IDs for the snotty brats on the Northside, he just had a strict rule against the rougher stuff. He wasn’t trying to be the third Forsythe to land themselves into federal custody until they came out in a pine box.  _

_ Because of his status as Serpent King, he'd done everything he could not show those around him how much his life (and his struggles) affected him, but with Betty, it felt different. Even though he acted like he was only around her because of Archie, he really just wanted to be with her.  _

_ He dreamt of her every night, to the point where he had to end more than a few relationships purely because he couldn’t commit to them feeling the way he did about her. It was the whole reason he'd told Candy they'd never have anything more than a sexual relationship. His heart just wasn’t in it. _

_ He knew it was wrong to live that way for so long (and acting like a dick to Betty was the worst thing he could do) but he knew if he didn’t keep her away, he would eventually give in and do something stupid like kiss her. But things were different now... Archie had broken her heart and Betty needed a friend, someone to trust in. And frankly, he was more than willing to fill those shoes... _

_ Jughead knew he probably should, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to care about the stupid promise he'd made to Archie the previous summer. Not after the bullshit that boy had put her through and the way he'd broken up with her. She needed a friend to talk to and it might as well be him. I mean, who else would know all about Archie’s stupidity better than his own family?  _

_ Jughead pulled out his phone and typed out a quick message, pulling a drag from his cigarette as he typed.  _

**_Jughead:_ ** _ Hey, I know I'm probably the last person you'd want to hear this from, but I'm really sorry for how Archie broke up with you. That was shitty. You didn’t deserve that and I truly hope you are okay. _

_ He waited nervously as the three bubbles popped up then stopped, starting again several times before a message finally came through.  _

**_Betty:_** Thx Jug. I appreciate it.

_ Jughead sighed. He knew that she probably wanted to say more but this was a sticky situation for her. Archie was his brother and she was now his ex-girlfriend. It was a slippery slope for him as well, knowing that Archie would likely skin him alive if he even suspected he’d been spending time with Betty, but if it meant keeping her in his life -even as just a friend- he would risk the consequences with Archie when the time came.  _

  
  


_ Betty sat alone in her dimly lit bedroom, the old journals that she'd been reading over still scattered across her comforter when her phone dinged again. She clutched her stuffed cat Caramel and sobbed at the sweetness of the texts she had just received from Jughead.  _

**_Jughead:_ ** Okay. I’m really sorry, Betts.

**_Jughead:_ ** I’m here if you need a friend.

_ They were simple messages but they truly meant the world to her right now. She'd felt completely and utterly alone all day, betrayed by the boy who was supposed to love her but had instead broken her heart.  _

_ And here was that same boy's own family, reaching out to check on her when they didn't have to. It was nice to know someone was thinking of her, even if he wasn’t  _ **_really_ ** _ her friend.  _

**_Betty:_ ** _ I appreciate you checking on me, Jug. Really, it’s very sweet of you. I know we aren’t exactly friends, but thank you  _ 💜

**_Jughead:_ ** Anytime, Duchess. And just so you know, I do think of you as my friend now. That is if you’ll have me as one? Good friends are hard to come by these days... Especially ones who can get my unique movie references...

**_Betty:_ ** _ Lol. I’d really like to be your friend, Jughead.  _

_ Betty grinned through her tears, happy that, if nothing else, she'd finally gotten Jughead Jones to be her friend. _

Only took two years and Archie breaking my heart to do it...  _ she thought bitterly. Oh well, she’d take it if it meant that not everyone in her life had dropped her all at the same time.  _

_*_ _*_ _*_

_ Betty woke the following Monday morning feeling like garbage, groaning as she stretched. Her body was stiff and achy from crying than sleeping on her lumpy couch all weekend. Well, mostly Saturday was spent crying her eyes out in her bed. Sunday was spent binge eating and dreading the 9 am class that she shared with both Jughead and Archie this morning.  _

_ She'd known by Sunday afternoon that she wouldn’t be able to face Archie in public just yet so she made the decision to message her professors, explaining that she had a family emergency and was taking the rest of the week off from classes.  _

_ It was only a little white lie, it wasn’t really an emergency, but she needed time to mentally pull herself together before facing the world again. Once she received the emails from her professors with her assignments for the week, she vegged on her couch and streamed a marathon of _ Deadly Women, _ eating take-out from her favorite Chinese restaurant before finally passing out on the couch. _

_ Now, here it was, bright and early on Monday morning, and even though her body ached, she had to admit she was feeling somewhat better. Even the crushing events of the weekend didn't make her heart hurt nearly as much.  _

_ She rolled over to grab her phone, smiling as she looked through the text thread between her and Jughead from the day before. _

**_Jughead_ ** _ :  _ How are you feeling, Betts? 

**_Betty_ ** _ : Not good... _

**_Jughead_ ** _ :  _ 😞 I'm sorry. Do you need anything? I don’t have plans today if you want to hang out.

**_Betty_ ** _ : Not really ready for any company just yet but thanks for asking anyway...  _ 💜

_ He had been extremely sweet, asking if she was alright and seeing if she needed anything. It was the second time he’d checked on her since Friday and it felt nice knowing he was thinking of her, even if she wasn’t ready to see people just yet. _

_ Betty finally pulled herself up off the couch and took a shower, getting into her favorite unicorn pajamas and cleaning her house to pass the time. Now it was already well past three in the afternoon and she had just finished pulling out her leftovers from the night before when her phone dinged.  _

**_Jughead_ ** _ :  _ Hey, didn't see you in class today. Are you holding up alright, Duchess?

_ She grinned down at her phone, a funny feeling fluttering in her belly as she wrote back... _

**_Betty_ ** _ : Yeah, I’m good. I just didn't want to see Archie, that’s all. I'm not prepared for that level of emotional torment just yet. I’ve decided I’m still at the breakup stage where I stay in my pajamas all week and hide in my apartment. _

**_Jughead_ ** _ :  _ Hey, I completely get that. Spending the week in pj’s sounds like a solid plan, breakup or not. Need anything? I can get the assignments that Dr. Burnette gave out if you want?

**_Betty_ ** _ : Nah, I already let him know last night that I’d be out this week but there might be something you can do for me? I mean, if you really don’t mind...  _

**_Jughead_ ** _ :  _ Whatcha need, Betts?

**_Betty_ ** _ : Think you could maybe bring me some ice cream? I can pay you when you get here, I just really don’t want to leave my apartment anytime soon. _

**_Jughead_ ** _ :  _ No need for repayment, I got you. I'll be there in a little bit.

**_Betty:_ ** _ Really? You sir are my personal hero, Jughead Jones. Just remember, there’s a very strict dress code that you must adhere to... Lol. _

_ About thirty minutes later there was a knock on Betty’s door and she jumped up quickly to answer it, her heart fluttering when she saw his grin. He was dressed in red plaid pajama bottoms, a matching flannel shirt, and a white tank top, his arms full of grocery bags.  _

_ “What’s all this?” Betty laughed in confusion, stepping aside to let him in. Jughead walked into the kitchen and sat the bags onto the counter.  _

_ “Well, I know when Toni and her ex broke up last summer, she needed a lot more than just ice cream. So, I thought maybe...” he shrugged sheepishly.  _

_ Her heart melted at the sweet gesture, “Thank you, Jug. I just hope you plan to stay awhile, there's no way I'm eating all this alone!” _

_ "Don't worry, Betts. I'll be more than happy to take that bullet for you,” he said, patting his flat stomach. Betty chuckled, helping him unload all the junk food he brought for them to share.  _

_ As she got to the last bag, she noticed it contained a bottle of pineapple rum and a gallon of orange juice. Her heart thumped in her chest as she slowly looked at him.  _

There's no way...  _ she thought. _

_ Jughead turned, seeing the confused look on her face as she pulled out the rum. “Oh, I hope that was okay. I figured we can’t have a ‘break-up party’ without booze, right?” _

_ “You remembered my favorite drink?” she asked, her large doe eyes blinking back at him in awe.  _

_ “Of course I did. I mean, it’s all you'd drink when we all hung out together. I even had to start stocking it at the Wyrm after that last party we threw. Is that okay? I wanted to get you what you liked,” he replied softly. Before she thought any better of it, Betty launched herself into his arms, clutching onto him as tears filled her eyes. _

_ “That's more than okay with me. Thank you, Juggie,” she whispered, hugging him tighter when she felt him melting into their embrace.  _

_ It may sound silly, but the fact that he knew what she liked to drink meant a lot to her. She and Archie had dated for nearly two years and even he could never remember what she drank. He’d always get her a vodka orange juice and then never understood why she wouldn’t drink it. She hated the hangover’s she got from vodka, but no matter how many times she told Archie that fact, he always got it wrong. _

_ “Hey, no sweat. It’s what friends do," he replied lightly into her hair before pulling away, "Alright, let’s order some pizza and get this party started. What do you say, Betts?”  _

_ “Sounds like my kind of party, Juggie.” _

**_~~Four Hours Later~~_ **

_“You are_ ** _so_** _full of shit, Jones!” Betty laughed hysterically, tossing a handful of chips at him. They were both fairly drunk by this point but neither of them seemed to care much. They were having too much fun getting to know each other to worry about their alcohol consumption._

_ “No, I’m being serious, Betts! Look, you wanted to play ' _ **_Two Truths and a Lie_ ** _ ', you can’t call bullshit just ‘cause you feel like it. And why the hell would I lie about something that’s so embarrassing?” he snorted, tossing a garlic knot at her in retaliation that she easily ducked. _

_ “So, let me get this straight: you're telling me that Jughead Jones... King of the Southside Serpents and big, bad biker boy... is afraid... of bunny rabbits?” she howled with laughter, mirth dancing in her eyes. _

_ “Yes, Betty! Look, my dad dragged me to see a Janet Leigh double feature at the Twilight when I was ten and they showed _ Night of the Lepus _. It wouldn’t have been a big deal if Archie’s bunny hadn’t tried to gnaw my finger off the next day when I was over there for dinner. I’m telling you right now Elizabeth, bunnies are evil hellspawn sent from Lucifer himself!” he ranted, shuddering at the end of his story before downing the rest of his drink. _

_“Oh,_ _you poor baby...” Betty sang teasingly as she stood to get more rum, laughing so hard that she fell forward and landed squarely in Jughead’s lap with a grunt. Then she laughed even harder at his shocked expression when she slung her arms around his shoulders. “It’s okay, Juggie. I'll protect you from the big scawy bunny wabbits...”_

_ Betty’s playful laughter faded a moment later, however, when she finally looked in his eyes and noticed their proximity. Her heart drummed against her sternum as she watched him glance down to her lips briefly before looking back into her eyes.  _

_ All she'd have to do was lean down just a bit to press their lips together and she could taste him. Nevertheless, she knew that even if they may be the softest lips she'd ever kiss, it would  _ **_definitely_ ** _ be a bad idea to give in to her current thoughts. She cleared her throat, her cheeks flushing as she tried to compose herself.  _

_ “Wanna watch a movie?” she asked in a breathy tone, grabbing the remote from the coffee table without getting out of his lap. He nodded dumbly as he gaped at her. “Um, do you want me to...?” she gestured to the other side of the couch.  _

_ “No! I mean, stay,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close.  _

_ “A movie and some cuddling actually sounds pretty great right about now,” he finished, his voice thick and raspy. Betty smiled shyly and settled deeper into his lap, pulling a throw blanket over them. They stayed that way for the rest of the night, watching movies until they finally fell asleep together on the couch.  _

_ The next morning when she woke up, he was already gone. _

  
  
  


**_~~One Week Later~~_ **

**_Jughead_ ** _ :  _ Hey, so you up for some dinner at Pops? My treat, of course...

**_Betty_ ** _ : Idk, Jug...  _

**_Jughead_ ** _ :  _ Come on, Duchess. Please? I'll get you extra strawberries on your milkshake.

**_Betty_ ** _ : Well Mr. Jones, that right there is an offer I just can’t refuse  _ 😜 _ Meet you in 20.  _

**_Jughead_ ** _ :  _ Awesome. I'll see you there, Betts.

_ Betty pulled up to Pop’s a few minutes early, re-reading their texts with a smile on her face. It had been a week since she last saw him and her heart was already pounding just thinking about the way Jughead’s arms felt around her when he held her in his lap. How it felt to be pressed against him, their lips hovering just inches apart while she thought about how bad she wanted to taste him. _

_ Betty knew it was a bad idea for her to be having these kinds of feelings for a newly acquired friend so soon after her breakup, especially when that friend was also her ex’s brother, but she couldn’t stop herself. Something about the way he looked at her just made her feel like he could truly see her -the real her- and she longed to show him more. _

_ Betty was so wrapped up in her thoughts of Jughead as she made her way inside that it took her a moment to register that there was a couple already seated in her favorite booth. She was about to scan for a new seat but froze when she realized what she was seeing, all the happy feelings she just had evaporating.  _

_ Her eyes teared up involuntarily as she watched Archie Andrews with a raven-haired girl who was tucked into the booth beside him, making out heavily. Betty's gasp must have been a lot more audible than she anticipated because they turned to lock eyes with the blonde. When Archie saw her, he hurriedly pulled back from his date, looking at Betty with a panicked expression settling on his face. _

_ “Shit– Betty...” he started but his words fell on deaf ears. She didn't want to hear a thing he had to say, seeing as it obviously wasn't a struggle for Archie to figure out what  _ **_he_ ** _ wanted after their break up. She turned on her heels to race out of the diner, only to slam directly into a wall of lean muscle and leather. Betty glanced up to see Jughead's confused face, the tears already streaming down her cheeks. _

_ “Betts? What's wrong? Are you hurt?” he asked quickly, checking her over, clearly concerned for her. Trembling but not saying a word, Betty glimpsed over her shoulder at the booth behind her where a very perplexed woman was watching Archie closely as he stared at Betty and Jughead. Jughead's brow furrowed and he whispered, “What in the hell?” _

_ Betty choked on a sob, shaking her head as she broke free of Jughead’s hold, “I-I can't be here right now, Juggie. I’m sorry... I'll see you later,” she sniffled, running out the door to her car, barreling out of the parking lot before Jughead even had a chance to understand what he was seeing. _

  
  


_ Jughead finally locked eyes with Archie, his face twisted in anger as he approached the redhead, “What  _ the actual _ fuck, Archie?!”  _

_ Jughead was mad -beyond mad actually- he was incensed. Archie and Betty had been broken up for just a week and already he'd moved on to someone new? All the while, Betty had been a complete wreck and was shutting herself away from the world. Then the one-time Jughead managed to convince her to leave the house, Archie had to ruin it because he couldn’t keep his dick in his pants for a few weeks, at the bare minimum? _

_ Archie looked between his date and his best friend as if trying to figure out who to speak to first. “Could you gimme a second, Ronnie? I can explain... I swear. Just— two minutes. Please?” _

_ “Two minutes, Archikins. Then you'd better have a damn good explanation for what just happened just now,” the girl in the booth said, her eyes narrowing and venom dripping from her words. Whoever this girl was, it seemed she was likely to be the one to eat Archie alive if he were not careful.  _

Good. Serves him right, _ Jughead thought. _

_ Archie dragged Jughead away from the table, pulling him into the parking lot so that his date wouldn’t hear their conversation. Archie paced like a caged animal, tugging at his fiery red locks in frustration, trying to figure out how to explain what just happened.  _

_ Jughead watched his brother's obvious freak-out and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a deep pull. After a few minutes of silence, he got tired of waiting and finally spoke up. _

_ “So are you going to tell me what fresh hell I just walked into, Archie?” Jughead asked pointedly, smoking his cigarette quickly to calm his own nerves. All he wanted to do was run after Betty, but Archie didn’t exactly know they’d been hanging out so he stayed and waited for an explanation. _

_ Finally, Archie took a deep breath and began explaining everything to Jughead. “Okay. So, I met Veronica at school and– bro, we just, I don’t know, we kind of clicked. And–” _

_“You didn’t, Archie? Please_ ** _, please_** _tell me you didn't break up with Betty for_ _another girl,” Jughead asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Archie didn’t give an answer, just simply looked away remorsefully. “Jesus fucking Christ, Archibald! What the fuck were you thinking?! Did you at least wait until you were broken up before you asked this new girl out?”_

_ “I mean...” Archie trailed off, shrugging his shoulders and looking away. _

_That’s when it clicked in Jughead's mind, all the missing pieces making sense to him finally, “Oh_ _my God._ ** _She's_** _what you were doing the night you ghosted on Betty, isn't she?” Archie refused to meet his eyes, nodding in response._

_ Jughead's jaw clenched, the urge to knock some sense into Archie growing stronger by the second, “You really are a special kind of stupid, you know that? You need to go talk to Betty and tell her what you did. Right. Now! Goddamnit, she deserves to know the truth.”  _

_ “I can’t, I need to talk to Ronnie first," Archie replied. Jughead shook his head, laughing humorlessly. _

_ "Seriously, Arch? You cheat on your girlfriend with some random girl you met at college and all you can think about is talking things out with the girl you cheated with? Dammit, Betty fucking deserves better than that." _

_"Look Jug, Veronica didn't know I had a girlfriend when we met and I_ really _need_ _to smooth things over with her before I do anything else. I know what I did was really shitty but I really care about this girl! She’s the one, I know it in my soul," Archie cried out. Jughead scoffed at his idiocy, taking another drag off his cigarette._

_ "You do remember you said that exact same thing about Betty, right? Or have you forgotten all about the girl you were dating for the last two years?" _

_"Come on, Jug. You said it yourself, I was 16, what the hell did I know about love back then? But it’s different this time, I really think I could be happy -like_ _really and truly_ _happy- with Veronica. So I’m begging you, as family, could you just go talk to Betty for me? Please? She'd probably rather see anyone else but me anyway."_

_ Jughead still couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Archie actually expected him to just clean up the mess that he’d made and smooth things over with Betty for him? “Are you on Fizzle Rocks right now? She hates me more than she does you most of the time!" Jughead bellowed, hellbent on keeping their budding friendship between just them for now. He was going to check on her regardless, but he didn’t have to let Archie know that. _

_ “Come on Jug, please? I can't change how I handled things with Betty, but I can at least try to make things right with Veronica. She's the one man, I feel it in my soul,” Archie begged him, knowing damn well that he wouldn’t say no. Jughead groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face in frustration before he finally relented. _

_ “Where have I heard that before?” he mumbled, narrowing his eyes, “Fine, but only because Betty definitely doesn't need to deal with this–” waving his hands dramatically between Archie and an angry Veronica who was heading their way, “–right now. I'll go make sure she's okay, but... you broke this shit so you need to figure out how to fix it, man.” _

_*_ _*_ _*_

_ Jughead made it to Betty’s apartment from Pop’s in almost no time, but his concern for her doubled when she wouldn’t answer the door. He had been knocking for at least five minutes and nothing. He was afraid that she thought he somehow knew about what Archie did and he didn’t want that. _

_ “Betts, open up. It's me, I just wanna make sure you're okay,” he called through the door, knocking louder. _

_ Silence.  _

Fuck it, I’m going in. __

_ “Alright, Coop. Ready or not, I’m coming in!” Jughead shouted. Thinking he’d have to break it down if it was locked, he decided to try the knob first, just in case. He sighed in relief when it opened with ease and he inched his head inside the doorway. He peered into the darkness of the apartment, calling out her name but receiving no reply. “Betts?” _

_ He was about to call out again when the sound of water running caught his attention. _ Oh, thank God. She’s okay–  _ his thoughts were interrupted by a crash from the bathroom, followed by loud gasping sobs. His heart dropped into his feet as a chill ran up his spine. _

_ “Betty!” Jughead yelled, running towards the bathroom and forcing the locked door open with his shoulder. The agonizing sight that he was met with as he pulled back the shower curtain would haunt him forever: a pale and shivering Betty Cooper crumpled in her tub, fully clothed as streaks of blood poured from her palms, swirling down the drain of her stark white tub.  _

_It was eerily reminiscent of that infamous scene from_ **Psycho** _where a different Hitchcock blonde was stabbed to death on the silver screen. Suddenly, Betty looked up at him and trembled, her eyes filled with excruciating pain._

_ "J-J-Jug..." she stuttered, her teeth chattering loudly. _

_ “Jesus Christ...” Jughead whispered, reaching into the shower and turning off the icy water. He silently debated with himself for a minute before finally leaning down to pick her up out of the tub. _

_ “Duchess, can you hear me?” Betty nodded slowly before bawling into his neck as he cradled her to his chest.  _

_ “It’s okay now. I've got you, babe. Don't worry, I'm here, I’m with you,” Jughead murmured and carried her to her bedroom, pushing the door open with his foot and swinging her over the threshold.  _

_ He did his best not to let the visions of himself carrying a future Betty this exact same way (at a happier time) invade his mind, not while he had to focus on present Betty right now. He placed her on the bench seat of her vanity, cupping her face in his palms. “Sit tight, I’ll get you cleaned up.” _

_ He went back to the bathroom, removing his wet t-shirt and flannel before hanging them over the shower curtain to dry. He pulled out two fluffy peach-colored towels before grabbing a fleece robe from the hook behind the door and headed back to her room.  _

_ When he returned he rummaged through the dresser, grabbing her clothes and trying to keep his thoughts pure as he dug through her underwear drawer. He noticed a few pairs of men's pajama pants so he grabbed one and headed back over to an apathetic Betty. Jughead knelt down in front of her, gently drying her face and hair before running the towel down her arms.  _

_ “Betts, we have to get you out of these clothes,” he whispered, nearly falling backward at the startled look in Betty’s eyes as she gawked at him. He held his hands up in supplication and shook his head, “No, no, not like that, Duchess. I meant I’ll hold up the towel and you can change yourself. I just don’t want you to fall again... I won’t look, scout’s honor.” _

_ Betty’s head bobbed again as her eyes drifted down to his wet, bare torso, taking in his beauty. Despite the cold shower she'd just taken, seeing him like this made her feel as if her body were catching fire from the inside. Without warning, she was flooded with feelings that she couldn’t explain.  _

_ Racing thoughts of doing things to Jughead that she had never done -or even fantasized about doing- with any man before. Her teeth chattered loudly from the chill in her bones, but despite that, she felt fire building in her core and she had to squeeze her thighs together to ease the ache between them. _

_ After Jughead helped her get changed into some dry clothes, he cleaned up her hands, bandaging them and bringing them to his lips to kiss them tenderly. Then he pulled her into the living room and placed her on the couch, wrapping a throw blanket around her shoulders.  _

_ “Alright, now you just relax, okay? I'll just get changed real quick before I order us some food. Then we can binge-watch a series or something, your pick. That sound good to you?” _

_ Betty nodded again, watching in silence as he disappeared in the bathroom before emerging wearing a pair of pajama pants but still no shirt. Betty could tell from the low hanging pants that Jughead wasn’t wearing anything underneath and it made her mouth water.  _

I wonder what he tastes like? _ Betty’s cheeks blazed as she shifted her eyes to the television, her thoughts causing a need to pool in her center. She was embarrassed that she'd gone from crying over her ex-boyfriend one minute to wondering how his brother tastes... _

I wonder if he likes it when– No! Stop thinking like this, Elizabeth! He. Is. Your. Friend. He does not need you objectifying him... even if he does look like walking sex... and he is parading around your apartment half-naked...

_ “Betts?” Betty snapped out of her current fantasy at the sound of his voice, embarrassed by her thoughts. He chuckled huskily at the pinkish color dusting her cheeks and said, “I asked if you wanted some veggie lo mein and crab rangoon?” Betty’s eyes lit up at the thought of food and she nodded enthusiastically making Jughead laugh again. _

_ The food arrived a short time later and they sat together in comfortable silence, finally settling on some docuseries that Betty was only half paying attention to while they ate. Truthfully, she was far too consumed with trying to wrap her head around what she was feeling towards Jughead to care about some dude and his tigers.  _

_ Was she still upset over finding out that Archie had moved on and was dating someone already?  _

_ Kind of...  _

_ But it didn’t hurt as much now as it did when she'd arrived at Pop's earlier today. Honestly, her heart didn’t hurt like it had when he'd first broken up with her either. She was actually starting to feel a strange sense of relief that he had ended it when he did. She could see now that she was the one doing all the giving and Archie was doing all the taking.  _

_ Archie Andrews was a selfish asshole and she was better off without him... _

_ Also, just having Jughead here with her made her feel much better too. The way he took care of her, comforted her during her panic attack, it was more than anyone else had ever done for her in her entire life. She had dated Archie for  _ **_years_ ** _ and he never noticed when she was struggling (but in all fairness, no one else had either).  _

_ Jughead was the first person to ever see this side of her, but instead of bolting like most people would, he took care of her instead. _

That has to mean something, right?  _ she thought, yawning sleepily as the events of the day started to catch up with her. Her eyes had just begun to flutter closed when she felt Jughead picking her up again, cradling her to him like she was the most delicate thing in the world.  _

_ “Alright sleepy-head, let's get you to bed. Don’t worry, I’ll clean up this mess before I go,” Jughead whispered, his breath ghosting across her ear as he spoke.  _

_ Betty shivered against the warmth of his bare chest, the sensation causing the throbbing in her center to make her ache with need. He leaned down and pulled back the covers, laying her down gently and placing a light kiss on her temple.  _

_ “I’ll text you in the morning, Duchess.” _

_ Betty knew what she was about to ask was dangerous, knew that she was stupid for putting herself in this position, but she needed him. She felt a spark igniting in her soul and she wasn’t ready to let it flicker out. She wanted to get lost in it, if only for tonight, and just be around him. Nothing even needed to happen, she just needed him with her. _

_ “Will you stay with me again, Juggie? Please?” she pleaded, her fingers caressing his bicep and tracing the shape of his tattoos. She could see the struggle in his eyes, even as they darkened for a brief moment before he nodded.  _

_ “Let me lock up first,” Jughead said, kissing her forehead before he walked out of the room. When he came back a few minutes later, he slid into the bed behind her, hesitating for a moment before finally wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her flush against him. She hummed in appreciation, his scent relaxing her further as she clutched his hand to her chest.  _

_ “Goodnight, Juggie. Thank you for being here for me. It really means a lot to me...”  _

_ “Anytime, Betts,” he whispered into her hair before burying his face in her neck, his breath evening out. As she drifted to sleep, Betty could almost swear she felt him kiss her shoulder and murmur, "Goodnight, baby..." _

_ Betty stretched herself out on her bed slowly as she woke, her body stiff from her deep sleep the night before. It had been a while since she’d slept that well and she knew that Jughead was the reason for it. She stood up slowly, wondering if he was still there.  _

_ She searched the apartment for any trace of him but sadly, there wasn't. She couldn’t hold back the disappointment she felt creeping in when she realized Jughead really was gone again, just like the last time.  _

Don’t be stupid, Betty. He did enough for you yesterday, what more do you want? Guys like Jughead don’t go for girls like– _ Betty’s negative thoughts screeched to a halt when she saw a piece of paper and a bag from her favorite deli sitting on her counter. _

**_Betts,_ **

**_Sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up. I had to leave early to change before class and you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. But! I left you some breakfast and a sweet treat. Text me later if you need anything... or if you wanna hang out again... or even if you just want to talk. Seriously, I’ll be here anytime you need me..._ **

**_-Jug_ **

_ Betty felt her heart thumping, a different kind of warmth from the night before, burning through her chest and spreading to her limbs. Jughead had been so caring and it took her completely by surprise.  _

_ She never would have expected that under all that broody, biker aesthetic was such a gentle heart. Tears began to prick her eyes at the swell of feelings bubbling inside her when there was a knock at the door. She grinned and placed the note back on the counter, running to see if it was him. _

_ “Hey–,” Betty’s smile dropped instantly, her fingers curling in on themselves as she stared dumbstruck. Archie Andrews stood nervously on her front stoop, his head hanging down slightly as he scratched the back of his neck. _

_ “Hey, Betts. Can we talk?”  _


	4. Come Undone

**_Come Undone_ **

_ My immaculate dream, _

_ Made of breath and skin, _

_ I've been waiting for you, _

_ Signed with a whole tattoo, _

_ Happy birthday to you, _

_ Was created for you _

**_Come Undone (Cover)_ ** **\- My Darkest Days**

**_September 2019 - The Surprise Party_ **

“Damn, Cooper’s looking  _ mighty _ fine tonight. If I knew she’d look this good back in high school, I’d have tapped that a while ago,” Reggie slurred, leering at Betty as she danced with Kevin, making Jughead’s jaw clench tightly. 

Theoretically, he knew this was a side effect of keeping their relationship a secret, but it still bothered him. Even when they'd turned it into a game, it still irritated him when their guy friends would eyeball her like she was a piece of meat and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. 

He wanted to yell at Reggie, punch him in his stupid smug face, and then crush his lips against Betty's to show everyone around that she was his. The thought of throwing caution to the wind started to overwhelm him but before he could do anything stupid, Archie started yelling instead.

“Hey, man! Don’t you ever say that kinda shit again! You know Betty is off-limits, Mantle! Even think about going near her and I’ll break your jaw myself,” he growled, roughly bumping Reggie with his shoulder. 

"Calm down, man! I'm just saying, she's fucking hot. You can't blame me for looking, dude."

"I mean it, Reggie. Back the hell off," Archie spat. Jughead winced slightly at his tone, imagining just how Archie would react if he knew all the things he and Betty had done together,  _ multiple times in fact _ . 

He could still clearly remember how extremely Archie had reacted the last time he even  _ suspected _ that Jughead had a thing for her.

**_June 2017 - Sweetwater River_ **

_ Jughead couldn’t help but stare at the scene in front of him, jealousy filling his heart as he watched his brother's friends joking around in the river. Even here at Sweetwater River, where the lines of the town blurred, there was a clear separation between the two sides of Riverdale.  _

_ While the Northsiders messed around in the water, playing chicken and splashing each other, the Southsiders were relegated to the shadows, lounging on a rock under the maple tree several feet away. Stretched out next to Jughead, her barely-there bikini showing off her toned body, was his girlfriend of six months, Toni Topaz.  _

_ Toni was the girl that had helped to patch him up after his initiation, the one who he’d met when he first transferred to Southside High and had helped him reopen the Red & Black. She was sexy, mysterious, and an all-around badass - the ‘perfect’ girlfriend for the new Serpent King.  _

_ However, somehow she still wasn’t the girl that he wanted to be with. That girl was currently reclined on the bank of the river, her blonde hair fanned around her as it dried in the sun. He watched her toes tapping to the rhythm of the music coming from her headphones, the rippling of her calf muscle drawing his eyes to her shapely legs. He’d spent the last year pining over her from a distance while remaining indifferent to her when they were forced to be around each other.  _

_ No one could know that he dreamt of her almost every night, fantasized about doing dirty things to her while he– _

_ “Earth to Jones?” Sweet Pea said, tossing his wet towel at Jughead’s head. The brooding teen turned and glared at the tall Serpent.  _

_ “What the fuck, dude? Why are you throwing shit at me?” Jughead growled. _

_ “Well, if you were paying attention I wouldn’t have to throw things at you. We just wanted to see if you were ready to jet and head to the Wyrm? What has you so intrigued anyway?” Sweet Pea looked in the direction where Jughead had been staring just in time to see Betty Cooper flip over, untying the strings on her bikini top in order to get sun on her back. _

_ “Duuuude! Tell me you are not ogling Princess Peach over there?!” an appalled Sweet Pea shouted, loud enough for everyone around them to hear. Jughead’s ear’s tinged pink and he scoffed, trying to play it off as best he could. _

_ “What? No! I was just thinking about the trial coming up. Plus there's a lot of other shit going on at home, I just got distracted. Besides, why the hell would I be checking out my brother's girlfriend when I'm dating the hottest girl here?” he replied seductively, smiling down at Toni while stroking her thigh. _

_ “Flattery will get you everywhere, Jones,” Toni winked, giving him a quick kiss, “But seriously, even you guys have to admit that Cooper is packing a banging body underneath all those Granny sweaters. Hell, even I’d hit that. God, with legs like hers, I would happily wrap them around my face anytime.” _

_ “Well now, there’s quite an interesting image,” Jughead chuckled, doing his best to play it off by flirting with his girl– even if that was a scenario that he would be using when he had some alone time later that evening.  _

_ They all had a good laugh and went about their business, teasing each other as they gathered their things and made their way to their bikes, never noticing the Northsider who’d overheard their conversation. _

**_~~A Few Hours Later~~_ **

_ Jughead parked his bike out in front of the Andrews' home, thinking about the very serious conversation that he and Toni had before he left the Wyrm. He was in no way prepared for the turn of events that stemmed from her comments at the river that afternoon.  _

_ Toni confessed that she wanted to break up with him. _

_ She told him she’d been trying to figure out how to tell him for a few months and finally explained that she was more attracted to girls than boys. She said she always knew she was bisexual, but she didn’t realize just how much she liked girls until Peaches joined the gang.  _

_ She begged him not to hate her -not that he ever could- and told him she didn’t want to hurt him. He ended up hugging her and telling her that everything was going to be alright, that they were better as friends anyway.  _

_ He was actually relieved in a way. He felt that it was unfair to Toni for them to be in a relationship when he was harboring major romantic feelings for another girl. That was something that was more Archie’s style and he wasn’t like that at all.  _

_ Archie. _

_ God, he loved that boy like a brother even before the adoption, and he’d never do anything to hurt their relationship, but he sometimes wished that Betty was his girlfriend instead.  _

_ He had this recurring dream that she would admit she felt the same for him as he did for her. Then they would ride off into the sunset together and leave Riverdale and everything else behind them.  _

_ But those dreams always made him feel like a complete asshole. Because in order for that to happen, he would have to betray his best friend and the only family he had left. That was something he never wanted to do, ever.  _

_ Maybe it was better if he were alone for a while? That way he could work out his feelings for Betty on his own. _

_ Just as those thoughts entered his mind, he looked up to see a stoic looking Archie waiting for him on the front steps. From the look in his eyes, he could tell something was up but he just wasn’t sure exactly what it was. _

_ “Hey, you good?” Jughead didn’t need to wait for an answer, the look in Archie’s eyes told him everything he needed to know. "What's wrong?" _

_ “What’s going on with you and Betty?” Jughead’s eyes grew large at Archie's words and he swallowed hard, trying to keep his nerves in check. _

_ “What? What are you–” _

_ “Do you think I'm that stupid? I heard your little conversation with your new friends, Jughead. You know, the one where they made lewd comments about my girlfriend while you were all drooling over her at the river? Ring any bells? So, I'll ask you again: What's. Going. On. With. You. And. Betty?!” Archie spat, poking Jughead in the chest to emphasize his point.  _

_ “Nothing, dude. There’s nothing going on between us!” Jughead shouted back, shoving his hand away. He wasn't sure what crawled up Archie's backside but he wasn't in the mood to deal with it right now. _

_ “Come on! I see the way you look at her, Jug. You think I don't notice, but I've seen it with my own eyes!" _

_ "You're talking crazy, Arch!" _

_ "No, I'm not. You look at her the same way you look at a double cheeseburger from Pop's. So what, do you like her now? Are you trying to steal my girl from me– from your own brother?” Archie asked angrily.  _

_ Jughead was fuming and would've been more offended if it wasn't partially true. Yes, he did like Betty -more than liked actually- but he would  _ **_never_ ** _ steal her from Archie. He wasn't that much of an asshole. _

_ “How the hell could you even ask me that, dude? I don’t have any interaction with her outside of hanging out while you're around, and I would never do something like that to you.! For God’s sake, I just got dumped 'cause my girlfriend wants a girlfriend, I don’t need this shit from you tonight!” Jughead screamed, pushing past Archie and heading up the stairs to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Within seconds the door flung open behind him, a now calmer looking Archie standing in the doorway. _

_ “Toni broke up with you?” he asked, concern lacing his voice for the first time that evening. _

_ "Yeah, she did. So, could you stop this macho bullshit and quit trying to piss on your territory? I'm not in the mood," Jughead snapped, annoyance taking over.  _

_ "Damn, Jug. I'm– I'm sorry, man. I heard you guys at the river and got in my head about it, I guess. I shouldn't have come at you like that," Archie tried to apologize. _

_ "You're damn straight, you shouldn't have. I mean, do you really think so little of me that you'd think I'd try to steal your girlfriend right from under you?" _

_ "Of course not... I mean, I guess I just got a little nuts when I heard you guys talking about Betty is all," Archie paused, scratching the back of his neck. "You swear you don't like her?" _

_ Jughead swallowed thickly, hoping to sound convincing, " Yeah, I don't  _ like _ her, Archie. Besides, your girlfriend is not my type and I'm not the kind of guy to mess around with girls who are already taken." _

_ Archie laughed at first but then grew serious after a moment, "Good, I'm glad. Cause even if we ever break up someday, if I find out you tried to make a move or did anything with her, I'll beat your ass and then disown you. Got it?" _

_ "Uh, yeah, got it. No messing around with Betty Cooper, ever." _

He shook his head and tried not to think about that, ignoring the sinking feeling in his gut. Instead, he watched Betty and smiled as she moved around the dancefloor in her tiny outfit. Even though things were precarious at the moment, she had a way of making his fears fade away. He knew as long as they had each other, everything would be okay. 

Suddenly she caught his eye, licking her lips seductively and making his dick jump as he thought of all the things he was going to do to her tonight.  _ Just wait till I get you home, Cooper. I'm gonna bend you over and fu– _

“Jug!” Jughead was jerked from his fantasy by someone calling his name. He growled and reluctantly dragged his eyes off of where Betty was dancing, turning to see Veronica approaching him with a determined look on her face. 

_ Oh, Lord... _ he thought with a grin.

“Yeah, Ron? What’s up?” he asked, smiling at her knowingly. He could tell from her sway that Veronica had already had a few too many drinks and it made him chuckle.

“Do you think you could be a gentleman and give Betty a ride home? You're the only sober person here and you know I don’t like the idea of my Bettykins taking a cab alone,” Veronica stated with a wave of her hand, stumbling a bit. 

Jughead briefly acted put out by the whole exchange but finally nodded before walking towards his giggling lover. While everyone else was otherwise occupied, he took advantage of the darkened dance floor and surprised Betty by pulling her firmly against his chest, rubbing his semi-hard erection against her as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Ready for round two, Duchess? Your bestie wants me to ‘be a gentleman’ and take you home. How can I say no to that? Especially if...” he lowered his voice and whispered huskily, Betty's eyes darkening at his filthy words. "Would you like that, baby?"

Her panties were already soaked and she nodded, biting her lip before turning to say goodbye to Kevin and Joaquin. She tripped slightly as she headed towards the bar where Archie and Veronica were standing with some of his friends. She just hoped she could play off her flushed cheeks as too much alcohol consumption.

“Veeeeee, what’s this about m-me needing to get a r-ride home from less cool Mad Max-x?” Betty slurred her speech more than necessary, making sure to lay it on thick. She wasn’t actually drunk, just tipsy. 

However, she knew if she thought she was, Veronica would make sure someone she trusted got Betty home safe. And Jughead being her boyfriend's brother, he was always at the top of that list. In fact, this surely wasn't to be the last time Veronica would make Jughead be Betty’s personal chauffeur. 

“B, I don’t like you going home on your own at this time of night. And since Jug is the only one who's actually not drinking tonight, he once again gets the honors. Now Jones, if you don’t mind?” Veronica said, pushing a swaying Betty into his arms. 

Archie glanced at the pair warily, uncomfortably watching the way Jughead’s arm went around her waist to keep her upright. He tried to ignore the feeling he got, clearing his throat as he went back to nursing his beer _ – _ all the while keeping his eyes glued to them suspiciously.

“Alright Duchess, let’s get your drunk ass to the jeep... But, for the love of God, don't puke in my car again! I’ll make you walk home this time, I mean it!” Jughead scolded, winking at her when no one was looking. 

Betty stuck her tongue out as she gripped onto his waist tighter, purposely dragging her feet and stumbling more. After she almost tripped him for the third time, he was forced to pick her up in order to carry her out of the crowded bar.

Archie watched the interaction between them, a strange feeling twisting in his gut at seeing his two best friends leaving the bar together. Even though Jughead swore that he never liked Betty, there was something about the way he held her that didn't sit right with Archie. 

Maybe it was the care he took when he picked her up or the way she giggled into his chest as he carried her over the threshold of the bar door. Either way, he didn't like it, at all.

_ For two people who supposedly hate each other, they seem to be awfully close...  _ Archie thought to himself, sipping his beer and half listening to Reggie and Veronica argue over the newest reality show they'd all been watching. 

_ Something's going on with those two, I know it. And I'm gonna find out exactly what it is... _

  
  


* * *

**_September 2018 - The Talk_ **

_ Betty stood frozen in place, not believing that Archie would actually have the nerve to show up at her apartment and ask to talk after everything that happened yesterday. All the joy she'd woken up with was sucked out of her as soon as she saw him standing in front of her. She clenched her jaw, remembering her negative feelings from the night before. _

_ “What the hell could you possibly have to say to me, Archie? You  _ **_lied_ ** _ to me! About a hell of a lot more than I thought, apparently. So what makes you think I want to talk to you ever again?” _

_ “Please, Betty. You're my best friend–” Betty jabbed him in the chest with her index finger and glared, stopping his words. _

_ “Don’t. You. Dare... You don’t get to call me that, not anymore! You broke up with me a week ago saying you needed to be single and figure things out. You didn't want to talk then, but conveniently after I catch you with your tongue down another girl's throat,  _ **_now_ ** _ you want to talk? Tell me, Archie, did you really want to come here today or are you just here because your new girl is forcing you to be?”  _

_ Archie didn’t answer her, only hanging his head in silence. He looked up at her with an ashamed look on his face that had Betty’s blood boiling.  _

How fucking  **dare** he? Who the hell does he think he is that he can just come here and act like nothing happened? Like he didn’t lie to me about why he wanted to break up?

_ “That’s what I thought. Goodbye, Archie. Get the hell out of my building and  _ **_don't_ ** _ come back here ever again...” Betty scowled as she replied, attempting to close the door in his face but Archie threw his arm out to keep it open.  _

_“Wait! Please Betty, just... wait. I’m sorry, okay? But this isn’t just about me and–_ _it’s about us. Betty, we’ve been friends for the last two years and I don’t want to lose that,” Archie stammered, giving her a sad, pleading look, almost like a puppy being scolded._

_ “Please, just give me five minutes to explain why I did it and if you don’t like what I have to say, I’ll leave and never bother you again.”  _

_ The hurt and angry part of Betty wanted to tell Archie to get fucked and slam the door in his face. But another part of her -the inquisitive part- wanted to know what he could possibly have to say for himself. Her curiosity ultimately won out and she begrudgingly agreed to hear him out. “Five minutes, that’s it. And I swear, Archibald, I will throw your sorry ass out of here if you cross me even once!” _

_ “Deal,” he replied quickly. Betty stepped to the side to let him in, closing the door behind her. She moved to the kitchen to make some coffee before following him into the living room where he was already seated on the couch.  _

_ Betty placed her coffee on the table and sat with her hands clasped together tightly, trying to keep her bandages hidden from Archie. The last thing she needed was for him to  _ finally _ notice her terrible habit and start questioning her about it now.  _

It’s too late for him to care about that... _ she thought bitterly. _

_ The air surrounding them felt heavy and stifled, the awkwardness growing palpable with each passing second. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few more minutes before Betty finally cleared her throat and announced, “The clocks ticking, Archie...”  _

_Archie began to fidget nervously, trying to find the right words to say. He stopped and started several times before he settled on,_ _“I never meant for any of this to happen, Betty. I really didn’t... You have to believe me. I never, ever wanted to hurt you. I just–_ _when I met Veronica, I realized that it was unfair to both of us for me to keep being with you when I felt the things I did for her.”_

_ Betty scoffed and narrowed her eyes, “Then why didn’t you talk to me? Just tell me that you were having feelings for someone else so that we could end things on good terms. Or, here’s a novel idea, maybe at least break up with me face to face like a real man and not some fucking coward!”  _

_ She didn’t intend to start yelling at him, but the fact that not only was he confessing to lying about why he wanted to break up, but the knowledge that he’d been -at the very least- mentally cheating on her allowed her anger at the situation to just take over. She could tell that her outburst had Archie visibly frustrated too as she watched him run his hands through his hair repeatedly.  _

_ “Because I chickened out, okay? I had every intention of coming over to break up with you that night but I couldn’t do it! So, instead, I went to tell Veronica how I felt, to see if there was even anything there!” he shouted, his voice cracking as he looked at Betty with sorrowful eyes. He hung his head, his shoulders slumped forward remorsefully while he stared down at his fidgeting hands.  _

_ “I know that I should have talked to you first, Betts. And, yeah, it was selfish of me but... Betty, I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. To see the look in your eyes that I knew would be there the minute I broke your heart. I really do care about you. You’re my best friend,” Archie paused, his voice barely a whisper, “I knew if you found out about Veronica, I would lose you... And I didn’t want to lose you completely. I know it was a messed up way of thinking, but I just didn’t want to lose my friend, Betty.” _

_ Betty paused for a moment, her emotions raging as she took in everything he was saying. She was still angry and hurt by what he had done -and how he had done it- but strangely, part of her understood. Just last night she was feeling things for someone else that she’d never once felt with him, so was she truly any better? Especially given that Jughead and Archie were family and she’d been secretly crushing on Jughead ever since the moment they'd met, she was just too scared to admit it before now.  _

_ She wouldn't cry over Archie’s actions anymore, not now that she realized she didn't feel as strongly for him as she thought, but she did have to know, “I'm not going to ask if you were intimate with Veronica that night, I’m pretty sure I already know that answer... But I do have to ask... did you ever loved me or was I just someone to pass your time with? I just need to know, for my own closer...” _

_ “Of course I loved you, Betty. I just– I could never give you the love you deserved,” Archie replied, tears in his eyes as he finally turned to face her.  _

_ “Can I ask why not, Archie?” _

_ “Because Betty... You’re just so perfect and I’ve never been good enough for you. I’ll never be good enough for you. You deserve someone who will love you the way that you're supposed to be loved. I just couldn’t be that guy,” he explained with a sad smile.  _

_ Betty wanted to believe that he was being sincere but she didn't know what to think. Truthfully, she hated that he'd put her on this pedestal of perfection when she was obviously far from perfect. It just proved to her that Archie never looked past her outer facade to see who she really was on the inside. _

_ “You know, I really hate that word. I’m not perfect, Archie. I never was. You just didn’t take the time to see it for yourself,” she paused and took a breath, collecting herself. _

_ “Regardless, that’s neither here nor there now. The thing is, Arch, it hurt more that you didn’t think you could come to me and talk about how you were feeling. If you had just talked to me, I would've understood. Yeah, it still would have hurt me, but I can almost guarantee it would have been a hell of a lot less messy.” _

_ “I’m sorry, Betty. I swear, I’m so damned sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen,” Archie sobbed, crying into his hands. Betty awkwardly laid her hand on his back and began patting softly. She was still pissed at him but she wasn’t so cold that she wouldn't give him comfort, even though he caused all of this to happen. _

_ “I know you are,” she sighed, letting him cry it out. “I know.” _

_ “Do you think we could ever go back to being friends?” he asked after his tears slowed, looking at her with hope in his big brown eyes. _

_ “I know I'm supposed to say, ‘Yes, of course, we can’... That's what the polite part of me always says, but I can't give you the answer you want right now. You broke what trust we had and for now, there's nothing else I can say to you. I’m going to need some time, Archie. Can you understand that?” _

_ “Yeah, I understand. Take all the time you need, Betty. Just let me know what you decide, either way? Alright?" _

_ “I will, Archie. Goodbye.” _

  
  


**_October 2018 - The Birthday Gift_ **

****

_ It had been two weeks since Archie had shown up at Betty's apartment to explain his actions, asking if they could still be friends. Unfortunately for him, she really wasn't sure how to answer that question yet.  _

_ But if she were being honest, Archie and their friendship status had been the furthest thing from her mind lately.  _

_ She did actually mean it when she said she'd consider it. However, it was kind of hard to think about Archie and how she felt about being friends again when so much had happened to distract her.  _

_ First off, the week after she'd walked into Pop's and saw him with another girl, she was shocked to be approached by the very same girl while studying in the library. _

\--

**_"Hi, you're Betty Cooper, right?" Betty stopped reading her paragraph, looking up at who was addressing her._ **

**_The last person she expected to see was the girl she now knew was named Veronica, watching her with hesitant eyes. Betty couldn't help but stare at her as if she'd grown a second head for a moment before finally snapping out of it._ **

**_"Oh, uh, sorry. Yes, I'm Betty. And you must be..."_ **

**_"Veronica Lodge," Veronica replied, holding her shaky hand out with a hesitant smile on her face. Betty shook her hand, trying to figure out what this was about._ **

**_Before she could question her though, the girl spoke up again, "I wanted you to know, I had no idea he was dating you. If I had, I wouldn't have agreed to a date with him at all. I’m not out here trying to steal anyone’s man."_ **

**_Betty could see the apprehension in the girl's chocolate brown eyes, her brows furrowed as she looked at her. This girl wasn't being malicious or catty; she was being completely honest– that much she could tell. Betty smiled and offered Veronica a chair._ **

**_"I believe you, Veronica. I have no hard feelings toward you, Archie's the one at fault here. He's the one who lied– to both of us, might I add. You couldn't have known that he was going to do something like that," Betty felt sympathy for this girl and could sense that this situation had been weighing heavily on her. She watched as Veronica breathed a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed._ **

**_"Oh my God, thank you, Betty. I’ve only been in Riverdale for a few months and I don’t want people to think I’m the new town homewrecker or anything. I told Archie that until things were settled between you two that he and I were done. I liked him but I don’t feel right about going out with him knowing what he did to you.”_ **

**_“Oh, you don’t have to–” Veronica lifted her hand to stop her._ **

**_“Yes, I do. He needs to get himself straight and I... well, I was wondering if you might want to hang out sometime? I know it may seem weird but I don’t really have many girlfriends here and I feel like maybe we could be friends? Maybe bond over the fact that the Ginger Judas lied to the both of us for who knows how long?” Veronica asked timidly._ **

**_“I think I’d like that, a lot.”_ **

\--

_ After that, she had spent a lot of her free time hanging out with Veronica and getting to know the ex-socialite turned social warrior better.  _

_ Honestly, the brunette wasn’t at all what Betty had expected, but she had a passion and fire inside her that anyone could admire. She enjoyed spending time with her new friend and they had grown to be very close, fairly quickly.  _

_ And of course, then there was her favorite distraction of the last few weeks: Jughead Jones.  _

_ Their newly developed camaraderie had been a breath of fresh air for her and she loved getting to know him on a deeper level. And needless to say, her fiery crush on the brooding boy from the wrong side of the tracks only continued to grow the more time they spent together.  _

_ She'd learned things about him that she never knew before and it felt good, like they could truly trust each other. Right now, he was the only person she  _ **_fully_ ** _ trusted (no offense to Veronica). He’d just been there for her and seen her darkness and he wasn’t afraid of it. He told her he had a similar darkness inside him too, so he understood what she was going through.  _

_ They talked about how upset he was with how Archie handled the breakup and how things were weird between them currently. Strangely enough, Jughead seemed to be more enraged with how Archie ended their relationship than Betty did.  _

_ But maybe that's because, in retrospect, she could see just how wrong she'd been about how she really felt for Archie. She put up with things that she never should have and she was happier now.  _

_ She learned that he and Archie had grown up together, been friends all their lives. But when Jughead was much younger, after his mother left, he'd begun to act out, starting fights, and getting into trouble at every turn. Their brotherly bond started when Jughead was eleven.  _

_ He and Archie had been playing with matches outside Riverdale Elementary when an accidental fire started. Knowing how differently kids from the Southside were treated, Archie took the fall for Jughead instead. Archie had literally saved his life, kept him out of juvie, and from being labeled a firebug.  _

_ Then later when Fred saved him from being homeless and adopted him, it just solidified their status as brothers. He admitted to her that part of him felt like he owed Archie for all that he had done for him, even if the other part wanted to smack Archie for being a douchebag half the time. _

_Another of the many things she’d learned over their time getting to know each other was that Jughead_ ** _absolutely_** _hated_ _his birthday. Betty could still vividly remember talking to him about it a week earlier._

\--

**_“How can anyone hate their birthday?” Betty asked, completely shocked at his statement._ **

**_“I just do, okay? It’s a completely pointless day that just reminds me of all the bad memories from my childhood,” Jughead griped, trying not to snap at her, but feeling like he was failing miserably._ **

**_Betty’s face softened and she timidly laid her hand on his forearm. Jughead jumped as he felt electricity shoot through his body, simply from her touch. He smiled and wondered if she felt it too._ **

**_“I’m sorry, Juggie. I didn’t realize... I won’t push you on it, but do you think it would be okay if I– I mean, I could...?” she trailed off, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth._ **

**_“Could you what, Betts?” he asked quietly._ **

**_“Do you think I could get you a gift at least? Would that be alright?” she asked with a hopeful smile. Jughead took one look at her wide eyes and smiled, knowing that he’d never be able to deny her anything._ **

**_“Yeah, I would love that.”_ **

\-- 

_ Now that his actual birthday was finally here, Betty couldn't stop thinking about what his reaction would be when he finally saw the gift she got him.  _

_ She had originally thought about buying him a new laptop, given that the one he currently had was ancient and ready to give up the ghost. However, she worried he wouldn’t like whatever one she picked out so after she spent hours searching the internet for ideas, she finally found the perfect gift.  _

_ She had come across a fully restored vintage Underwood typewriter and instantly knew that he needed to have it. She got a great deal on it and even used some of the money that she'd made from reselling the Jag-Stang to make sure it could be express shipped. _

_ She knew it was cutting it close but the gift finally arrived the previous morning, just in time for her to box it up and hide it in the back of her closet. She’d fully intended on giving it to him the night before when he came over for the un-birthday dinner she cooked for him, but then he’d gone and shown up on his motorcycle and ruined that idea.  _

_ Since he had no way to get it home, she figured it would be best to give it to him the Monday after his birthday before their shared class. That, along with the flannel he’d left on her couch again _ **_–_ ** _ the one that she was currently wearing while she made herself dinner. _

_ Betty couldn't explain why she'd done it, but something had possessed her to strip down to just her panties and spend his entire birthday lounging around in his clothes. Maybe it was because it was comfortable or maybe it was because it smelt like him. Either way, she didn't want to take it off. _

_ Every now and then she would lift the collar, inhaling his scent and hum to herself. It was probably stupid of her, torturing herself this way, but she couldn’t stop. She missed him whenever he was gone and having something of his made her feel better.  _

_ Betty looked at her phone for what seemed like the hundredth time, hoping that there would be a message from him, but there was still nothing new. She wanted to give him space, but it was already dinner time and she couldn’t stand the thought of not talking to him on his birthday.  _

_ She wasn't sure if he would be going out with any of his other friends or not but she decided to shoot him a text anyway. _

**_Betty:_ ** _ Hey Juggie, I know you hate it but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday anyway! _ 🥳

_ Butterflies fluttered in her belly when she saw the three bubbles appear instantly, dancing on her screen until his reply finally came through. She smiled at his use of the personal nickname he had given her years ago. He used to use the name to tease her about being -well, herself- but now it was more of a term of endearment and it had finally grown on her. _

**_Jughead:_ ** Thanks, Duchess 😘

**_Betty:_ ** _ Any big plans for the night? I know you are kinda weird about your bday so I wasn’t sure. _

**_Jughead:_ ** Betty, I’m weird about a lot of things, my bday is only one of many haha. But no, I don’t have plans. I usually go to the movies but not really feeling it this year.

**_Betty:_ ** _ Why not? _

_ She watched the bubbles jump and stop, then jump again and stop. She knew whatever he wanted to say must be big if he had to keep rewriting his message. Once he finally hit send, her heart dropped into her stomach and guilt washed over her.  _

**_Jughead:_ ** Well, I used to go with Archie every year but tbh, I didn't want to see him... I mean, you already know things have been kind of strained between us. It just didn’t feel right to continue the tradition this year after the shit he's pulled lately. __

**_Betty:_ ** _ Oh, I guess I can understand that. But Juggie, I don't want to cause problems between you and Archie. I know we have gotten close but I don't want to make you choose.  _

**_Betty:_ ** _ I mean, we've never discussed if he even knows we're friends now or not. I just don’t want my issues with him to be the reason that you guys drift apart... _

**_Jughead:_** There's more to it than just what happened with you. But I do hate what he did to you, Betts. Especially since you and I have gotten closer and I can see what a beautiful person you are, inside and out **.**

**_Betty:_ ** _ Juggie That's so sweet...  _ **🙈**

**_Jughead:_** I'm just speaking truth, Betts ❤️

_Betty chewed her lip, failing to hide her smile as his words made her blush. She honestly wondered what he would say if he could see how she was walking around right now._ _Would he go crazy if he knew what she was thinking about doing to him or even what she wanted him to do to her? She braced herself and decided today was as good a day as any to test the waters..._

**_Betty:_ ** _ I think you’re pretty great too, Juggie... If we're being honest, there are so many things I wish I could tell you...  _

**_Jughead:_ ** You can tell me anything, Betts... You know that.

**_Betty:_ ** _ But what if I showed you instead?  _ 😘

_ Betty took a deep breath and before her nerves could get to her, she sent Jughead a picture of herself lying in bed, posing seductively. All she had on was a thin pair of lavender colored lace panties covering her sex and his flannel, leaving it unbuttoned and just barely covering her breasts. From the angle, you could clearly see the expanse of her skin all the way down to her mound. It was risque but still tasteful. _

_ After a few awkward seconds of no response, Betty’s phone started to ring, Jughead’s picture popping up on the screen. She took a steadying breath, swiping the answer call button, and holding the phone to her ear. _

_ “Hey...” she whispered shyly, trying to keep her erratic heartbeat under control. She didn’t know where the confidence to send that picture came from but she really wanted to know what he thought of it.  _

_ “B-Betts– Um, did you send that to me on purpose?” he stammered, his voice low and rough. She could tell the picture at least had some effect on him, but she wasn’t sure if it was in a good way or a bad one. _

_ Betty worried her bottom lip between her teeth briefly before she answered, “Of course I did, Juggie. Let’s just call it part of your birthday gift...”  _

_ “Oh, that’s just part of it? And what’s the other part of my gift, Elizabeth?” Jughead teased, trying to break the tension. Betty’s breathy giggle on the other line sent a shockwave straight to his cock, making him grow even harder than before. _

Is this really happening right now?  _ he asked himself as he fought the urge to palm his growing erection. _

_ “Well, we’re both adults, it can be whatever you want it to be, Jug...” she replied, her breath hitching when he growled on the other line. If she wasn’t wet before, she most certainly was now and she really wanted to see how far she could take this. _

_ “Anything I want?” Jughead replied in a low voice, forgetting everything else and imagining all the things he would do to her if she allowed it. He'd wanted her for so fucking long, had so many fantasies of her in his head, that he couldn’t pick just one. He hummed as he stared at her picture, “Do you really mean that?” _

_ “Yes...” Betty murmured, her breathy tone conveying her desire for him.  _

_ “Do you know what you’re getting yourself into, Betts? Because if we decide to open this door, I don’t think we can close it again. I don’t want to just be a rebound.” _

_ “No!” Betty exclaimed, hoping he didn’t believe that’s what this was. She wanted him for more than just a fling, “You aren’t a rebound... At least I don’t want you to be... I want this... I want  _ **_you_ ** _... Honestly, I have for a while now.” _

_ Jughead stopped to take in what she was telling him but then images of Archie and their friendship filled his head, along with the warning he'd given him, all of which made him pause on his lustful thoughts.  _

God, Archie even cockblocks me when he’s not around,  _ he groaned, rubbing his eyes in frustration.  _

_ “Fuck. It’s not just that, Betty. Look, I know he and I aren’t in a great place but Archie’s my brother and I don't want to hurt him. I promised him–” _

_ “Oh! God, yeah. No, I completely understand. Say no more,” Betty replied quickly, reclining onto her pillows in mortification as she thought,  _ Oh my God, what was I thinking?! 

_She hesitated for a longer beat than normal, the thick silence between them making Jughead nervous. He was telling the truth when he said he didn’t want to ruin his relationship with Archie, but he also didn’t want Betty to think it was because he didn’t want_ _her. Because he wanted her in the worst possible way._

_ He just needed her to under understand... _

_ “Betts? Please don’t think it’s because I don’t want to, it’s just Archie pretty much threatened me and–”  _

_ “No, no, it’s okay. I get it, Juggie. Archie's family and that's too important to you... for us to... well, for there to be anything more than friendship between us. It's okay,” Betty interrupted, not wanting to embarrass herself any more than she just had. She was already struggling to fight the ghost of her mother’s voice as it was...  _

**...Boys don’t like loose girls, Elizabeth... No one wants a whore...**

**...You're not special, Elizabeth. You will never be anyone's first choice...**

_ “Really, I promise it’s alright. I understand, Jug...” Betty trailed off, laughing nervously before trying to clear the lump in her throat. She didn’t exactly take rejection well to begin with but this was even more humiliating than normal and she just wanted to crawl in a hole and hide for a while. She coughed awkwardly and said, “Anyway, yeah, I should probably go. I think I have just about filled my quota of humiliation for one day.” _

_ “No! Please, I didn’t–” Jughead floundered and she just chuckled uncomfortably again. Jughead could tell from her voice that he had hurt her. _

God, I'm so fucking stupid!  _ he scolded himself. _

_ “Seriously, it’s really okay, Juggie. We can just add this to the ever-growing list of reasons why you hate your birthday and go about our friendship as if I didn’t just pathetically throw myself at you, only to epically crash and burn. I don’t think my ego can take it if we brought this up ever again,” Betty tried to joke, her voice cracking as her eyes filled with tears. She felt so stupid. _

Did I misread the signals? Maybe he was just being nice and not actually flirting with me? 

**...Stupid, stupid, Elizabeth. No man will want you the way you are...**

_ “No, Betty. Wait... please,” Jughead begged, feeling like the world’s biggest jerk for upsetting her. Truthfully, all he wanted to do was give in, go over to her place, and have her just like he'd always wanted her, regardless of the consequences.  _

_ “Seriously. It’s completely fine, Jug. I just want to be friends and forget this ever–”  _

_ “Touch yourself,” Jughead spoke over her, his voice demanding and confident, his need to show her how he felt finally winning out.  _

_ “Excuse me?” Betty choked out, stunned by his sudden change in demeanor. She shook her head, wondering if she misheard him, “But you said... I mean, what about Archie?” _

_ “You said anything I want for my birthday, right? Well, all I've really wanted for the last two years is you. So I want you to come for me, Betty.”  _

_ “Jug, are you serious–” _

_ “Elizabeth,” Jughead’s raspy voice cut through her like a knife, the deep tone sending heat pulsing through her veins. “I said I want to hear you get off for me. Now, be a good girl and do as I say." _

_ Betty shivered at his demanding tone, quickly doing as she was told. She slowly began touching herself, trying to stifle her moans as she gradually circled her throbbing clit with her fingers until she heard Jughead clicking his tongue in a scolding manner.  _

_“Louder, Elizabeth. I need_ _to hear exactly how much you are enjoying yourself,” Jughead growled, giving in and stroking himself over his pants._

_ Betty’s cries grew louder as she gasped his name, running her fingers through her slick folds. His change in mood was tantalizing and she wondered how different it would sound if he were here with her, whispering those words into her ear while pushing his fingers inside her.  _

_ “Are you touching yourself like I asked, Elizabeth?” Jughead demanded, pulling his cock out of his boxers, already painfully hard just hearing her in gasps simply from his commands. _

_ “Y-Yes...” Betty breathed, rubbing her clit faster. She’d never experienced phone sex before, never really wanted to, but something about doing it with Jughead was thrilling. Hearing him pleasure himself while she rode her fingers at the same time was by far the hottest sexual encounter she’d ever had.  _

_ “Mmm, that’s my good girl. Tell me, are you wet for me, baby?” Jughead questioned, slowly working his shaft while he listened to her breathy moans. He groaned, knowing for sure that he could listen to the sounds of her in ecstasy forever and never grow tired of it. _

_ “Oh, God... I'm so, so wet, Juggie,” Betty replied while plunging two fingers into her swollen cunt, curling them inside for added pleasure. “I just wish you were here to see for yourself.”  _

_ “Me too, baby...” Jughead groaned, stroking himself faster, squeezing the base with each pass and imagining Betty thrusting her fingers into her pulsating core for him. _

_ “I-I always get  _ **_so_ ** _ wet when I think about you, Juggie,” she whimpered in admission, placing her phone on speaker and dropping it beside her. She tugged on her nipples roughly, fucking her fingers and imagining that they were his instead. _

_ “When do you think about me, Betty?” he asked, nearly exploding at the knowledge that she had touched herself while thinking of him. _

_ Betty could feel herself reddening, all the most recent times she’d made herself come jumping to mind. “At night, when I’m in bed alone... Or in the shower... And when– when I use my vibrator...” _

_“Elizabeth, you_ _naughty girl. Do you fuck yourself and imagine that it’s my tongue that’s buried in that tight little pussy of yours? Or maybe you pretend your fingers are mine?” Jughead growled, stroking faster, “Does it get you off to think of all the dirty ways I could touch you? Do you think about all the ways you want me to fuck you?”_

_ “Oh God, yes! I think about having you in my bed, thrusting into me so hard that I can’t think straight. I think about you coming over just to bend me over the side of my couch and pound into me until I scream so loud that everyone knows what you do to me. I think about you every night when I make myself come,” Betty choked out as she sped up, her rapidly approaching climax leaving her a panting mess. _

_ “Do you want that, Elizabeth? Do you want me to fuck you like you’re mine?” _

_ “Yes! God, yes! I want you to fuck me so bad. Do you want that too, Juggie?” Betty pleaded, desperately wanting to hear him say he wanted her just as much. She  _ **_needed_ ** _ to hear him say it. _

_ “You have no idea, Duchess. All I think about is having you under me, writhing while you come undone,” he paused, debating with himself for a moment before continuing, “Switch to video so you can see what you do to me, Elizabeth...”  _

_ Betty picked up her phone and did as he asked, only to be greeted with the sight of him rubbing his cock, a pearl of pre-cum beading at the head. Betty gulped at the sight of his thickness, working herself faster while she watched him pump his length. _

_ “Fuck Juggie, are you trying to kill me? You are so fucking hot,” Betty whimpered, adjusting her phone to make sure the camera had a great view of her fingers working in and out of her cunt. Jughead grunted as he watched her fingers slide inside her wet heat, desperately wanting to bury his face into it right now. _

_ “I could say the same, Elizabeth. Fuck, I can’t stop thinking about what it would feel like to be buried deep inside you, fucking you from behind while I pull your hair,” he moaned, his hand working faster on his shaft. Betty preened, crying out at the thought of him tugging her hair while he surged into her.  _

_ “Oh? You like that, don’t you? My naughty girl wants me to be a little rough with her? Press my fingers into your hips so hard that you’ll see the bruises for weeks and think about how good I fucked you? You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Elizabeth?” _

_ “Y-Y-Yes... Juggie, I-I- I’m so close...” she groaned, feeling her orgasm hanging just out of reach. _

_ “You know I’m gonna have to fuck that pretty pink pussy of yours now, right baby? Just think of how good it will feel to have me buried deep inside you, fucking you senseless. Making you scream... making you  _ **_mine_ ** _... You want that, don’t you? You want to be mine, Betty?”  _

_ “Yes!” she screamed, screwing her eyes shut as she ground the heel of her palm on her clit. Jughead could see that she was right on the verge of exploding and all he wanted was to see her come apart for him. _

_ “You’re mine now, Elizabeth. Say it... Say you’re mine...” _

_ “I’M YOURS! FUCK!” Betty cried, her body lifting from the bed and spasming as her climax crashed over her. She desperately gasped for air, coming harder than she ever had before. _

_ “That’s my good girl... So good for me,” Jughead praised her as he came undone as well, shooting hot ropes of come across his bare stomach and chest. Their eyes never left each other as they came down from their highs, both panting heavily while trying to catch their breath. Jughead was the first to break away, grabbing a shirt to clean off his chest before pulling his boxers back up.  _

_ “Juggie?” Betty whispered, covering her chest with Jughead’s flannel. _

God, I am never washing that shirt ever again _ , he thought as his eyes met hers. _

_ “Yeah, Betts?” he replied, holding his breath and waiting for her to tell him she regretted what they had just done.  _

_ Instead, she smiled at him, leaning towards the camera as she whispered, “Happy Birthday...” _


	5. Bad Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, lovelies! I don't think this chapter has any *specific* triggers that aren't already canon but there will be smut... So, be warned. But I mean, given the song choice for this chapter, I am sure you guessed that one lol.
> 
> What am I saying, pretty much every chapter is gonna have the smuts, let's be real haha!
> 
> Shout out to @strangenightsofdaydreams and @KittiLee for their help beta'ing this thing :)
> 
> -Bina
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Bad Things_ **

_ When you came in, the air went out _

_ And every shadow filled up with doubt _

_ I don't know who you think you are _

_ But before the night is through _

_ I wanna do bad things with you _

**_Bad Things_ ** **\- Jace Everett**

**_September 2019 - Two Days After The Surprise Party_ **

Betty collapsed onto Jughead’s chest with a strangled cry, swooning from yet another orgasm and pulling his climax from him with her still quivering walls. They had just gone for a second round shortly after an already pretty intense lovemaking session so for the moment, they were content to lay together in complete euphoria. 

Once they’d both started to regain their senses and were completely relaxed, Betty decided that it was probably as good a time as any to bring up the subject that had plagued her mind since the party a few nights ago.

“Juggie, can I ask you something?” she wondered.

“Always, baby,” he replied, dropping a tender kiss to her hair.

“Um, how long are we going to keep doing this?” she asked quietly, raising up to see his face. She didn't want to ruin the beautiful moment they were sharing, but it was something that was eating at her. She enjoyed what they had together, but it was beginning to feel like things would never change between them.

Jughead groaned, pressing the heel of his palms into his eyes as he thought. He knew she wanted to come clean to everyone now, to finally be a  **real** couple, as she’d once put it but it was never going to be that easy. He wanted to tell people too, but he was all too aware of what was going to happen when they went public. And, honestly, the thought scared him to death. 

He was trying not to let his guilt, fears, and insecurities run his life, but he still felt like he was drowning in them. He hadn’t been able to get over the guilt he carried with him, it just kept compounding and getting worse. Especially since that horrible night a few months ago when he tried to confess everything to Archie and their lives imploded with one single phone call... 

* * *

**_March 2019 - Collapsing_ **

_ Jughead paced back and forth in front of the picture window in his parent’s house, his heart firmly lodged in his throat. He had been waiting all afternoon for Archie to get back from his study group so that they could finally have ‘the talk’. He knew it wasn’t going to be an easy topic, and Jughead was likely to end up with a shattered jaw, but he was getting tired of all the sneaking around. _

_ He and Betty had been seeing each other in secret now for almost five months and Jughead had finally worked up the nerve to tell Archie. They had discussed it as a couple and both decided that with Fred and Mary on a business trip upstate and Betty doing whatever it was she and Veronica did on their all-girls NYC trips, this would be the best time to tell Archie the truth about their relationship.  _

_ The last six months had been the best of Jughead’s life and he wanted to be able to share it with the world, starting with his family. He wanted to be able to take her out to dinner without worry, wanted to take her to the Whyte Wyrm to drink and shoot pool, and spend nights hanging out in his apartment for a change. He didn’t want her to feel like he was ashamed to be with her. He was already half in love with her and he knew she was it for him. _

_ “Hey, Jug. What are you doing here?” Archie asked as he walked in the front door, sitting his bag down by the stairs. Jughead swallowed around the lump in his throat and gathered up his courage to face the music. After this, everything was going to change and hopefully not for the worst. _

_ “I, uh- I actually wanted to talk to you about something, it’s kind of important to me. I thought maybe we could order pizza and have a guy’s night? I really need to get something off my chest...” _

_ “Okay, are you alright? You’re kinda freaking me out, Jug.” _

_ “Yeah, it’s just–” Jughead began but was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the house phone. He let out the breath he was holding as Archie held up his hand and motioned for him to hold on, stepping into the kitchen to answer the call. _

_ “Hello– Oh, hey Mom... What? Mom– Mom? Slow down, I can’t understand... Okay, Mom, just tell me what’s wrong–” Jughead watched in horror as his brother’s eyes grew large and all the color drained from Archie’s face.  _

_ He dropped the receiver as his entire body went limp, barely giving Jughead time to catch him before they both hit the ground. Jughead could hear Mary’s wails on the other end of the line, screaming something that wasn’t discernible in the state she was in. _

_ “Arch–? Archie, what’s wrong? What happened?!” Jughead demanded, shaking Archie before giving up and grabbing the phone, bringing it to his ear. “Mom? Mom, what’s going on? Archie just collapsed and I don’t–” _

_ “He’s gone, son,” she cried, her voice breaking, “Fred... H-He’s gone...”  _

* * *

“Betts, you know how much I want to tell everyone about us too, but we’ve been through this. I'm not sure if Archie will mentally be able to handle it right now,” he sat up, letting the sheets fall down around his waist while he ran his hand through his messy curls, “This year has been so hard on all of us already, but most especially on Archie.” 

“I mean, with Mom taking that job in Chicago right after we lost Fred and then that jackass Frank coming in and practically running Andrews Construction into the ground,” Jughead growled, thinking back on the mess he and Archie were left to clean up after Jughead ran Fred’s deadbeat brother out of Riverdale.

“He’s been working non-stop just to get caught up. Hell, I am surprised he was even able to make it to his own surprise party. It's been so bad, I’ve even had to send Serpent crews out just to help keep the thing afloat. Couple that mess with trying to still go to school full-time... I’m honestly terrified that one more big event -like learning that his brother has been dating his high school sweetheart behind his back- just might be the linchpin that makes him go off. I know it’s not exactly what we want to do, but I'm trying to protect him... and you too.”

Betty sighed sadly, not wanting to concede but knowing Jughead had a valid point. She’d been there for them and could see just how hard Fred’s passing was on the family. 

And no matter how much she wanted to shout from the rooftops that she was hopelessly in love with Jughead Jones, she didn’t want to do it at the risk of putting either he or Archie through anything else. 

She knew the Andrews/Jones family had been through hell in the last few months and things were just now starting to get back to normal. Even the old Archie was starting to make an appearance again. It would be selfish of her to ruin that by demanding that Jughead tell him something knowing he’d meltdown over. 

“You’re absolutely right, Juggie. It was insensitive of me to bring it up so soon after... well, yeah. I’m sorry if I ruined our night by pressuring you. I know you're just looking out for your brother and I don’t want to hurt Archie either–”

“Hey, hey... baby, no. It is not insensitive and you didn’t ruin anything, you hear me? You are the best thing that has  **ever** happened to me, Elizabeth Cooper. And when the time is right, I’ll take out a full-page article in the paper if you want,” Jughead cupped her face, skimming his thumbs across the apples of her cheeks. He grinned down at her and whispered, “I hate you so much, Duchess...”

“I hate you more, Snake Boy,” Betty bit back teasingly, “But I’m not suggesting that we put an announcement in the Register or anything. It’s just that, well, we’ve been sneaking around for almost a year now, Jug. It would just be nice to be able to go on a real date without having to drive all the way to Seaside or Greendale to do it. I’m so happy with you that it’s hard having to keep what we have hidden from everyone.”

“I know, baby. I can’t stand all this sneaking around either and I’m so fucking sorry that we've had to live like this for so long. Look, if this is something you think needs to be done now, for the betterment of our relationship, then I’ll bite the bullet and tell Archie. I’ll talk to Mom first though. Maybe she can help me soften the blow when I tell him. Hell, if it really is upsetting you that much, I’ll call right now and tell him everything. I don’t want you to ever think our relationship isn’t important to me,” Jughead said, holding her tighter, his thumbs still running along her flushed cheek.

“No, Juggie. You’re right, it’s not a good time yet. We can wait just a little longer. Maybe we could get past V’s Halloween party and then tell him the truth? That way it will be after our anniversary and we can do it before the holidays?” Jughead nodded as Betty beamed, gazing into his eyes. She thought about what he said and added, “Also... I do know how important I am to you, Juggie. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me. Just promise me, no matter what happens when he finds out, we’ll be there for each other?”

“Of course. I will always have your back, Betts.”

  
  


**_October 2018 - The Halloween That Started It All_ **

_ Betty stepped into the dimly lit bar, self-conscious of the salacious costume she'd let Veronica talk her into wearing. Her heart was racing knowing that she was about to see Jughead for the first time since their hot and heavy session over the phone.  _

_ They'd both been super busy with classes and work but had been texting non-stop ever since that night. Things seemed okay over the phone, there was even some dirty talk and flirting between them, but she was worried about how things would be once they saw each other face to face.  _

Will he regret what happened? What if he decides it was a mistake?  _ She couldn’t keep her fears from running through her head as she scanned the room for her friends. _

_ It also didn’t help her nerves much that she would be seeing Archie again tonight after all that's happened. She'd just recently agreed to try the ‘friends’ thing with Archie since he and Veronica had gotten back together two weeks ago– at Betty’s insistence. She wasn’t going to be the reason that her friend couldn’t be with the boy she liked, especially since she was clearly ready to move on as well. _

But would he know what she and Jughead did? 

God, would he pick up on the fact that she’d had her first-ever cybersex experience with a man he grew with his whole life just a few weeks before? 

How was she supposed to look any of them in the eye now?

Would she even be able to look at Jughead without blushing and giving them away?

_ She didn’t know the answer to any of those things, but she knew that she couldn’t bail out now without causing suspicion. Besides, Betty was kind of excited to see what everyone else was forced to wear this year.  _

_ Since it was Veronica’s party -and she paid a pretty penny to rent the Whyte Wyrm out for a private event- she’d insisted on it being themed. Everyone needed to be dressed as Golden Era Hollywood icons and Betty was genuinely curious to see what outfits the boys chose. Betty knew Veronica was dressing as Audrey Hepburn from  _ Sabrina _ and she'd somehow let Veronica convince her to dress up as Marilyn Monroe from  _ The Seven Year Itch _.  _

_ Betty had styled her hair, curling and pinning it to be more like Marilyn’s while keeping her makeup light– save for the cat eyes and ruby red lips. Even Betty had to admit, while the dress was a bit out of her comfort zone (the plunging neckline far more revealing than anything she'd ever worn before), she looked fucking amazing in it.  _

_ A sharp whistle cut through the air suddenly and she blushed, seeing Veronica come to greet her with a grin stretched across her face. She looked breathtaking in her strapless white gown with black floral embroidery and black trim along the hemline. Along with her long white satin gloves, Veronica really looked like she’d stepped right out of the silver screen.  _

_ “Damn, B! See, I told you that you’d make a killer Marilyn! I'm so glad I had Katy send me this dress for you. I mean it, you look gorgeous!” Veronica gushed excitedly, wrapping her in a fierce hug. Betty’s face continued to flame, noticing all the eyes that were focused on them now that Veronica was with her.  _

_ “Thanks, V. I still feel a bit shy, but also weirdly confident if that’s even a thing?” she laughed nervously, looking around for the others, “Are the guys here?” _

_ Veronica waved her hand casually, “Oh yeah, Archie and Jughead are at the back table. Jug’s being a pain and forcing us to guess his costume, but he keeps saying it’s ‘probably too obscure for us to understand’. I swear, sometimes that boy is such a hipster about things.” _

_ Betty giggled, knowing exactly what Veronica meant. Jughead liked to think of himself as a non-conformist (and to an extent, he was) but he also tended to be a bit cliche about the things he enjoyed. It was a quality that never really bothered Betty, however, she did get a kick out of teasing him about it.  _

_ As the ladies made their way to the table, laughing and giddy for the festivities that were planned, Betty looked up and noticed both boys' jaws were dragging the floor. She felt a sudden boldness flood her veins as she held Jughead’s gaze, giving him a smirk when she reached their booth.  _

_ Betty took a moment to soak in Jughead's appreciative gaze before she spared Archie a second glance. She laughed internally when she saw that he seemed to be rendered mute. She smiled politely as she looked over his obvious Humphrey Bogart costume.  _

_ “Wow Archie, nice costume. And with that temporary hair color, you make the perfect Linus to V’s Sabrina.”  _

_ “Uh, thanks, Betty. You look, uh... you look nice too. You make a great Marilyn,” Archie replied, coughing and trying not to actively stare at her chest.  _

_ “Thanks,” she said politely, pausing to look around at the decorations covering the usually dingy bar, “You really outdid yourself with this party, V. Did Katy make your dress too?” Betty asked, smiling as Veronica nodded. She gracefully slid into the booth next to Jughead, giving him a shy smile before Archie cleared his throat loudly, pulling her eyes away from the boy beside her.  _

_ Jughead had yet to speak a word, completely dumbstruck at her beauty. All he could do was gaze at her in wonder, hoping that his brain would start to function properly before he made a fool of himself or Archie noticed.  _

_ He took in every inch of her as she listened to Archie and Veronica talk about the night's agenda, inhaling deeply at the smell of her lavender and sage shampoo that he had grown so fond of. It wasn’t until he heard Archie say his name that the spell was broken. _

_ “Sorry, what?” he asked, scowling at Betty’s soft giggle. Archie gave a strange look but seemed to brush it off. _

_ “I was saying maybe Betty could tell us who you’re supposed to be before the night is through since neither of us could guess it,” Archie joked.  _

_ “Well, it might be tough knowing Jughead, but I’ll give it a go,” Betty laughed, giving him a lingering once over, immediately figuring out who he was supposed to be. Just based on the way his hair was slicked back, the thick rim glasses framing his face, and his tweed jacket; it seemed obvious– at least to Betty.  _

I can’t be the only one who got his costume... right?  _ she wondered. _

_ “Seriously, you guys really don’t know? Are you kidding?” she snickered, turning to Jughead with a simper, “Arthur Miller, right? I dig it, Jug. Very well thought out.” _

_ “THANK YOU! Finally, someone who appreciates the uniqueness of my costume! He was only one of the greatest playwrights of the 20th century,” he exclaimed, feeling validated on his choice of costume for the first time that night.  _

_ “Yes, but you realize he was kind of a pretentious dickhead though, right?” Betty quipped, raising an eyebrow at him, just waiting for him to challenge her. Jughead was about to agree when Veronica spoke up. _

_ “So, what you’re saying is that this is the perfect costume for Jughead?” she taunted, causing everyone to burst into a fit of laughter. _

_ “Haha, laugh it up,” Jughead replied dryly. He nudged Betty with his elbow and smiled softly, “You really do make a perfect Marilyn, by the way.” They started to get lost in each other's eyes until Veronica slammed her hand down on the table and gasped, making them nearly jump out of their skin. _

_“Wait just a minute! Did you guys plan this?” Veronica asked with a grin, narrowing her eyes and wiggling a finger between them. They both shook their heads in confusion, not entirely sure what Veronica was alluding to._ _The brunette rolled her eyes at the pair before laughing,_ _“You guys do know that they were totally_ _married, right? Marilyn and Arthur?”_

_ Betty and Jughead both looked away, blushing profusely at her insinuation. She didn't make the connection at first but now it was all she could think about. When she finally regained her composure, Betty shrugged it off, “I mean, I knew they were but no... It was totally not planned. It was– ”  _

_ “Kismet...” Jughead finished, her heart pounding as she felt him grab her hand dramatically, forcing her to look at him. He smiled softly and said, “What makes you so sad? I think you're the saddest girl I ever met...”  _

_ Betty ignored the sudden scowl on Archie’s face and turned to face him completely while still holding his hands, continuing the quote in her most alluring Marilyn voice, “'You're the first man that ever said that. I'm usually told how happy I am.”  _

_ “That's because you make a man feel happy,” he breathed, the truth in his words hitting Betty firmly in the chest. Archie clenched his jaw and shifted awkwardly, not really enjoying the way the two were wrapped up in one another. _

_ “What are you guys even talking about?" he questioned hastily, hoping to break whatever spell they seemed to be under. He didn’t like the way Jughead was looking at her but before he could make another move, Veronica laughed and placed her hand on Archie’s arm. _

_ "Oh Archikins, calm yourself. They are just quoting Ms. Monroe's final film, the one Arthur Miller wrote. Beautifully, might I add," Veronica praised the pair with an excited clap. _

_ "Thanks, V... You know, I love that movie but learning the story behind it just makes me kind of sad. Every time I watch it, I can't help but think about how truly devastated she must have felt knowing that her husband was so embarrassed by her," Betty said, her voice cracking slightly, “Also, I wonder just how horrible it must've been for her, knowing that the only man she ever loved never really loved her at all.”  _

_ Betty was still fresh out of a broken heart herself (even if Jughead's presence was helping to mend that) so she believed she knew how the woman must have felt– at least in some small way. Jughead squeezed her hand and gave her a sad smile.  _

_ "I couldn't agree more," he replied, staring into her eyes intensely. Veronica watched Archie’s jaw clench and she sensed that things were about to get awkward so she clapped her hands and changed the subject.  _

_ "Well, I think that’s enough sadness for one evening, don’t you all agree? Now, who wants a drink?" _

**_~~2 hours later~~_ **

_ Betty leaned over the railing of the second-floor balcony and sighed heavily. If she was being honest with herself, all she really wanted to do was leave and forget this night ever happened. She felt foolish for even being here. The night had started off well enough, with the four of them in a booth having drinks and chatting happily.  _

_ She was hoping to somehow spend most of the evening with Jughead, maybe find time to sneak off and talk about what was going on between them, but that idea was shattered the moment that his Serpent crew showed up and stole his attention. That had been two hours ago and he hadn’t said another word to her since, let alone sparing her a second glance.  _

_ After the first hour of sitting alone in a booth and having drinks with her friends, Betty had enough of being the third wheel. So when Veronica and Archie started getting very handsy, she took that as her cue to make herself scarce.  _

_ She looked around for a few minutes, hoping to try and pull Jughead away from the party. She figured since Archie and Veronica were distracted, they could finally talk about his birthday and what they did.  _

_ She finally spotted him but there was one problem: the group of Serpent’s currently surrounding the pool table with Jughead. She groaned as she watched them all cut up and joke around, wishing that she could be a part of their group.  _

_ She only really knew one of them, Joaquin, and that was only because he had been dating her friend since the summer before their senior year. He was a good guy, was always nice to her when he saw her around, or when she and Archie had been on double dates with him and Kevin, so she had no issues with him.  _

_ Unfortunately, none of the other Serpents really seemed to care much for Betty, though she wasn’t quite sure why. She had never been cross or judgemental towards them in any way. Even still, they were always calling her names and picking on her in high school for being an uptight Northsider, even though she had only lived in Riverdale a few years and was never a part of the town's civil war.  _

_ And even though she knew that Jughead had always done his best to curb their comments and treatment towards her, she’d spent most of the last few years actively avoiding the Serpents as best she could. She tried not to worry about all the things she’d heard them saying about her behind her back when Jughead or Archie wasn’t there, but things always got around to her anyway.  _

_ Like calling her ‘Crazy Cooper’ after Sweet Pea went through her bag when she wasn’t looking and found her anxiety meds. Or spreading lies about her sexual activities, even going so far as to say she was the Bulldogs plaything.  _

_ She was pretty sure none of them copped to starting that one when Jughead had to keep Archie from killing all of them. Betty knew that the rumors they spread weren’t true, that they only said them to be hurtful, but they didn’t realize just how much damage those words caused to her already fragile psyche. _

_ However, she knew that if she and Jughead were going to be together in any capacity, she would need to learn to forgive and forget– however difficult that may be. Betty swallowed the last of her drink quickly and let the liquid courage flow through her veins. She held her head high, giving off all the faux confidence that she was taught growing up.  _

_ Even though her stomach churned as she made her way towards them, her nerves kicked into overdrive but she wouldn’t let that stop her. She shook them off and kept going, only faltering when she finally got a good look at the scene before her.  _

_ It wasn’t the group of Serpents who were gathering around the pool area that stopped her, she was already prepared for that. What she didn’t expect, however, was to be greeted with the sight of the busty blonde in a skimpy nurse’s outfit perched leisurely on the table, leaning down to whisper something into Jughead’s ear while he lined up his shot.  _

_Her heart twisted, jealousy seeping into her bones as she looked away from Jughead and this other woman’s intimate moment that seemed like it was the most natural thing in the world. Seeing this, Betty couldn’t help but feel a bit foolish, wondering to herself if this girl was actually_ _his type of girl. Or maybe she actually_ ** _was_** _his girl and he was just messing around the other night?_

_ She didn’t realize just how long she had been standing there, frozen in place, until a sharp voice cut through her, “Can we help you, Little Miss Sunshine?”  _

_ She shook her head slightly, sparing a brief glance at Jughead in time to see him pinning his lady friend against the table and leaning in as he spoke before finally turning around to look at Toni Topaz.  _

_ She was staring at Betty as if she had grown a second head, wondering why the hell she was even in their personal space. Betty forced a smile and cleared her throat, trying to hide the pain she felt that Jughead didn’t even look at her.  _

_ He was several feet away -clearly too engrossed in his game with Joaquin to notice her presence- but when she glanced back, she noticed the girl was now sitting on a stool next to the table, glaring at Betty seemingly for just looking at the Serpent King.  _

_ “Oh, yeah, sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were all having a good time? Since Veronica is otherwise occupied at the moment,” gesturing towards the booth where she had left the couple making out, “I figured I’d make sure all her guests were taken care of.”  _

_ Betty knew it’s a lame excuse for standing there and staring open-mouthed at them but she smiled tightly, hoping they believed her. All she wanted to do was get out of this situation with a sliver of her dignity intact. _

**...Suck it up. Cooper's don’t show weakness, Elizabeth...** _ Her nails threatened to sink into her palms as her mother’s voice echoed in her mind. _

_ “Yeah, we’re just peachy-keen, Sandra Dee. Run along now, you won’t find your Danny Zucko here,” Sweet Pea scoffed, waving his hand in dismissal. She nodded curtly, her face turning several shades of red before she finally walked away, wandering upstairs to cry in solitude. _

_ And that was where she’d spent the last hour, watching the party from the railing above with a heartbroken look on her face. She had gotten her tears out rather quickly and in silence, not wanting anyone to hear her and question what was wrong. She just wanted to get through the rest of the evening, go home, take a nice long shower, and forget that the last week ever happened...  _

_ To forget that Jughead Jones ever existed... _

_ Betty wasn’t upset about his friend's dismissive behavior towards her, she was used to that from them. No, she was mad at herself for being so stupid to believe that Jughead really wanted her in any capacity. She felt foolish for crushing on someone who seemed more than happy to come over to hang out at her apartment several times a week but barely spoke to her in public.  _

_ It seemed to her that not even the very intimate moment they'd shared just a few days prior did anything to change the way he acted towards her around his friends. It also didn't help that she kept hearing her mother's words in her head, making her feel inadequate. _

**...Real men don’t like whores, Elizabeth...**

**...Why would they buy the cow if you already give them the milk for free...**

_ "What makes you so sad? I think you're the saddest girl I ever met," Betty winced slightly, hearing his voice from behind her. She clenched her jaw but she refused to turn around. Instead, she rolled her eyes and scoffed in response to his statement, irritated that he’d even have the nerve to talk to her after that little PDA session downstairs with Nurse Ratched.  _

_ “Why do you care if I’m sad or not?" Betty responded without turning, her tone ice cold.  _

_ "Hey, Betts... What's wrong?" Jughead asked softly, worried about her change in attitude from a few hours before. When he left her with Archie and Veronica to play some pool she seemed fine, so what changed? Had Archie done something else to upset here tonight? If he did, Jughead was going to put his foot squarely in his ass for it. _

_ “Come on, baby. Hey, tell me what’s going on,” he urged, stepping closer to trap her against the banister. Try as she might, she couldn’t stop her heart from racing at his proximity.  _

Damn him for what he does to me...

_ “Why should I? You didn’t seem to care before,” she argued weakly, trying to get her pulse to slow.  _

_ “Betty, please talk to me. What’s wrong? Did I do something–” Jughead dropped his head to her shoulder in realization and sighed heavily, “Shit... I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to leave you alone with Audrey and Bogie all night. It’s a shit excuse but I made this stupid bet with ‘Quin and got wrapped up in playing. Please don’t be mad. I swear, you’re all I’ve been thinking about all night,” he murmured against her ear, feeling like complete shit for not spending time with her. _

_ “Yeah, right,” she huffed. _

_ “I have, baby. You've been driving me wild all night,” he declared, gripping her hips and pulling her back against his growing erection, hoping to show her just what she did to him. His lips grazed her neck before he peppered light kisses onto her bare shoulder. The intimate action enraged Betty even more and she whirled around in his arms, scowling at him.  _

_ “Just leave me the hell alone, Snake Boy! Don't you have a slutty nurse to go play doctor with?" she spat hatefully, pushing him away and turning back to watch the crowd once again before he could even respond to her outburst.  _

Fuck, _ he cursed himself. Damn Candy and her single-mindedness... There would be hell to pay if that girl’s lack of knowledge on the word ‘ _ **_no_ ** _ ’ fucked this up for him... _

_ "I think I understand now, Betts... I suppose you saw me and Candy Cane at the pool table?"  _

_ "For the love of Christ, Jones. Your girlfriend's name is Candy Cane? Wow, next you're going to tell me she's a stripper too..." Betty grumbled. She didn’t really care if the girl was a stripper or not, she respected the sex work industry. But right now, she was just plain jealous of the other woman. _

_ "Well, actually yeah, she is... She's one of our newer dancers on Tuesdays and Thursdays... but she's not my girlfriend, Betts,” he paused, hoping he hadn't screwed this up already, “Look, I won't lie to you and say she and I haven't -you know- had a thing in the past but it was never like what we–" _

_ "So, she's your ex then? Or was she just a friend with benefits?" Betty asked, genuinely curious. _

_ "Yeah, the second one– sort of. It only lasted for a few weeks and it was over before you and I started talking, I swear. There's only one blonde I’ve been dreaming of playing doctor with and she's right here in front of me," he whispered, pulling her closer. Betty squirmed in his arms, not buying his excuse and trying to break free.  _

_ “If that’s true, then what was that little scene down there, huh? I saw her, Jug! She was all over you, whispering God knows what in your ear, and next thing I know you have her pressed up against the table! Make it make sense to me! Why the hell would you let your ex -whatever- hang all over you like that, right in front of me, no less? Did you want to make me jealous? Is this a game to you?” she demanded, her eyes ablaze with rage as she finally faced him. _

_ "Of course not, Betty! Although I gotta say, you do look mighty sexy when you're jealous," he teased, freezing when she leveled him with a glare. "Sorry, bad timing... Jokes are kinda my defense mechanism." _

_ “Jughead, do you even get how much seeing that hurt me, after everything I just went through with Archie cheating on me? God, after–?” Betty choked out, her anger faltering as a tear slipped down her cheek. She wouldn't bring up her mother and all the terrible sins she'd committed against her own child... Not tonight anyway. _

_ Jughead’s heart dropped to his feet when he saw the broken look in her eyes. He felt like a total bastard for not even thinking about how he must have hurt her.  _

_ Candy was always doing stupid shit, trying anything to get to him to let her back into his bed. Granted, he’d told her to back the fuck off when he got in her face earlier, that he didn’t want her anymore and never would, but he didn’t think about how it might look to Betty if she saw the interaction.  _

_ He stepped forward, cradling her face gently in his palms while he brushed her tears away. He looked into her eyes and sighed heavily, his guilt eating at him.  _

_ "I'm so fucking sorry, baby... I swear to you, that whole thing with Candy wasn’t what it looked like. She’s been trying to get me back since the day I told her to kick rocks. And because of my rejection, she pulls stunts like tonight. Betty, I don’t want her... I have  _ **_never_ ** _ wanted her. Please believe me.” _

_ “I want to believe you, Jug... I really do... I’m– I just don’t want to get hurt again...” _

_ “Elizabeth Marie Cooper, look at me,” he said, forcing her to meet his eyes, “I would never purposely hurt you. I would die first before I’d let that happen. If I'm being honest, Candy was just someone to help me forget about the girl I really wanted but couldn't have," he brushed more tears from her cheeks before kissing the tip of her nose gently. _

_ "Do you mean that, Jug?" she asked quietly, desperately wanting to believe him. She could feel the heat from his hand licking her cheeks, his touch caressing her. _

_ "Of course I do, baby. I told you, I've wanted you since the moment I first saw you. I meant that." _

_ "I wanted you for so long too, Juggie. I still do..." she admitted, sighing softly and nuzzling into his touch. _

_ He leaned in, kissing her forehead gently before pledging, "God, I’m so sorry, baby... Look, you can kick my ass if it'll make you feel better, but I promise you, that will  _ **_never_ ** _ happen again. After tonight, she's banned from the bar and anything involving the Serpents’. You are much more important to me than she ever could be..." _

_"I believe you, Jug. And I don’t want to seem like_ ** _that_** _kind of partner... but be warned: if I ever catch you fooling around with another girl, I'm gone– no second chances. Got it?" Betty stated firmly, fire reigniting in her eyes. She knew it sounded bad, her possessive side taking control for the moment, but she didn’t share her man with anyone. It was non-negotiable._

_ "I swear on my life, that won't ever happen... I really am sorry, Duchess.” _

_ “It’s alright. I forgive you, Juggie...” she smiled, believing him when he said there was nothing left between him and his ex. He grinned down at her, leaning in briefly before his face became more contemplative. “What is it, Jug?” _

_ “Um, I don’t know if I should bring it up now or not but I figured since we are talking about us that we should–” he paused. _

_ “We should what, Jug?” _

_ “Well, frankly, this is kind of a strange situation we’re in here, Betts... and I was wondering if maybe we should consider keeping our relationship between us, just for right now. And it’s not because I don’t want anyone knowing, please don’t think that–” he stammered. Betty lifted her hand to his face and smiled softly. _

_ “Hey, hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry, I get it, Jug. Archie’s your brother so we have to approach this as tactfully as possible, for his sake. Trust me, I don’t want to be the reason your family breaks apart. Truthfully, I wasn’t sure how I felt about everyone knowing about us yet anyway. I want us to have time to figure out our relationship without unnecessary drama,” Betty admitted. She already suspected that when Archie found out he was probably going to have an aneurysm and she wanted to avoid that if at all possible. _

_ “Oh, thank God!” he sighed, making her giggle, “Seriously, you have no idea how much that has been eating me alive. Thank you for understanding, baby. I was so afraid that if I told you I wanted to keep it between us for now, that you’d tell me to fuck off,” he murmured, leaning his forehead on hers as he took uneven breaths. _

_ Betty softened, cupping his cheeks and pulling their lips together. She kissed the breath out of him before backing away slowly, laying her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her.  _

_ She understood his fears and his reluctance to tell anyone and she truly thought it would be better this way for a while. The entire situation was a bit more complex than most, even if Archie was the one who ended things, so they needed time to figure out how to tell people.  _

_ To say that Archie was oddly possessive over her, even now and especially when it came to his male friends, would be an understatement. So realistically, she knew if he found out about her and Jug right now, it would not bode well for either of them.  _

_ "I’m glad we’re on the same page too, Juggie. Besides, it’s not really anyone else’s business what we do, so no one needs to know anything about us yet. We both know how well it'll go over when they do finally hear about it... Even still, seeing you with another girl all over you isn't really my idea of a good time and just might blow our cover. I’d hate to have to cut a bitch in front of all our friends..." she chuckled.  _

_ “Look, I’ll be apologizing for it for the rest of my life, but I'm sorry about tonight. How about you let me make it up to you, baby? Let me show you how you make me feel,” he offered, running his hands down her sides to squeeze her hips. His lips met her neck, his teeth nipping at the tender flesh and leaving a trail of goosebumps. _

_ “Oh? And how exactly do you plan to do that, Jones?” she shivered, her fingers running into his hair and tugging roughly. She yelped as he suddenly spun her around, pinning her to the railing overlooking the bar. Her pulse quickened, the feeling of his hardened member pressing into her back making her wetter. _

_ “How about I start by showing you exactly how torturous it’s been for me to stay away from you tonight when you’re wearing a dress like that?” he rasped, getting down onto his knees behind her, pulling her skirt over his head, and spreading her legs apart. “Christ, you're so fucking sexy, Elizabeth.” _

_ Jughead ran his hands up her calves unhurriedly, making his way up her thighs. When he finally reached her hips, he slipped his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled them down her legs slowly before depositing them into his back pocket.  _

_ “J-Juggie,” Betty whimpered, her heart hammering inside her chest, the sensation of his hot breath against her wet center making her tremble.  _

_ She honestly didn’t know what to expect next, she’d never had anyone go down on her before and she was thrilled (if not a bit terrified). Archie always told her he wasn’t into giving oral so she never pushed the subject, even though it was something she really wanted to try.  _

_ “Shhh, baby. You don’t want everyone to know what we’re doing up here, do you?” he teased, his voice thick with lust.  _

_ Betty had to stifle a moan when his tongue tentatively licked along her slit before moving to swirl around her clit, gently sucking it between his lips. She glanced down at the people below her, all of them going on about their business, none the wiser to what was happening right above them.  _

_If they really_ _paid any attention at all, they’d be able to see that the Northside Princess currently had none other than the face of the Southside Serpent King buried deep in her cunt. That thought alone drove her even wilder, pooling wetness at her core._

_ She shifted her hips, testing the waters and grinding down on his tongue as he dipped it inside her. Betty could feel the vibrations from his growls and hums against her swollen lower lips that sent shockwaves up her spine.  _

Fuck, he's really good at that...  _ she mused. _

_ Her hands gripped the railing tighter, her breath coming out in pants while he worked his mouth on her. She leaned over the railing further, gasping as she felt him slip a finger inside her, quickly followed by another. Betty didn’t know how much longer she would last with how skilled his mouth was so when she felt his fingers curl inside her as he suckled her clit, she shattered completely.  _

_ She laid her head down on her forearm, covering her mouth in hopes to muffle her cries of pleasure. Jughead hungrily lapped at her core, drinking in her release even as she fought to stay upright. Once he managed to work her down from her high, he crawled out from underneath her and held her to his chest, his aching length pressed against her. _

_ “Dammit Cooper, you taste better than I dreamed you would. Here, see for yourself,” Jughead stated gruffly, turning her head to meet his in a searing kiss, the taste of her arousal still heavy on his tongue. She swallowed his moans, the demanding way his mouth moved over hers making her want him even more.  _

_ Betty turned fully, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him away from the balcony, down the dimly lit corridor. She pinned him against the wall, her hands running down his chest as her velvety tongue danced with his.  _

_ Without warning, Betty pulled away, smiling mischievously at Jughead’s confused stare before she sank to her knees. Her hands expertly worked his belt open, pulling his zipper down quicker than he could register what was happening. _

_ “Betts, you don’t have–” Jughead choked on his words as she freed him of the confines of his trousers and popped him into her mouth without hesitation.  _

_Betty took nearly his entire_ _length, hitting the back of her throat before pulling up to twirl her tongue around his tip. He screwed his eyes shut when she repeated this action a few times before releasing him with a satisfying pop and dragged her tongue up the underside of his shaft._

_ “You were saying, Juggie?” Betty questioned playfully, one hand continuing to stroke his length, only stopping long enough to grab the fabric covering her chest to pull it aside so that her heavy breasts would be on display for him. Jughead was so mesmerized by the sexy vixen in front of him that all he could do was shake his head with a strangled, “Nothing...” _

_ “Good boy,” Betty simpered, looking pleased with the state she had left Jughead in. She took him back into her mouth, wasting no time in bobbing her head all the way down until she felt the hairs at his base tickle her nose. She pulled back slowly, hollowing out her cheeks, and repeating the action until he finally pulled her away.  _

_ She looked up at him through hooded eyes -her lips already swollen from his thickness- and whimpered. She could tell from his body language that he was holding back and that was the last thing she wanted.  _

_ She didn't want him to treat her like she was something fragile, she wanted him to be rough. She needed him to be dominant like he was on the phone and have his way with her. _

_ “Jug?” she rasped, her voice low and sultry. He looked down on her and swallowed thickly. He released a haggard breath, watching her dainty fingers tugging roughly at her erect nipples. Jughead had never been with a girl who could render him speechless just from simply touching herself, but here he was staring at Betty Cooper like some virgin on prom night. _

_ “Y-Yeah, Betts?” Jughead stammered, his moist cock bobbing in the cool air of the bar. He was fighting the urge to pick her up off the floor to bend her over the railing to fuck her from behind until she couldn’t walk straight. It didn't matter who saw (and everyone else's feelings be damned). _

_ “I’m gonna need you to do something for me,” she answered, batting her eyelashes at him innocently. His heart hammered as she licked her lips, her eyes flickering to his length and then back up again. _

_ “What’s that, Duchess?” he mumbled, swiping his thumb across her lips. She preened under his attention, her back arching to show off her voluptuous breasts. _

_ “I want you to fuck my mouth, Juggie...” _

  
  


**_September 2019 - Four Weeks Until Halloween Party_ **

"Fuck, I love being able to touch you like this, Betts..." Jughead breathed happily, running his fingers up Betty’s naked spine. They’d been unofficially living together for just over a month now and he still couldn't believe this was really his life. That  **she** was really  **his** girl... 

"Like what, Juggie?" she questioned with a smile, tilting her head playfully as she watched him.

"Like you’re all mine... Like I'm the only person who's fortunate enough to be able to touch you this way..." he replied, feeling her shiver as he grazed the back of her neck.

"Well, that's because you are, Jug. And it's a good thing too...".

"Oh, and why is that?" he challenged with a smirk. She crawled closer to him and returned his smile.

"Because you're the only one I want to do any of this with, ever again," she replied lovingly, leaning up to kiss him lazily. It didn’t take long before their kisses got heated and Betty was forced to come up for air, backing away reluctantly, "You know, Archie and V are supposed to be here soon and I still need a shower."

"Hmm, a shower, you say?" he replied, his dick twitching at the image of her naked and covered in suds. Betty bit her lip and nodded. "Well Duchess, I think we should conserve water and shower together... Besides, I need to make sure my dirty girl gets nice and clean." 

"Mmmm... Race ya!" Betty squealed, her face splitting into a competitive grin as she jumped off the bed and sprinted towards the bathroom. However, before she could even reach the bedroom door, she felt his strong arms grab her from behind, spinning her around and slinging her over his shoulder. 

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third, that isn’t fair!" Betty huffed in protest, kicking her legs defiantly, “Can't you let me win, at least once?” 

Jughead snickered and swatted her bottom playfully as he responded, "Yeah, not a chance, Duchess."

* * *

Betty quivered as her back leaned against the cool tile, chills running through her body for an entirely different reason. Jughead was currently on his knees, working her to yet another orgasm as she gasped for air.

_ God, this boy and his tongue will be the death of me... _

“Please don’t stop, Juggie... I’m– I’m–” Betty begged. However, her pleas died on her tongue when the bathroom door flew open, startling them both and almost making her slip and fall. Betty placed her finger to her lips when she heard the familiar voice that entered the room.

"Sorry to barge in on you, my beautiful B, but Archikins and I finished early so we decided to head over now instead of killing time at Pop’s. Hope that’s okay! So, I was thinking about having Smithers pick up some pastries for tonight too but since neither you nor Jug answered any of my texts, I just figured I’d come on in and ask you what to get,” Veronica explained, wiping off the mirror to check her makeup. 

Jughead started to mumble some of his own requests for snacks but Betty continued to hold her finger to her lips while covering his mouth with her other hand. He nodded and slowly stood, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Instead of speaking, he tilted her head to the side, trailing his lips up along her elongated neck as Veronica continued.

“Which reminds me, have you heard from Jughead at all? He told Archie he’d meet us here to plan the Halloween party, but I assumed he would’ve been here already. He usually comes early, especially if there is food involved,” she said. 

Jughead had to stifle a laugh as Betty shot him a dirty look and shushed him. Suddenly, Jughead grinned at her mischievously, the look in his eyes telling her exactly what he was planning. 

He leaned in to slowly place warm kisses along her shoulder, his teeth grazing her neck before he reached between down to lift her up by her thighs. Betty barely held in her moans as he slid inside her, pinning her to the wall. She slowed her breathing, trying desperately not to let her voice shake.

"Oh, yeah-h, I meant to tell you guys. Jug said he was gonna be a bit late, something about him having to take care of a situation before he c-comes by," Betty replied shakily, grunting softly as Jughead unhurriedly pushed himself into her tight heat repeatedly.

"Alright, well any idea what he would enjoy? I thought I'd get some of those chocolate-filled croissants you love so much and possibly some mini boston creme cakes? Or maybe eclairs? Do you happen to know if he likes creme-filled desserts? I asked Archie, but he was absolutely clueless. I swear, how can you not even know what your own brother likes to eat?” Jughead had to suppress another chuckle at Veronica’s words, choosing instead to focus his efforts on making his lover fall apart.

Betty buried her face into Jughead's shoulder, trying not to whimper as he began to fuck her harder. "I-I'm not sure but you know Jug, he'll eat a-anything."

If Veronica had any idea what was happening behind the curtain, she didn't show it, "That's very true, that boy certainly knows how to eat. Okay, well, I’ll just order a bunch of choices and have Smithers run get them while Archie and I wait in the living–"

"Actually, V. Do you guys mind going with him and getting me one of those amazing lattes? You know you're the only person who knows exactly how I like it and I've had a craving," Betty asked quickly, hoping to not be caught. Jughead stopped his movements long enough to give her pleading eyes at the mention of coffee. 

"And maybe get a cup for Jughead, too? You know he's  **far** more tolerable when he's caffeinated," Betty giggled slightly at the offended look he gave her. She winked playfully and gave him a sweet kiss, pushing the wet hairs from his forehead.

"Of course, B! We’ll probably need all the coffee we can get to have this planning done tonight anyway. We'll be back in twenty, so finish up and get ready!" Veronica shouted, leaving the room. Betty and Jughead waited until they heard Veronica and Archie leave the apartment before promptly falling into a fit of laughter. After they were able to calm themselves, Jughead leaned in and captured her mouth in a heated kiss again.

"I guess I better do what I need to so I can come, huh?" he teased, pushing himself inside her to the hilt. Betty nodded quickly, finally releasing her moans while Jughead grinned smugly. He surged then, fucking her into the tile until they both fell apart and were able to finish their shower before their friends returned, neither suspecting a thing.


	6. Wicked Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it best I leave my notes until the end of the chapter...
> 
> Shout out to @strangenightsofdaydreams and @KittiLee for their help beta'ing this thing :)
> 
> -Bina

**_Wicked Game_ **

_ The world was on fire and no one could save me but you _

_ It's strange what desire will make foolish people do _

_ I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you _

_ And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you _

**_Wicked Game_ ** **-** **_Chris Isaak_ **

**_October 2018 - The Halloween That Started It All_ **

_ “I want you to fuck my mouth, Juggie...” _

_ Jughead’s mind fogged, the sight of the beautiful enchantress on her knees in front of him, begging him to fuck her pretty little mouth, almost undoing him. He swallowed a groan, shaking his head, staring down at her as he spoke, “No.” _

_ Betty gazed up at him with wide eyes, crestfallen as she watched him tuck himself back into his trousers. Tears burned her eyes again, forcing her to avert them to the ground, less he be able to see them.  _

Don’t be stupid, Elizabeth. Boys like him...  _ Her negative thoughts were cut short when she felt Jughead gripping her biceps, lifting her off the floor for another overwhelming kiss. Betty leaned into it, her hardened nipples rubbing against the fabric of his shirt and sending shockwaves over her body.  _

_ “I have other plans for you and I don’t want to come yet,” he murmured against her mouth, picking her up effortlessly and walking her to his apartment across the hall. Once inside, Jughead set her down, locking the door behind him quickly as the sounds of the song ' _ **_Wicked Game_ ** _ ' could be heard floating up from the bar downstairs.  _

_ “And what plans do you have for me, exactly?” she mewled, teasing her nipples and enjoying the way his eyes scoured her body. Betty took a few steps backward, easing her dress off her frame and onto the floor.  _

_ She stood boldly before him, naked and flushed, rubbing her breasts. She may have appeared debauched and completely ravaged to some but to him, she had never looked more beautiful.  _

_ It was at that moment Jughead knew, he was completely ruined for other women. No one else would ever hold a candle to the vision in front of him and he would spend the rest of his life showing her just how she made him feel.  _

_ He began to circle around her slowly, drinking every inch of her in, finally coming to a stop in front of her. He stared into her eyes, his fingers floating over her skin and making her shiver. He leaned in little by little, his lips just barely grazing her earlobe when he spoke, “How about I show you some more, Duchess?”  _

_ Betty’s knees shook with want and she grabbed his face, pulling him back to her mouth, pouring all her need into that single kiss. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor, wasting no time at all to unbutton his shirt.  _

_ Once he was bare from the waist up, Betty pulled away to admire the lean muscles and the beautiful artwork that painted his skin, her hand running along his sternum until she reached the hairs leading to his manhood. _

_ “Juggie...” she whispered, her hand snaked below his waistband, gripping his throbbing cock as she swallowed his moans. They had both been patiently waiting for this moment -for longer than either would admit- but now that it was here, neither of them wanted to go slow.  _

_ “Fuck, Betts," he breathed as he pulled away, "We– we need to hold on a second... I gotta get a condom.” _

_ “You don’t need it,” she murmured against the hollow of his throat, sucking a faint bruise, “I have an implant and I’m clean. So you can... you know... if you want, I mean.” _

_ “Are you sure?” Jughead choked, the thought of there being no barriers between them making him pant harder. “I’m clean, too... if you were concerned.” _

_ “I’m not. I just want you... all of you... tonight,” Betty replied, finally pushing his pants down so that they were both completely naked. She purred under his attention, gasping as his fingers suddenly plunged into her heat, “Please, please... I need more... I need you to fuck me, Jug!”  _

_ Jughead withdrew his hand, spreading her arousal on his cock as he pressed her against the living room wall. He hitched her leg over his hip, lining himself up and glancing at her for permission before sinking into her, inch by inch. Betty moaned into his neck, feeling him stretching her walls before he paused, bottoming out.  _

_ “Betts... You feel so fucking amazing,” he groaned, nibbling and sucking on her neck. She could feel him pulsing inside her and it was driving her insane. She needed him to move, to take her like she'd been dreaming he would the last few weeks. _

_ “You too, Juggie. So good... I need... Please...” she begged, rocking her hips to entice him to move. Her whole body burned and she needed him to extinguish the inferno blazing inside her.  _

_ Jughead took the hint, pulling back slowly and slamming back into her, making her shout his name. He held Betty up while she clawed at his shoulders, her body shaking while he continued surging into her dripping core. He grunted with the effort, taking her hot and fast just like she had been wanting him to do all night. _

_ Jughead’s tongue danced with hers, the sounds of her muffled cries mixing with the slapping of their skin while he fucked her senseless. Betty's breath faltered as she felt herself climbing higher, her climax hanging just on the ledge until she felt Jughead’s teeth sink into her collarbone.  _

_ Stars exploded behind her eyes and she screamed his name, her release spilling out of her and soaking his dick. Betty would've been embarrassed if she wasn't lost in ecstasy at the moment. Her earth-shattering climax was enough to drag him over the edge too and he buried himself to the hilt and filled her. _

_“Fuck–” Jughead swore as he came. His head spun, the edges of his vision blurry for a_ _moment before he recovered and held her against his chest. Betty gasped for breath, her body arching off the wall and convulsing while her cunt continued to milk him of his essence. Jughead placed tender kisses to any exposed skin he could reach, working her down from her high slowly._

_ “That was... Oh my God... That was amazing,” Betty whispered, kissing him softly as he clung to her. When he felt safe to move, he carried her to his bed, only pulling out when he laid her down. His semi-softened shaft twitched as he watched his come leak out of her pussy and onto his sheets.  _

_ A growl escaped his throat when she tried to close her legs in embarrassment. Jughead crawled onto the bed and pushed her thighs apart, hovering over her as he spoke. _

_ “Oh, Duchess... We’re just getting started.” _

  
  


**_October 2019: Jughead’s Birthday_ **

Jughead sighed in relief when he finally reached their apartment. He was exhausted from his long day on campus but was looking forward to spending his first birthday with Betty officially being his girlfriend. He’d already messaged Archie to explain that he wasn’t feeling well so they wouldn’t be going to the Bijou again this year. Archie was understanding (if not a bit let down) but if Jughead was being honest with himself, their old tradition just didn’t appeal to him much anymore.

Now Jughead wanted to start an all-new tradition, one where he’d get to spend his birthday vegging out on his couch while running commentary on classic movies with the woman that he loved by his side. 

He smiled at the thought of spending a quiet evening with her as he unlocked the door, stepping into their apartment and expecting to see Betty in the kitchen. Surprisingly, she hadn’t met him at the door like normal and he frowned when he noticed that she wasn’t in the living room either. The apartment seemed strangely quiet and it unnerved him. 

_ Did she forget about our plans tonight? _

“Betts? Are you home, babe?” he called out, hoping that she didn’t end up going out for the night. 

_ I did tell her I canceled, right? _ he wondered briefly before he heard her call out to him.

“I’m in the bedroom, Juggie! But stay where you are and close your eyes, I want to get your opinion on something!” Jughead smiled at the excitement in her voice, covering his eyes with his hands. 

“Okay, Betts. I’m ready...”

Betty quietly tip-toed into the room with a smirk on her face while dressed in her new Halloween costume. At Veronica’s suggestion, they’d all agreed to go as the characters from Scooby-Doo and (in Veronica’s opinion) Betty made the perfect Velma. She wore a tight orange turtleneck, a short red pleated skirt with orange knee socks, her Mary Jane’s, and most prominently, a pair of square glasses and a dark wig.

“Alright, open ‘em,” Betty whispered in his ear. Jughead opened his eyes slowly and nearly swallowed his tongue. His eyes raked over her body, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight from the sight in front of him. 

“Jinkies, Juggie... Whatcha think?” she asked playfully, doing a little twirl for added effect. Jughead watched her, completely speechless, the dark hungry look in his eyes telling her everything she needed to know about his thoughts on her outfit. 

Without warning, Jughead dropped his bag and surged forward to pull her into a hot and heavy kiss, swallowing her surprised gasp. She drew back, giggling, “I take it you like it then?” 

“You could say that, Betts,” he growled into her neck, pawing at her lustfully. “God, the things I want to do to you right now.”

“Well, Birthday Boy, why don’t you do it, then?” Betty teases, cupping his erection and squeezing tightly. His eyes rolled back as he swallowed a groan, his cock throbbing at her touch.

“You asked for it, Cooper.”

Jughead’s mouth overtook hers in an insatiable kiss as he backed her further into the room, his hands beginning to claw at the hem of her sweater. When she finally pulled it over her head, revealing the black and red peek-a-boo lace bralette she wore, he almost came right there. Jughead pushed her towards the sofa, turning her to bend her over the arm before pushing her skirt up to reveal that her bottom was completely bare for him. 

“Oh, Duchess... You’ve been a very,  **very** naughty girl,” he tsked, working his fingers along her dripping slit and making her moan wantonly into the couch cushions.

“I have, Juggie. I’ve been oh so bad...” she whimpered, shifting her ass back against his crotch. 

Jughead groaned again, finally opening his pants and sighing in relief as he released his aching cock, “Well then, bad girl... I guess I’m just gonna have to fuck you till you learn your lesson...”

* * *

Archie wasn’t sure exactly what possessed him to lie to Veronica about going out with Jughead just so that he could drive all the way to Betty’s apartment, but here he was. He’d been trying to find time to talk to her alone ever since his surprise party, but it never seemed to work out. He just wanted -no, he  **needed-** to make sure there wasn’t anything going on between her and Jughead, once and for all. 

He knew how it might have looked to other people. He was the one who ended things with her so she was free to be with someone else, just not if that person was Jughead. And there was something so off-putting about the looks that those two gave each other that Archie couldn’t stop thinking about it since the party. 

And it might be selfish of him, but he didn’t like the idea of Betty dating  _ anyone  _ that he knew– most especially not his own brother. He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to forgive either of them for that particular sin.

With those thoughts swirling in his head, he stepped out of his jalopy to make his way up to her apartment on the second floor. He kept practicing his speech in his head, trying to go over every possible response to every scenario based on her answers but just as he raised his hand to knock, a sound on the other side made him freeze.

Archie leaned in, placing his ear to the door to listen when he heard it again. 

_ “Harder, please... Fuck me harder... I’ve been sooo bad...” _

He heard the unmistakable notes of Betty crying out in passion, screaming filthy things, begging to be fucked harder while her mystery companion grunted in response. Archie felt his entire body begin to burn, a wave of jealousy overtaking him as he stood and listened to her loud moaning. He’d never heard her that enthusiastic while having sex– at least she’d never sounded that way when she was with him. 

His rage began to engulf him to a point where he knew that if he didn’t leave, he’d do something extremely stupid– like break the door down and fight whoever was on the other side. He turned quickly and ran back down the stairs to his car, slamming the door and speeding away, leaving tire marks in the parking lot in his haste. 

And in his furious exit of her apartment complex, Archie completely missed the sight of Jughead’s jeep parked just on the other side of her building.

* * *

Jughead shouted his release, painting her walls before collapsing onto her back. He shifted his weight so that he wasn’t completely crushing her, laying kisses along her bare shoulders and spine as they continued to catch their breath. 

“If you wear this costume at this year's party, I don’t know how I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you, Betts,” he said breathlessly.

“Oh, you mean like you kept your hands to yourself at the last one?” she giggled, looking over her shoulder to tease him with a knowing smirk. 

“Well, you’ve got me there, Betts.”

Jughead had just finished pulling on a clean pair of boxers and his pajama pants when he heard Betty’s unmistakable voice on the other side of the door, ringing throughout their apartment.

“ _ All I want is a place to call my own, to mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone...  _

_ Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high and your head down low... Keep your hopes up high and your head down low... _ ” 

He stepped into the living room, stopping at the entrance to the kitchen with a grin on his face. Betty was bobbing her head and bouncing on her feet, frosting a double chocolate cake and singing along to one of her favorites songs by  _ A Day To Remember _ . 

He still found it hilarious that for all of her bubblegum princess aesthetic, deep down she was actually into all things pop-punk and metalcore. He watched Betty happily dance for the remainder of the song until it switched, a slow melodic rhythm filling the air instead...

**_It's a mystery, too good to be true,_ **

**_I find my purpose when I look at you._ **

**_I bleed transparent, It's not the way I choose,_ **

**_But it's only when I'm vulnerable, my true colors shine through_ **

Jughead’s heart swelled as he observed her casually swaying to the music, the words sparking something inside him. She jumped in surprise when she felt him walk up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. 

“Dance with me, Betts?” Betty nodded at his suggestion and turned to put her arms over his shoulders, her cheeks flushing as she smiled. 

Jughead pulled her closer, burying his face into her hair while they moved to the song. This was already hands down the best birthday he’d ever had (even better than the year that the Andrews adopted him) and it was all because of her. 

Truthfully, the entire last year of his life had been better because Betty was by his side. She made him see the world in a whole new light and even before this moment, he was one hundred percent gone for her. She’d been a constant thought on his mind ever since the first time he met her, but now... well, now she consumed his very soul. 

She was everything to him, and he knew he loved her with every fiber of his being, but he was still so afraid to tell her how he really felt. It was always the same insecurities that ran through his head. 

_ What if she doesn’t feel the same way as I do?  _

_ What if she meets someone better?  _

_ What if I royally fuck this up and she leaves me, just like everyone else does?  _

He knew those thoughts were illogical but with his track record of being rejected, it was legitimate fear he carried with him. But recently, the longer he thought about it, the more he wanted to take the risk, to tell her and the world that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. 

And he knew the first step would be talking to his Mom and Archie to let them know. It was the right thing to do, no matter how scary that thought was for him.

“Penny for your thoughts, Juggie?” Betty asked softly, her fingers tangling into the hairs at the base of his neck. He smiled, running his hands up her back to hold her closer.

“I’m just thinking about how amazing, and sexy, and wonderful you are,” he replied, accentuating every compliment with a kiss to her throat. “Thank you, baby.”

“For what?”

“Well, this is the best birthday I can remember having since before my family fell apart and it’s all because of you. Just standing here with you in my arms, dancing to our song–”

“Our song?” Betty questioned in a whisper, leaning back to look up at him with wide eyes.

“Well yeah, Betts. I mean, since we did the cliche thing and danced to it while you were making my birthday dinner, I just figured that now this was our song,” he teased. 

“I like that logic,” she replied after a moment of thought, eyes lighting up with glee.

“Look at us being all domestic. I just  _ hate _ it...” Jughead joked with a laugh, pulling her back to his chest and swaying.  _ I love you, Betty Cooper... _

“I  _ hate _ being all domestic with you too,” she giggled, kissing him softly. “Happy Birthday, Juggie.”  _ I love you... _

_*_ _*_ _*_

**_October 2019 - The Halloween All Hell Broke Loose_ **

**_~~Three Weeks Later~~_ **

Betty huffed impatiently as she tuned out Veronica and glanced around, finally catching sight of Jughead from across the room. He was laughing at something Archie was telling him, but he stopped when his eyes met hers. He threw her a sultry wink, his eyes twinkling with so much delight that she couldn’t help but smile back. 

She tugged her ear, sending him a quick wink too before Veronica managed to drag her off to speak to yet another guest. Betty swore that if she had to play 'pleasant co-hostess' to one more of Veronica’s rich high school friends, she just might scream.

She’d already come over early that day to get into her costume and help Veronica with set-up for the party, and because of it, Betty had yet to see or even talk to Jughead. She hated not being able to just run into his arms and greet him but she could feel his eyes on her the entire night. 

If not for the fact that Veronica decided to greet all of her guests personally, while insisting that Betty make the rounds with her for moral support, she would have already snuck off with him to replay their costumed romp from his birthday.

“We’re definitely going to win the costume contest this year, I can feel it!” Veronica exclaimed excitedly, finally leading Betty over to where the boys were hanging out. 

Veronica and Archie were dressed as Daphne and Fred, while Betty and Jughead were Velma and Shaggy. Archie had even brought Vegas along and put a Scooby-Doo collar on him to complete the whole look.

“Seriously B, you make one smoking hot Velma. I seriously love that wig– it’s very mysterious. What do you boys think?” Veronica complimented as they reached the two men, motioning for Betty to twirl around.

“You look great, Betty,” Archie murmured and sipped his drink, trying not to think about the sounds he heard coming from her apartment a few weeks before.

“Yeah, Betts. Very authentic...” Jughead agreed, forgetting himself and licking his lips as he looked her up and down. Archie’s eyes narrowed when he noticed Jughead’s leering so he nudged him and scowled. Jughead cleared his throat and quickly shrugged, taking a sip of his beer and mumbling, “Sorry, Arch...”

“Thanks! You guys look really great too,” she replied, her cheeks burning. Archie couldn’t help but notice how her eyes seemed to linger on Jughead just a bit too long, a look passing between the two. 

“I think I’m gonna go grab a drink. Anybody need a refill?” she asked quickly.

“I’ll go with you, Betts. I need another beer anyway,” Jughead grunted, setting his empty bottle down to drag Betty off before Veronica or Archie could answer. Archie continued to eye them suspiciously, feeling bitter and uncomfortable with what he was witnessing. He took a long swig of his beer and grimaced.

“For fuck’s sake, did you see that?” Archie hissed, clearly growing more irritated as the minutes passed. Veronica turned to him, her brow furrowed in confusion at his sudden sour mood. 

“See what, Archikins?” she asked, looking around to see what he was referring to.

“That! The way those two are looking at each other! Jesus, Jughead was openly checking her out just now!” Archie snarled, waving his hands towards the couple who were standing in line to get drinks from the wet bar across the room.

“So, what’s wrong with that, Archie? They’re both single, they’re allowed to look and even flirt if they want. If you ask me, I think they’d make an adorable couple. They get along better now than they ever have before and they've got so much in common. I think they’d be good for each other so I, for one, ship it!” Veronica declared happily, not understanding why there was an issue.

Archie scoffed, balling up his fists and gritting out, “Over my dead fucking body!” 

“And what’s  **that** supposed to mean, exactly?” Veronica challenged, anger growing inside her now that she could see how jealous Archie was behaving. He didn’t seem to notice that she was glaring at him though, all of his focus trained on the way Betty was smiling up at Jughead as they chatted happily.

“It means, brother or not, I’ll kick his ass if he even thinks about touching my girl–” Archie froze, realizing too late what had come out his mouth. 

“Shit,” he swore under his breath, turning to Veronica fully prepared to backpedal his statement, “I didn’t mean...”

However, Veronica was not having any of it and held her hand up, “Oh, I think I know  _ exactly _ what you meant, Archie. So, I'll tell you what, how about you come find me when you get your head out of your ass and decide which one of us is  _ your  _ girl,” Veronica growled, turning on her heels and storming off towards Reggie and Josie.

Archie cursed lowly in frustration, pulling off his blonde wig to tug at his hair. When he looked up to try and find Veronica, he caught another glimpse of Jughead and Betty in a corner -talking and laughing- and he got jealous all over again.

***** ***** *****

Betty squeaked delightfully as Jughead slammed her into the wall, his teeth nipping at her jaw while he pressed himself into her core. It had taken all of his willpower to keep himself from grabbing her and kissing her in front of everyone at the party, so when she suggested they head upstairs, he wasn’t going to say no.

“God baby, I thought we’d never get a chance to get away. I wanted you all to myself tonight but Archie’s been giving me dirty looks ever since you and Veronica walked downstairs,” he grunted, kicking open the first bedroom door he could find. He carried her inside, humming as he set her on her feet before burying his face into her neck and caressing her sides.“I think he may have seen me checking you out and he wasn’t too happy about it...” 

“Well Juggie, after tonight it won’t matter anymore. We just need to get through the party and we can tell him... We’ll do it together, just like we planned. As a team, right?” Betty whispered, smiling up at him lovingly. 

Jughead nodded before surging forward to kiss her again, tasting the sweetness of her strawberry gloss on her tongue. They groped at each other's clothing, their shirts flying off as he slowly backed her towards the guest bed. After he laid her down, he hovered over her, his hands exploring the curves of her body. 

“I swear, Duchess... This tiny little skirt of yours has been teasing me all night,” he murmured, grinding against her thigh as he pressed kisses to the hollow of her throat.

“Oh, I know. Why do you think I chose it, Juggie?” Betty moaned, running her hands into his dark locks to pull him back up to whisper in his ear, “I even wore those panties you love so much...”

“You mean the ones you got online?” Jughead growled, his dick throbbing as he pinned her against the mattress. She was driving him insane and all he wanted to do was to be inside her, right now.

Betty grinned seductively, running her fingers along his jaw as she confirmed, “Yup, the crotchless ones... I thought, with as hot and bothered as you got the last time I wore this outfit, you’d need the easy access tonight.”

“Oh, Elizabeth...” he keened, seizing her mouth in a ravenous kiss that left her whimpering. Jughead leisurely made his way to her center, peppering her with love bites along her soft skin. He spread her legs wide, admiring her dripping core, before dragging his tongue up her slit torturously slow, groaning at the taste of her, “...the things I’m gonna do to you tonight...” 

* * *

“Archie, I need you to go find Betty and Jughead while I refill the punch. The costume judging is in ten minutes and we don’t want them to miss it,” Veronica stated coldly, stone-faced and still angry. 

Without another word, she turned and stormed off, leaving Archie alone with his thoughts again. He watched his furious girlfriend walk away to speak to the judges of the costume contest before disappearing into the kitchen. He wanted to go to her and apologize but he knew it wouldn’t do any good right now.

He still wasn’t sure why he called Betty his girl earlier, it had just kind of slipped out in the heat of the moment. He knew he loved Veronica and he definitely didn’t want to be with Betty, but he just didn’t feel comfortable with the idea of Jughead being with her either. 

Call him territorial or whatever, he just didn’t want to think about his brother hooking up with his ex-girlfriend. He’d seen how Jughead was with most of the women he messed around with and he didn’t want him to treat Betty the way he treated those other girls. 

Betty was worth more than just being someone’s fuck buddy. He still believed she deserved to be with someone who would treat her like a queen. 

Archie realized that even he didn’t deserve her when they were dating, but he tried not to let it affect the relationship. Unfortunately, after two years together, he just couldn’t deny that she was too good for him anymore. She needed more than he could give her so he let her go... or at least he tried...

He made a quick sweep through the living room and game room, even going so far as to check the many balconies in the apartment, but couldn’t find them anywhere. He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat as he wandered upstairs, his mind racing with images of what he might find. He was nearly at the end of the hall when he heard familiar moaning coming from one of the guest bedrooms. 

Archie inched closer and pressed his ear to the door, hearing the tell-tale sounds of two people having  **very** enthusiastic sex. He opened the door quietly only to be greeted with the sight of perfect little Betty Cooper, disheveled and on all fours on the bed. Her wig was now off, tossed across the room along with her sweater, and her skirt was turned up, her breasts bouncing as they spilled from her lacy bra. 

The man roughly taking her from behind, completely shirtless with his pants around his ankles, was none other than Jughead Jones. They were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he pounded into her, his hand wrapped around the front of her throat, pulling her backward with each thrust. Archie’s jaw locked tight as he heard the filthy words spilling from Jughead’s mouth that made Betty moan his name loudly. 

Neither of them seemed to notice Archie standing there at first (as they were facing away from the door) but when Betty started begging Jughead to fuck her until she couldn’t walk straight, Archie wasn’t able to take it anymore. 

“What the hell?!” Archie shouted, startling both Betty and Jughead back to reality. He slammed the door to the bedroom shut, wrath blooming in his chest that his  _ so-called _ best friend and brother had gone behind his back to do something like this. 

The lovers pulled apart, noticing for the first time that it was Archie standing there, and hastily scrambled to get their clothes back on. He fumed as he continued to yell at the pair, “How fucking long has this been going on?!”

Jughead cursed under his breath, quickly pulling up and buckling his pants so he could deal with the hell that was about to take place. Betty, who was now fully dressed, whispered Jughead’s name and tossed him his t-shirt. He put it on and took a deep breath, trying to think of what to say next, “Archie, I need you to calm down. It’s not what it looks like.”

“Oh, really? Cause it looks like you were just fucking Betty on Ronnie’s guest bed!” Archie bellowed, his face nearly the same shade of red as his hair.

“ _ Okay _ , so maybe it’s  _ exactly  _ what it looks like, but I can explain. I swear Arch, this isn’t how we wanted you to find out about us fooling around,” Jughead stammered out quickly, not really registering what he said as he stepped towards Archie. Betty stood behind him, completely stunned and staring at the back of his head with her mouth agape. 

“Wait a goddamn minute! We’ve been doing a hell of a lot more than just fooling around, Jughead! Or was having sex with me all this has been to you?” Betty demanded. Jughead spun around to face her, panic in his eyes as he shook his head.

“What–? No, of course not! You know this wasn’t just about the sex, Betts,” Jughead frantically tried to assure her. He was starting to hit fight or flight mode and he needed to stave off a panic attack long enough to explain everything to Archie.

“So what exactly have you been doing with Betty? If it wasn’t sex then, what was it? Are you guys dating?" Archie demanded.

"Well– I mean...” Jughead trailed off and scratched the back of his neck, suddenly clamming up. He wanted to tell Archie the truth, but he felt the walls closing in on him and his fears were winning out. He looked back and forth between a furious Archie and a hopeful Betty, losing his nerve at the last minute, “Look, Arch... It's kinda complicated..."

"Complicated?! How fucking complicated could it be, Jughead? I only asked you to do one thing. ONE! Keep your dick out of my ex, that’s it. And you couldn't even do that! We were supposed to be brothers! Brothers don't do shit like this behind each other's backs!"

"Archie, please, I  **am** your brother. That's not–" Jughead started but Archie wouldn’t give him the chance to finish.

"Well, fucking Betty behind my back isn't exactly acting brotherly, now is it? I trusted you Jughead, how could you do this to me?" Archie bit back.

"I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t plan for this, it just kind of happened. I promise you can still trust me," Jughead begged, trying to salvage whatever relationship they had left but feeling yet another family member slip away with each passing second. 

“How would you feel if I did that to you, huh? What if it was reversed and I was fucking Candy or Toni behind your back? How would that make you feel?” Archie shouted as he stepped forward, shoving Jughead slightly. 

Betty gasped and moved to wedge herself in between the two men, but Jughead caught sight of her and shook his head. He wasn’t about to risk her jumping in the middle and getting hurt as a result. He promised he would never let anything hurt her, and that included situations like this. 

Jughead remained calm and tried to placate Archie as best he could, “Come on man, that’s not fair. You guys were broken up way before Betty and I started messing around. Besides, Candy was only someone I fucked when I got bored, so that scenario doesn’t even make sense. Can’t we just please take a breath and talk about this reasonably?”

“Reasonably! Oh, so  **now** you wanna be reasonable? After I just caught you balls deep–” Archie started to yell, Jughead trying to speak over him. “Archie, just–”

Betty watched the two of them argue back and forth for a few more minutes before she’d finally had enough of being treated like she wasn’t even in the room and cut them both off. She forced herself between them, pushing them both back with a huff and a glare.

"Hello? Hi! You guys remember I’m still here, right? Shouldn’t I get a say in who I’m sleeping with?” she challenged, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Stay outta this, Betty. This is between me and Jughead,” Archie seethed, his eyes still focused on the raven-haired boy.

“Archie, you better watch your fucking mouth. You don’t get to talk to her like that,” Jughead warned, ready to throw punches to defend Betty if necessary. Family or not, he wasn’t going to let Archie speak to her the way he was. No one had that right.

“I think I have every right to be a part of this discussion, given that you are acting like I’m just some piece of property to be claimed,” she replied. 

Archie narrowed his eyes, finally turning to her as he growled, “I said stay the fuck out of this, Betty! Don’t make me say it again”

“Or else what? Huh?” she yelled. She and Archie continued to scream at each other until Jughead couldn’t take it anymore and he just snapped.

"For fuck’s sake, how about you both just shut up for one goddamn minute!" Jughead barked while holding his hand up, sounding way harsher than he intended. 

While his reaction only served to piss her off more, she kept her mouth clamped shut tightly. She was upset and she didn’t want to say something she didn’t mean to make the whole situation worse. 

_ But we are going to talk about this after this mess with Archie handled,  _ she thought angrily.

“Okay, now let’s talk about this like adults, okay? Archie, Betty and I were going to tell you soon. Tomorrow, in fact. It was just– we both agreed it would better to keep it from you so that you wouldn’t get upset–”

"Nope **,** Jughead. You decided that, not me. Remember, I wanted to tell him months ago, but it was you that wanted to keep us a secret! It was you that kept coming up with excuse after excuse to keep  _ everyone _ in the dark, so don't you dare pull me into your deception plan,  _ Snake Boy _ !" Betty shouted, tired of being dragged into this fight without having any say.

"Oh really,  _ Duchess _ ? Well, you didn't seem to care too much about telling him last week when you were saying how hot sneaking around made you. You remember, it was right before you went down on me backstage at his show!" Jughead screamed back, glaring at her, his chest heaving as they stared at each other. Archie’s menacing laughter caught their attention and they broke their standoff.

"Well damn, Betty. Maybe if you had been that adventurous when we were dating, I wouldn't have dumped you for Ronnie! Although, I really shouldn’t be surprised. From what I’ve heard around town, being a whore runs in your family," Archie quipped, looking at her in disgust. 

Betty stood shell shocked, tears forming in her eyes as she gaped at the two men. She couldn’t believe that Archie would actually say something so cruel to her. She glanced expectantly at Jughead, who stood paralyzed at his brother’s words, not believing that the Archie he knew would say something so awful. 

Just as he was about to step up to defend her against Archie’s words, she finally just nodded stiffly, adjusting her clothes while trying to mask her pain.  _ I won’t break... Not here... Not yet... _

"You know what? Fuck you, Archie Andrews! In fact, how about fuck both of you!" she seethed, pushing past them to leave the room. Jughead knew he had to do something, or else he might risk losing her.

“Betty, wait– I’m sor–” he tried but Archie spoke over him, cutting him off and remarking maliciously, "Looks like you already did that, Betty!”

Jughead gasped as a bewildered Betty halted at his words, turning slowly to face him. Her face was hard as she stepped into Archie’s space, pulling back and slapping him as hard as she possibly could before storming out of the room. 

Unfortunately, it took Jughead just a heartbeat too long to finally snap out of his daze. He caught sight of her retreating form rushing out the door and he finally turned to Archie.

"What the  **actual** fuck is wrong with you, man?!" he exclaimed, shoving Archie out of the way to chase after her. But he was just a fraction too late. 

He made it outside in time to watch with a heavy heart as she collapsed into a cab and drove away, her face buried in her hands while she cried. The sight was enough to break him, his inner voice screaming about what a fuck up he was.

“Motherfucker!” he shouted, kicking the tire of a random vehicle parked out front, bending over to gasp for air, his heart squeezing in his chest. 

He felt like his body was being flayed open, his shattered heart being exposed to the frigid October air. A noise to his right caught his attention and he turned to see Veronica -and several other party guests- standing in the entryway, whispering amongst themselves.

Jughead headed towards them, seething with rage, catching a glimpse of Archie’s spiky red hair as he marched back inside. In all their years together, he and Archie had come to verbal blows before, but this was something entirely different. 

Fighting over a girl was something they’d never had to face before. Jughead pressed past a disoriented Veronica and all of the party gawkers, making a straight shot for the target of his wrath. He shouted his name and began swinging before the red-head even dared to open his mouth. 

Jughead's fist collided with Archie's jaw in a sickening thud, dazing him briefly before he recovered, an inferno igniting in his eyes as he charged at Jughead. The men tussled to the ground, rolling around like two children fighting over a toy. They each got in several more punches before they were finally dragged apart by some of their friends.

“Bastard! I can’t believe I called you my best friend!  **You were my brother** ! How could you betray me like that? You knew Betty was off-limits and you slept with her anyway!” Archie yelled, struggling against Chuck and Moose's hold.

“For fuck’s sake, Archie. Are you hearing yourself right now? Why do you even care, huh? You broke up with her, not the other way around! You don’t get a say in who she starts seeing, you do understand that, right?” Jughead shouted, shaking himself loose from Reggie and Kevin's grip.

"Of course I know that you asshole, but–"

"Arch, you're with Veronica now so what does it matter who Betty goes out with?" Reggie asked, confused as to why there was even an issue to begin with. Jughead saw that Archie wanted to speak but he'd had enough of Archie's misplaced tantrum, he needed to find Betty and make this right.

"You know, if you hadn't been such a twat and actually tried to _help_ Betty through things when you cheated on her, this wouldn't have even happened," he paused, running his hand through his unruly hair. "Hell, or maybe it would have... I don't know. All I know is you were the one who cheated and then broke up with her because you said you’d found something better. But I hate to break this to you, Archie, it doesn't get better than her!"

Jughead pushed through the crowd, grabbing his leather jacket from the hook by the door before storming out to his jeep. The stunned guests followed suit, filing out of the apartment, all of them murmuring and giving Archie varying glances as they left. 

After a few awkward minutes, it was just Archie and Veronica left standing in the empty apartment, staring at the door. Archie was still fuming and couldn’t get the images he just saw out of his head.

"Can you believe he and Betty have been going behind our backs for months and screwing around? I can't believe they'd do this to me," Archie complained, wiping away the blood from his nose. Veronica turned quickly and smacked him in the back of the head, shocking him. "Ronnie, what the hell–?"

"Shut up, Archibald! This is **all** your fault so you don’t get to play the victim here. You did this. Not Betty. Not Jug. **You**. Now get the hell out of my house."

"But, Ronnie..." he tried to beg but she wouldn't hear it.

"I. Said. Get. Out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! 
> 
> That is all *runs to hide*


	7. Don't Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, hold on for the ride... Next two chapters are gonna be bumpy, to say the least... Needs to happen though so I hope you enjoy them!
> 
> -Bina <3

**_Don’t Cry_ **

_ Talk to me softly, there's something in your eyes _

_ Don't hang your head in sorrow and please don't cry _

_ I know how you feel inside, I've, I've been there before _

_ Something is changing inside you and don't you know? _

**_Don’t Cry (Original)_ ** **\- Gun N’ Roses**

**_October 2019 - The Heartbreak_ **

Betty frowned down at her cocktail, wondering how she'd gotten to this point. She'd been lamenting to anyone within earshot about how men were nothing but no good motherfuckers and cursing the day she ever met Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones. 

She chuckled bitterly to herself as she thought about how messed up it was that she’d only ever loved two men, who just so happened to be brothers, and both of them had broken her heart. 

The longer she dwelled on her relationship with Archie, the more she realized that she really should've seen the cheating and break up coming a lot sooner. 

Sure, they'd made sense together when they were younger– the captain of the football team and the perky cheerleader. But as time went on, they outgrew that picture-perfect facade (and each other). 

Did his actions leading up to their break up hurt her? Of course, they did. No one wants to go through that kind of experience, but she came to terms with it relatively quickly. Even if that was entirely due to Jughead; the boy who burst into her life and swept her off her feet without even trying... 

_ The boy she had fallen hopelessly in love with within just a few months... _

_ The same boy who was too ashamed to admit they were a couple to any of their friends... _

_ The one who couldn’t even defend her when her ex flat out called her a whore... _

_ And the only man who held the ability to shatter her heart worse than Archie Andrews ever could've... _

A tear slipped down her cheek, her heartbreaking in two as she thought of all of the events of the last year. 

_ Were all the sweets moments and promises they’d shared just a means to an end for him?  _

_ Was she really no more than a warm bed?  _

_ Had she really been stupid enough to believe that she was even worthy of anyone's love? _

Betty exhaled heavily but was pulled from her spiraling thoughts by the last voice she wanted to hear at that moment. She quickly wiped her eyes, not wanting to give him more fuel for the fire. 

“Oh super, looks like Bubbles is here. Aren't you supposed to be at that stupid Northside party with the rest of the Powerpuff Girls?” Sweet Pea taunted, sauntering up to the bar with Toni in tow. 

_ God, he is such a douchebag... _ Betty thought to herself, sipping her drink and choosing to ignore them.

“That's what I was told. Hey Coop, you good?” Toni asked, eyeing Betty's demeanor closely. She could plainly see that the girl was distressed and -from the looks of it- _ very _ drunk. 

Whatever happened must have been pretty bad because, for the first time ever, Toni found herself genuinely concerned for the Northsider. She and Betty were never friends, but she was a woman and Toni could sense heartbreak when she saw it. 

“Gears, who the hell kept giving this one drinks?” she asked in annoyance, turning to the young bartender. 

“Sorry, T. Blondie wasn’t on the no-fly list and she seemed upset so I figured she needed it. Besides, she's only had a few drinks. I couldn't have known she was a lightweight,” Gears shrugged sheepishly, moving down the bar to serve another patron. Toni groaned, cursing the stupidity of whatever man had caused Betty to drown her sorrows in multiple Dirty Shirley’s tonight. 

“Alright Hello Kitty, it’s time to call it a night. You shouldn’t even be here. If Jug finds you drinking like this in his bar, he’s gonna lose his shit,” Toni stated while attempting to help Betty off her stool. 

As loathed as she was to admit it, she really felt bad for Betty. She could see that someone had obviously broken this girl, and while Toni was never the biggest fan of Northsiders’, she also wasn’t going to be cruel to Betty in her current state.

"No! I don’t give a shit what Jughead - _ I’m the biggest dick in the world and I need to be punched in my stupid face _ \- Jones thinks. He’s a bastard and I’m here to have fun! You know what I say– fuck it! I'm a strong independent woman, I'll do whatever the hell I want! Fuck men and fuck Jughead Jones!" Betty shouted, wiggling out of Toni’s arms.

Betty climbed onto the empty stage before Toni could stop her and started dancing provocatively on one of the stripper poles, still wearing her Velma costume, earning lustful cheers from the entire bar of drunk bikers.

“Well, I can’t say I don’t agree with some of your points, Cooper, but I still think it’s time to call it quits for the night,” Toni shouted with a laugh. She found that she was genuinely amused by the blonde’s sudden devil may care attitude but knew well enough that this situation could only end badly. 

“Sweets, I'mma need you to call JJ while I try to wrestle Cooper’s drunk ass off the stage.”

***** ***** *****

Jughead huffed in anger stormed out of the Pembrooke to look for Betty, determined to beg her for forgiveness and to apologize for being the stupid asshole that he was. 

He hated himself for how he'd handled the whole situation and for all the things he could've done differently tonight. Now he just wanted to find her and then spend the rest of his life showing her how much she meant to him. 

Unfortunately, he wasn't having any luck on that front so far. He'd checked just about everywhere in town and he still wasn't having any luck finding her. 

First, he went to her apartment and when she wasn’t there, he searched all of her favorite spots in town that he could think of; Pop’s Diner, the Bijou, the old Twilight Drive-In, Sweetwater River. He even went to the Riverdale Public Library (just in case) and still nothing. 

He was just getting ready to turn around and head back to Veronica’s to see if she’d heard from Betty when his phone rang, Sweet Pea’s name flashing on the screen. Jughead hit the answer button, the call coming in through the Bluetooth in Jughead’s jeep.

“Can whatever it is wait, Sweets? I’m kinda busy right now,” Jughead said hurriedly, not in the mood to listen to whatever shit Sweet Pea was surely going blather on about. All of his focus was on locating Betty and making sure she was alright. 

"Sorry to bother you, Boss, but we have a bit of a  _ situation  _ down at the Wyrm right now.”

“What kind of situation? Can't you handle it?”

“Well, Northside Barbie’s here and she's completely trashed. She jumped up on stage and is currently putting on  _ quite  _ a show for the boys. Honestly, I didn't know the prude had it in her,” Sweet Pea chuckled on the other line. “Anyway, so you want me and Toni to just toss her ass for you after she’s done collecting her dollar bills?" 

Jughead cursed under his breath, making a sharp u-turn and flooring it towards the Southside, “ **No** ! I’ll be there in ten. Take her up to the apartment and don’t let her leave. Cooper and I need to have a little chat.”

“Got it, Boss.”

Jughead practically punched the end call button on his phone in frustration, gripping the steering wheel tighter as he thought about all the eyes that were likely on her right now. 

_ I’ll kill any one of those motherfuckers if they so much as lay a hand on her. _

Seven minutes (and at least four broken traffic laws) later, Jughead pulled into his space at the back of the bar, heading in through the kitchen doors and up the back staircase leading to his apartment. Shouting from above had him moving double-time up the stairs, afraid that he might actually walk up on a physical altercation between Betty and Sweet Pea. 

He blew out a relieved breath when he finally reached the top to find Sweet Pea sitting casually in an old wooden chair that he’d pressed up against Jughead's front door, scrolling mindlessly through his phone while the petite blonde on the other side continued to shout obscenities and beat furiously on the door. 

“I know you're still out there, Sweets, I can hear your brain struggling to process abstract thought! I demand you let me out right this minute, you ill-bred monochromatic cretin! Fucking troglodyte!” Betty screamed, pounding on the closed door with all her might. 

“Did she just call you a cave dweller yet?” Jug chuckled awkwardly, raising an eyebrow at Sweet Pea who just shrugged in return before putting his phone away. 

“Yep. She has been yelling brainiac shit like that ever since I threw her ass in there and locked the door,” he huffed, clearly annoyed with her antics. “Leave it to an egghead like Cooper to use big words even when she’s shit-faced.”

“Thanks for watching her till I got here. Will you go downstairs and help Toni clear the place out before you lock up? I’ve got this situation from here. It’s gonna be a long night and not an enjoyable one,” Jughead sighed, clapping Sweet Pea on the back twice before pulling his keys out.

“You got it, Boss. Let me know if you need me to call Rainbow Brite a cab,” Sweet Pea replied with a salute before heading downstairs. Jughead let out a staggering breath, his shoulders slumping. He leaned his forehead against the door and prepared himself for whatever awaited on the other side.

“I mean it, motherfucker! If you don't open this door, I’ll–”

“Sweets left, Betty. It's just me now. I’m coming in,” he called out, effectively silencing her. 

He unlocked the door and with one last deep breath, swung it open to see the woman he’d watched run out on him in tears only a few hours before. She stood with her back against the island in his kitchen, her eyes fixed on the floor. She chewed her thumb nervously while her other arm wrapped around her body protectively.

“Betts?” 

Betty shook her head, not answering him at first before finally whispering, “What are you doing here, Jughead?”

“Well, I do kind of own the place...” he joked, laughing nervously. 

She made no move to look at him, just kept her head down, staring at her feet and not speaking. His heart ached to comfort her, his body in physical agony with the need to reach out and touch her– to protect her. He took a small step towards her, praying she would listen. 

“Betty...”

“No, Jughead. I meant, why are you  **here** when you clearly care more about Archie’s precious feelings than mine?” she grumbled, finally looking up at him, the anger and hurt she’d been holding in dancing behind her eyes. “Shouldn’t you be off somewhere consoling poor little Archie? He’s  _ family _ – I’m just the piece of ass you’ve been fucking for the last year.”

“Stop, Betty. You know you mean more to me than that,” Jughead countered, stepping closer. He didn’t want her to think that was all he wanted from her. He just needed to explain, to tell her how he felt about her. 

“Well, you sure as hell could’ve fooled me with how you acted tonight! Oh wait, who are we kidding, with how you’ve been acting for the last fucking year! You had plenty of opportunities to tell people about us but you always used the same excuse not to,” Betty retorted, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Betty, you knew how hard it was going to be for me to tell Archie about us! I told you that from the beginning and you agreed, so don’t give me that shit about me keeping us a secret when you were a willing participant!” he stated firmly, his temper teetering on the edge. Betty cocked her head to the side, her tongue in her cheek as she contemplated what he said before conceding.

“Alright Jug, I’ll give you that one. We did agree to it. But we also agreed that we'd tell him together and you swore to me, Jughead. You  **promised** you’d have my back when it came down to it and you broke that promise. I went to bat for you, I kept us a secret because I knew you wanted to protect Archie but who’s going to protect me, Jug?”

“Come on, Betty, that’s not fair! You know damn well that I’d protect you with my life.”

“Oh, like how you protected me when Archie called me a whore and treated me like a piece of trash? Oh, that’s right, you didn’t. You just stood there and let him tear me down. Thanks for that, by the way.”

“Dammit Betty, I was in shock! I didn’t think he would actually say some messed up shit like that to you and I froze! I would never let someone talk about you like that under normal circumstances!”

“Oh, but it’s okay for Archie to say all those awful things to me because he caught us having sex? You had the perfect opportunity to tell him the truth about our relationship but you kept your mouth shut and didn’t say a damn word to him other than it was ‘complicated’! But besides that, why don’t we talk about how you never once stood up for me when all your Serpent friends talked shit behind my back?"

"Come on, Betts... I did defend you when it was out of line but I don’t think they don’t mean anything by it, they're like that with everyone," Jughead sighed.

"Figures you’d back them and not me. I guess I should’ve seen that coming all along since it seems like you never took this relationship or my feelings seriously. You’re just perfectly content to come over to my place to fool around or to take me out where no one knows us– like I’m just some dirty little secret you’re keeping locked away.”

“Come on, it’s not like I was actively trying to keep us a secret because I was ashamed or anything. I just wanted to spare Archie’s feelings after what he’s been through the last year,” Jughead saw the flame that rose up in her eyes as soon as the words left his mouth and he knew he’d struck the wrong nerve. 

“Excuse me?  _ His  _ feelings... what  _ he’s _ been through? I understand it's been a horrible year for him but what about  **my** feelings, Jug? What about what  **I’ve** been through? I'm the one who got cheated on, tossed aside for someone more exciting and new. I'm the one who's had to endure the glares from your old fuck buddy anytime she saw me and the constant put-downs from all your friends,” Betty yelled, getting in his face. Suddenly, she averted her eyes, her chest heaving as she collected herself, laughing humorlessly before she stepped back. 

“Oh, that’s right. No one gives a flying fuck about Betty’s feelings. No one cares about what Betty's gone through because  **she's** not important enough to have anyone care about  **her** . Well, you know what I think? Fuck all of it! Fuck relationships, fuck feelings, fuck love, and fuck you, Jughead Jones. Fuck you and Archie Andrews and your stupid promise to him! And fuck that mouth-breather who locked me in here until you could come to talk  _ Crazy Cooper _ off the goddamn ledge,” tears pierced her eyes, stinging and threatening to fall. 

She was so angry with herself for letting her heart get broken again so easily that all she wanted to do was leave and swear off all relationships until after college. All they did was bring her pain in the end anyway. She wiped the tears away, completely done with everything. She made an effort to walk away only to stumble directly into his arms, much to her dismay. 

“Don’t touch me, I don't need your fucking help!" Betty growled with finality, pushing away from him and rushing out of the apartment. 

She only made it as far as the top of the stairs before she felt Jughead’s arms wrap around her waist, picking her up without saying a word. He carried her -kicking and screaming- all the way back upstairs and into his apartment, setting her down and blocking the door.

"Dammit, Betty. Can you just calm down for one fucking second?! You’ve had a lot to drink tonight so I think– maybe we should wait until you're sober to–" he huffed as she struggled against him. 

"Calm down?! Fuck that, you condescending asshole! I'll show you  _ calm down _ !" she growled, striking his chest weakly in a fit of resentment. Tears were already tumbling from her eyes but he just held her to his chest tighter. 

"I mean it, fuck every last one of you motherfuckers! Fuck Archie for being such a self-centered asshole and fuck you for caring more about how he feels than about how I do! We were supposed to look out for each other, Jughead! God- I fell in love with you and I stupidly thought you loved me back,” she shouted, pausing briefly as exhaustion took her over. 

“I’ve never been given emotional support like that before. It seemed so effortless for you. But if you really cared that much about my trauma, why would you pile on more? This whole situation was a clusterfuck to deal with and it turns out I wasn’t even getting your love out of it. Just a fuck buddy with a racy edge and some amazing orgasms. I suppose by now I should know better than to expect more than that. I guess I should have listened... Turns out she was right about me after all," Betty choked as she fell limp in his arms, breaking down into sobs. 

Jughead carefully scooped her up without hesitation, shushing her cries while he carried her to his bedroom. He wouldn’t lie, his heart skipped when he heard those words slip from her lips– the same ones that he’d been longing to say to her for months. 

"Come on, baby. Let's get you cleaned up. I promise it'll all be okay in the morning," he whispered into her hair. 

Jughead truly loved her more than words could ever begin to express, and he never wanted her to believe she was just another fling, but he decided not to respond to her declaration. He wasn't going to let the first time that he told her how he felt to be while she was blackout drunk and hysterical. 

_ It can wait until morning... _

Jughead felt a strong sense of deja vu hitting him hard as he headed towards his room. This scene was reminiscent of the night that he discovered her in the bathroom, shivering under the freezing cold water in the shower after her encounter with Archie and Veronica. 

It destroyed him to know that this time he was the one to cause her to break, along with Archie. He wanted nothing more than to take the pain away and make it better. They just had to get through tonight. Then he would spend the rest of his life fixing what he broke.

“What’s wrong with me? Why can't I ever be good enough, Juggie?" Betty mumbled incoherently against his neck, almost too quiet for him to hear. 

“Shh, baby, don’t talk like that. You’re good enough, I swear you are. I’m so sorry I put you through all of this... I’m sorry... I–” he whispered, choking on his words at the devastated look on her face, his heart fracturing. From the glazed look in her eyes, he wasn’t even sure she could understand him but he apologized anyway. 

Once they reached his room, he helped her out of her costume and into one of his t-shirts before going into the ensuite to gather everything he needed to take care of her physical wounds. 

Jughead wiped her face and hands with a warm washcloth, taking his time to be as gentle as possible. He stayed silent, not really knowing what to say without making things worse. He simply tried to show her how much he cared through his actions.

After she was cleaned up, Jughead carefully laid her down, pulling the covers over her before placing two ibuprofen on the nightstand beside her along with a glass of water. He grabbed some boxers and pajama pants, darting off to take a quick shower before slipping into bed behind her. They were both exhausted and desperately needed a good night's sleep. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Betts. I promise. I love you, baby...” he whispered into her hair, pulling her sleeping form tightly to his chest. 

_ Tomorrow he would fix it. _ ..

* * *

The first thing Betty noticed when she woke up the next morning was the drumming feeling behind her eyelids when she attempted to open them. She squinted against the brightness of the light streaming through the blinds and groaned softly, burying her face into her pillow. 

_ Ughhh, worst decision ever... Why the hell did I order cocktails with vodka in them again?  _ she thought, freezing when she felt what could only be Jughead’s strong arms wrapping securely around her waist. 

She could feel his even breaths against her neck and, for a brief moment, peace washed over her and she sunk into the security of his embrace. The safe feelings didn't last long though and she panicked, the events of the disastrous party fully rushing back to her. 

“Oh God...” she mumbled, slowly turning in his arms. Her heart yearned to wake him and talk, her fingers ghosting over his jawline before pushing the wild curls from his forehead. 

He always looked so young like this, completely relaxed and serene. She had spent many mornings doing this very same thing, merely watching the man she loved as he slept.

Betty was completely mortified that she'd just blurted that sentiment out to him last night but this was one of the reasons why she tried not to drink very much. She always got extremely emotional and she had absolutely no filter, so random things would just come out. 

She never wanted Jughead to see that broken side of her again. The unmendable part that was always one loose thread away from ripping back open and unleashing her darkness.

**_...You know, he never did tell you he loved you, even after you said it, Elizabeth..._ ** __

Betty shook that voice from her head. It was far too early to be dealing with the demons of her past. Jughead told her she was good enough. He apologized and he cleaned her wounds, he took care of her... Why would he say those things if he didn’t care?

**Betty... I just couldn't give you the love you wanted from me...** Archie’s words came back to her and she wondered if this was how Jughead felt about her too? 

Sure he said he cared, but would that ever be enough? 

Could she live with the knowledge that she loved yet another man who might not be able to give her the same level of affection she felt in return? 

**_...That’s why he didn’t say it back, he doesn’t feel the same way you do..._ ** __

The thought consumed her and all she could hear was Alice’s voice whispering venom into her ear.

**_...No matter how much he cares, he could never love someone as broken as you..._ **

**_...You acted like a whore, so why does it surprise you that you were just another warm body to him..._ **

**_...He doesn’t love you, Elizabeth. No one will ever love someone like you..._ **

Betty felt the tears burning her already watery eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. She gave a shaky sigh, sneaking out of his bed to grab some of the clothes that she’d left at his place to get dressed. 

She threw her hair into a messy bun and stared at herself in the mirror, her mother’s voice continuing to claw its way to the surface, no matter how hard she pushed it down. That's when she made her final decision, knowing what needed to be done.

She left her discarded costume on the floor, gathering some of her personal items and packing them into a tote bag. She slipped on her spare flats and glanced around the messy room to see if she was forgetting anything, her eyes landing on the man in the center of the bed. She couldn’t help but smile at the way his arm was thrown over his face, snoring softly as he sprawled across the mattress.

"I love you, Juggie. I’ll never stop loving you, I don’t think I can...” she whispered, walking to his side of the bed and leaning down to kiss him softly. 

_ Maybe Alice was right all along, I’m just too broken for anyone to love. _

Instead of giving in to all the thoughts racing through her mind, she focused instead on writing a note for Jughead, hoping that she would be long gone before he actually read it. 

She let the tears flow freely as she wrote, everything she’d been holding in coming out and pouring onto paper. Once she was done, she dried her eyes and laid the note next to him on her pillow before walking away for good.

* * *

If Betty had been hoping to leave the Wyrm with some of her dignity intact, luck it seemed, was not on her side. Just as she made it out the front door of the bar, she caught sight of Sweet Pea pulling into the parking lot, sneering at her as he unmounted his bike. 

She remembered all the nasty things she had said to him the night before but she averted her eyes and tried to ignore him, waiting patiently for her rideshare to show up and take her back home. 

It had been one hell of a night and she just didn’t have it in her to deal with any of the Serpent’s bullshit today. Frankly, she didn’t know if her heart could take any more damage. She just wanted to get home and get things between them severed, permanently. 

She’d already called ahead and asked her landlord to have the maintenance man come out to change the locks on her apartment within the next few hours. Between Archie never giving back his key, and now Jughead having one as well, she just figured it best to kill two birds with one stone. Then she would pack his things (minus a few things) and arrange to have someone come pick them up. Then this could all be behind her and she could move on... 

“And why are you still here, Cooper? Don’t tell me that Jug was so desperate for a free piece of ass that he actually fucked  _ you _ ?!” Sweet Pea barked out a laugh, looking at her in distaste. 

She pumped her fists slowly, trying her best not to pierce the skin when he lit a cigarette and blew the smoke into her face. Her head snapped toward him and she raised her chin defiantly, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Fuck off, Sweet Pea. For your information, Jughead and I didn’t have sex  **last** night. I was drunk and he told me to sleep it off. That’s it, nothing else.” 

_ Well, except that you made a complete idiot of yourself by telling him you loved him and he just looked at you like you were crazy... like you were broken...  _

_ Just like Alice always said...  _

“Well, that's a relief. I got scared that maybe he’d dropped his standards WAY low for the night. But not even anyone around here would ever be desperate enough to touch a girl like  _ you _ ,” he taunted, pulling her from her thoughts by blowing more smoke into her face. 

Betty couldn’t take it anymore and clenched her fists tightly, breaking the skin. Whatever it would take to keep from falling apart in front of one of his asshole friends ( _ her sobriety was out the window anyway _ ). She couldn’t allow herself to stumble in front of anyone else ever again, especially not when she could hear her mother’s voice mocking her.

**_...Straighten up, Elizabeth. Ladies don't slouch..._ **

**_...Dry those tears before anyone sees. Cooper's don’t show weakness, young lady..._ **

**_...I’ve told you a hundred times what will happen if you didn't lay off the fried foods and milkshakes. Boys don't want to date fat girls, Elizabeth..._ **

**_...Really, Elizabeth? This again? What would the neighbors think if they saw this little disgusting habit of yours? Hmm? I’ll tell you what they'll think, they’ll think you are either crazy or broken! Or both!..._ **

**_...Face facts Elizabeth, no one will ever want you the way you are now..._ **

The words swirled around in her mind, boring deep inside and sticking there, just as fresh as when her mother first said them to her. 

She finally gathered herself enough to turn and glower at Sweet Pea, hoping that he couldn’t see how much his words were hurting her. 

_ He’s not worth it, Betty. _

“Is there a reason you’re still pestering me? Don’t you have a dark hole to crawl into somewhere?” Betty spat hatefully, her patience already gone. 

“I’m just making sure the trash gets taken out,” he nodded towards the road with a smirk.

Betty watched her ride pull up but before she could step towards it, Sweet Pea grabbed her arm tightly. His smiling face was now hard, his eyes staring daggers at her, “Stay the hell away from Jughead, you got that? He might’ve been nice to you because Andrews used to fuck you but no one wants you here, not even Jughead. So, do us all a favor and don’t come back again. Got that, Cooper?”

Betty nodded curtly, ripping her arm from his grasp, and slid into the waiting SUV. Her resolve only lasted until the driver had barely crossed the invisible line separating the two sides of town before she finally dropped her hard exterior and let herself feel everything. 

She just needed to hold on a little longer, get to her apartment, and then she could let it all out. 

* * *

  
  


Jughead stretched and groaned, the sounds of the bar coming to life beneath him alerting him to just how late he’d slept. He rolled over expecting to find Betty passed out beside him but all he found were the cold sheets of an empty bed. 

He sat up quickly, his eyes scanning the room for any sign of her. He tossed the blankets back, throwing on the closest pair of jeans he found, silently praying that she was just in the other room.

“Betty? Baby, are you here?” he called out, swallowing thickly when he only received bitter silence in return. 

He searched everywhere upstairs, even stepping out onto the balcony, but he couldn’t find any sign of her. Nothing besides the costume she'd left on his floor, which only made him grow more frantic with each passing minute. 

When he made his way back to his bedroom, he noticed a sheet of paper sticking out from under Betty’s pillow. He reached out with a trembling hand to grab it, seeing that it was a letter addressed to him. He opened it slowly and began reading:

_ Jughead, _

_ First, I wanted to apologize for making a fool of myself in the Wyrm last night in front of your friends and, well, your entire gang. I should’ve never shown up here the way I did, especially in the state of mind I was in. That was poor judgment on my part and I’m completely mortified that you’ll have to deal with the fallout. _

_ I don’t have to imagine what your friends will say when they see you after the stunt I pulled. I already know how they feel about me but frankly, I never cared about their opinion until we started  _ _ this _ _. But I don’t want you to have to deal with the comments they'll undoubtedly make if they find out you were sleeping with me, so please don’t feel obligated to tell them about me if it'll help you save face with them.  _

_ I'll understand. _

_ I need you to know that I finally figured out why you didn’t want anyone to know about us. And it’s okay, I forgive you. I was so blinded by my own feelings that I just didn’t see the signs slapping me in the face.  _

_Though, I do wish that you'd been more upfront with me about what our relationship_ _really_ _was from the jump. Maybe if I had known sooner that you just wanted a no strings attached thing, I could've saved us both the headache (and the heartache) of last night’s fiasco._

_ I want to be totally honest with you Jug: I don’t feel like I can trust you at the moment. The way it all went down was awful and made me feel diminished where I was previously secure in our relationship- despite the secrecy. That really hurt me, Juggie.  _

_ And I know I shouldn’t have conceded to hiding for so long but you were everything I never knew I needed. You still are. I just think maybe our downfall was that we’re both a bit too passive in the ways that really matter. I know for myself, that’s something I hope to work on in the future...  _

_ Since I don’t think either of us wants to deal with the awkward meet up to exchange our belongings, I’ll make sure to have your stuff packed up and sent to you at the Wyrm before the weekend is over.  _

_ I really hope you and Archie can salvage what's left of your relationship. I never wanted to be the reason you lost your family again... _

_ I also want you to know that even though it’s not how I wanted to tell you, I meant it when I said I loved you last night. I think I have for longer than I even realized.  _

_ All I ever wanted was to be able to tell the world that I loved you and that you were mine. Now I can see just how silly that idea was because I finally understand that you never really felt the same way about me.  _

_ You should be with someone who can give you all the happiness that I couldn't. Someone who you’ll be able to tell the world that you love and can be proud to bring them around your friends.  _

_ Not someone you are ashamed to be seen with.  _

_ Whoever she is, I hope you find her, Juggie. I really do... _

_ ~Goodbye~ _

With each line he read his heart crushed further, tears spilling onto the ink and making the words smudge. By the time he got to the last line, he was left torn open, his soul bleeding out from the gaping wound.

“No... No, it can’t end like this... I have to tell her– she has to know before it’s too late–” he whispered, choking back his tears. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand, typing out a message as he tried to steady his breathing.

**Jughead:** _Betts, please call me..._

_ Read. _

He frantically dialed her number, crossing his fingers that she would answer. 

**_RING... RING... ‘Hey, you’ve reached Betty. Leave me a message...’ BEEP..._ **

“Fuck!” he typed out another message.

**Jughead:** _ Betty, I’m sorry... Please answer... _

_ Read. _

“Dammit!” he shouted. He yanked his beanie off the nightstand and threw it across the room. He called again, willing her to pick up the phone.

**_RING... RING..._ **

“Come on, Cooper... Pick up, please...”  **_‘_ **

**_Hey, you’ve reached Betty. Leave me a message...’ BEEP..._ **

_ FUCK!  _

**_RING... RING... ‘Hey, you’ve reached Betty. Leave me a message...’ BEEP..._ **

“Betty! Please, Betts. Call me back as soon as you get this, I need- God, baby, please let me explain... Please...” he begged into the phone. 

Jughead sat on his bed, hanging his head in despair as his texts and calls went unanswered. 

**Jughead:** _Baby, please don’t leave me..._

_ Delivered. _

_ What am I gonna do? What do I do...  _

He wiped his tears, determined to get her to speak to him– one way or another. He would break her door down if he had to, but he couldn’t let things end this way. He needed her, she was the only thing in his life that truly held meaning and he couldn’t lose her. 

_ Not now... _

He threw on his combat boots and his leather jacket before running down the back staircase to his motorcycle. Sweet Pea tried to get his attention as he was leaving the bar but Jughead paid him no mind. All he could think about was getting to Betty and telling her he loved her. 

She needed to know that all those things she believed weren’t true. She was his entire world and he wanted to be with her forever.

He made the twenty-minute drive to her place in a record nine minutes, skidding to a stop beside her car and rushing up the stairs. Jughead started pounding on her door desperately but she didn't answer. He could hear the sounds of her favorite  _ Guns N’ Roses  _ song playing through the door...

**_Don't you cry tonight, I still love you, baby_ **

**_Don't you cry tonight, Don't you cry tonight_ **

**_There's a heaven above you baby,_ **

**_And don't you cry tonight_ **

“Betts! Please open the door! We can talk about this, baby... Please!” 

When he didn’t hear anything, Jughead started to worry more, remembering how he found her after Archie had broken her heart. He grabbed his keys, trying the lock but his key wouldn’t budge. That’s when he noticed the doorknob looked newer... 

_ Fuck... She changed the locks... _

“Betty, please...” Jughead whimpered, not caring if anyone saw how destroyed he was at the moment. He could hear the song playing on repeat as he slid down the door, banging his head against it while his tears flowed. 

“I’m sorry, Betts...” he whispered, breaking down and weeping into his hands.

Betty sat curled up on the other side of the door listening to his sobs, her face swollen from her own tears while holding a picture of the two of them she had taken in Greendale when he'd surprised her with a weekend trip out of town for her birthday. He had taken her to a beautiful Greek restaurant before going to Sweetwater Summit to look at the stars. 

It was one of her favorite photos because it was the first time she realized that she loved him. 

Her heart shattered even more listening to his pleas for her to open the door but she just couldn’t do it. No matter how much she loved him, no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn’t trust herself with him right now. 

Maybe not ever again... 

She kissed the picture one last time, dropping it into the box of his things beside her.

“I’m sorry too, Juggie...”


	8. By The Way

**_By The Way_ **

_ By the way _

_ You left without saying _

_ Goodbye to me _

_ Now that you're gone away _

_ All I can think about is _

_ You and me (You and me) _

**_By The Way_ ** **\- Theory Of A Deadman**

**_November 2019 - The Afterwards_ **

"Betty sweetie, are you in there? It's V, open the door," Veronica knocked louder, calling her from the other side of the door. 

Betty woke up with a start, her limbs protesting when she sat up to stretch. She was a bit uncertain what happened at first until she remembered why she was sleeping on the floor in the first place.

Betty hadn’t moved from her spot at the front door since the night before when Jughead had been on the other side begging her to let him in so they could talk. She didn't know exactly how long he’d sat out there, but the last thing she remembered was drifting off to sleep to the sounds of his softly spoken words. 

And despite how much he’d hurt her, just knowing he was close by was enough to help her fall asleep. If she were being honest, she kind of wished that he was the one waiting on the other side for her this morning instead of Veronica. 

When she finally stood up, her legs were tingling from being in one position so long but she managed to steady herself and open up the door. She instantly regretted her decision, however, when she saw the look of pity on Veronica’s face. 

She didn’t want anyone's pity, she just wanted things to go back to how they were before. 

She wanted the last two days to have been just a horrible nightmare. 

She wanted her heart to be back together again.

Betty just wanted to have Jughead’s arms wrapped around her while he promised her that it was all a just bad dream. 

That he loved her as much as she loved him and that he would be hers forever. 

All she truly craved at the moment was his comfort but she was just too destroyed to let him back in. Even after all the things he said the night before, about how much she meant to him, she wasn’t sure she could believe it.

**_He doesn’t love you, Elizabeth... Remember that or you will just get hurt again... He will never love you_ ** _...  _

She shook her head and fought the voice of her mother, tears forming in her eyes once again.

“Oh, B...” Veronica spoke softly, stepping inside to wrap her friend into a gentle hug. Betty sagged forward, tired of fighting the pain that was clawing at her chest, and wept again.

Veronica held Betty and the two girls crumpled to the ground, the latter sobbing uncontrollably against her best friend’s shoulder. She clung to Veronica and released everything she'd been holding in, unashamed but utterly heartbroken. 

Veronica soothed her as she cried heart-wrenching sobs, muttering incoherently about love and pain and Jughead. 

The tears currently flowing from her eyes were much more cathartic, all the agony of the last two days hitting her once again– only this time, it felt freeing. 

She didn’t feel so alone anymore.

After what seemed like an eternity, Betty’s tears began to slow, the occasional sniffle being the only sound that could be heard inside her darkened apartment. Veronica stroked her back gently, humming a melody while she comforted Betty. 

The blonde wasn’t sure what to do anymore. If it had been just a few weeks ago, she would've gone to Jughead for solace and guidance but that wasn’t an option right now.

“What am I going to do, V? I feel so lost...” Betty confessed quietly.

“Well, B, answer something for me: Do you love him?” Veronica asked softly. Betty paused briefly, her heart constricting as she thought of her confession to him just a few nights before. She choked and slowly nodded. 

“Yeah, V... I do. I love him so much it physically hurts... It feels like I'm dying without him,” Betty admitted, whimpering softly in her friend's embrace. Her voice broke as she continued, “And he said he cares about me too but– what if he doesn’t love me back, V?” 

“I don’t believe that would ever be an issue, Betty. Honestly, I’ve had my suspicions for a while now, but I just thought maybe he was harboring an unrequited crush on you. I never realized that the two of you were actually together," Veronica said with a small smile.

"We're not  _ technically _ together.."

"Bullshit. I’ll tell you this right now, if the way that boy looks at you is any indication, then he is desperately in love with you, whether you realize it or not. And I don’t know the reasons why you felt that you couldn't come out and tell me at least, but it's pretty obvious how you two felt if you looked at the signs.” 

“At first we decided to keep it secret because Jughead had promised Archie a while back that he wouldn't mess around with me if we broke up. So neither one of us was sure how he’d react when he found out. And Jughead's already lost his entire birth family, I didn’t want him to lose the Andrews’ too, so I agreed."

"But then he kept making excuses and wanting to keep it secret until it all just erupted when Archie caught us. Part of me worries that he didn't care about Archie's reaction at all, he just wanted a friend with benefits who he could keep secret,” Veronica exhaled loudly, rolling her eyes as she straightened them both. She took a hold of Betty’s shoulders and eyed her.

“First off, you can't convince me for a second that you were just a side chick to Jughead. Second -and most importantly- fuck Archie Andrews and his ridiculous agreement! What– is he five or something? You're a grown woman who is allowed to date whoever you damn well please! He behaves as if we’re stuck in the goddamn fifties with his territorial pissing contests. Stupid Ginger Judas got what was coming to him and I'm glad I told him to go to hell. I really dodged a bullet on that one, huh?” Veronica asserted firmly. 

“Wait, what?” Betty asked, looking at her best friend in surprise. 

“Oh, I must've forgotten to tell you. I broke up with his sorry ass the other night. Archie doesn’t know who or what he wants and possibly won’t for a while. Nonetheless, if he can’t figure that out then Veronica Lodge is not going to be a placeholder until he does. I am worth so much more than that.”

“Oh my God, V... I’m so embarrassed. Why didn’t you say something before now?” Betty asked, pulling her friend into another hug. She couldn’t believe that she'd been sitting here all morning moaning about her break up when her best friend was going through one of her own. 

“Please, B, I'm alright. It's nothing that a few bottles of Daddy's delicious reserve rum can't handle. You were devastated and you needed me. I’m fine, I promise. Right now, I just want to concentrate on my bestie and how we can work this thing between you and Jughead out. I mean, if that’s what you want, of course,” Veronica said.

“I want to V but, honestly, don’t know if we can. I mean, he chased me here yesterday and I couldn’t even open the door. All I kept hearing was that voice in my head that kept telling me he was just going to use me for sex and then hurt me again." 

"Besides, I don’t know how I can even bring myself to face him after the way I acted the other night. It was a trainwreck,” she admitted, picking at a non-existent piece of lint on her t-shirt.

“Hey, you’ll figure it out, Betty. We’ll figure it out. Okay? I won’t let you go through this alone.”

“Thank you, Veronica...”

***** ***** *****

Jughead continued sitting at the same corner booth he’d been in for the last few hours, drinking yet another beer and replaying the last few days in his mind. He still couldn’t understand how he'd managed to fuck things up as colossally as he had, but here he was, drowning his sorrows in alcohol.

_ Damn, Jones. You really are a chip off the old block, aren’t you... Drinking the pain away just like your old man... _

Why couldn’t he have just told her that he loved her back when she admitted it to him instead of waiting for her to sober up? 

Why didn’t he just man up in the beginning and tell everyone that they were together, regardless of Archie’s feelings? 

He never wanted her to think she was just a dirty little secret he was keeping hidden from his friends and family. He'd had plenty of those relationships in the past and they were completely different from what he shared with Betty. 

But he was a complete idiot and just like everything in his life, he contaminated this too. Now he wasn't sure how he was supposed to go on without her. He didn’t think he could, frankly...

He was so lost in his own emotions that he didn’t see a determined raven-haired diva approaching him with a large box in her arms until she slammed it onto his table, startling him to the point where he choked on his beer. He looked up at her briefly in question before his eyes raked over the Glamazon box she’d banged down onto the tabletop.

“What’s this?” he asked cautiously, a knot settling in his throat as he remembered Betty’s letter. She didn't have to answer him– he knew exactly what it was, he just didn’t want to admit it.

“This, my foolish friend, would be all the items that you left at our darling B’s apartment. She asked me to drop them off here so that she wouldn’t have to -and I quote-  _ bother you _ ...” Veronica paused, shifting her weight slightly as her tone grew more severe, “Now, what I want to know is: what in the  **hell** you are going to do to remedy this predicament you brought about, Jones? Because right now, my best friend is passed out from exhaustion after spending the entire afternoon crying over  **you** ,” Veronica crossed her arms, glaring at him as she waited for him to reply.

“There's nothing I can do to fix it, Ronnie. She believes I was just using her for sex. She doesn’t want to see me or have anything to do with me. The fact that she had you bring this stuff here tells me that it’s probably best if I just leave her alone. That way she can move on and find someone who isn’t going to break her heart again. She deserves so much better than what I have to offer her,” Jughead replied, exhaling heavily.

“Oh please,” she derided, pointing her finger in his face, “That’s a load of horse shit and I'm not buying it! Betty may be upset right now but that girl cares for you. So you're going to rectify this situation and prove your love to her or so help me, Jughead Jones, I'll make you regret it. I have very imaginative connections who'd be more than happy to get rid of a body for me and all I'd have to do is bat my lashes and ask nicely. Are we clear, Forsythe?” Veronica stressed in an elevated voice. 

Every Serpent in the bar stopped what they were doing, a dreadful stillness falling over the crowd as they watched the pair. His men waited for Jughead to make the call, every one of them at the ready to throw the angry princess out on her ass if he willed it. 

The Serpent King scanned the bar and shook his head, motioning for everyone to go about their business. He took a deep breath and calmed himself before he responded.

“Yeah Lodge, we’re clear. I still don’t think she’ll want anything to do with me but I’ll try. I mean, I can’t fuck things up any more than I already have,  _ amiright _ ?” he chuckled humorlessly, taking a tall chug of his beer before staring at the box in front of him ominously.

Veronica’s face softened as she observed his noticeable pain. Just seeing that look on his face was enough to prove to her that she was correct in her assessment of his true feelings.

“Listen, Jug. I know things aren't looking promising right now, but I'm begging you, if you love her, please fight for her. Forget about all the other bullshit or anyone else’s opinion and just fight for her, okay? That's what you want, right? You want to be with her?”

“Yeah."

"And do you love her, Jughead?" 

"More than anything,” he conceded without hesitancy. 

“Then don’t give up on her, no matter how much she attempts to push you away. God knows that girl is as stubborn as a red wine stain but I know you are one persistent son of a bitch too." 

"Just hold on to the fact that she loves you. And she’ll forgive you, Jug. I know it doesn’t seem like it now, but I know she will.” Veronica encouraged him gently, squeezing his hand before turning to walk out of the bar, ignoring all of the Southsider stares as she went.

_ ~~ _ **_Two Weeks After_ ** _ ~~ _

**_‘Hey, you’ve reached Betty. Leave me a message...’ BEEP..._ **

“Hey Betts, it’s me again. I know you probably still don’t want to talk to me but I just heard this song that reminded me of you and I kinda wanted to hear your voice, even if it's just your voicemail... That’s pretty pathetic, right?” he chuckled, his voice stalling, “It came on the radio and I couldn’t do anything but cry, Betts. There was a line that said ‘ _ I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you _ ’ and fuck if that isn’t exactly how it feels. It’s like you’re everywhere around me and I can’t–”  **_BEEP..._ **

“Dammit,” Jughead groaned, tossing his phone onto the couch before running his hands through his hair. 

It had been two weeks since the night Veronica paraded into his bar and threatened him with bodily harm if he didn’t fix things with Betty but nothing had changed. He'd spent the last two weeks sending her message after message, making phone call after phone call, but she still wouldn’t speak to him. 

_ Not that he blamed her... _

He’d even driven over to her place a few times but he couldn’t bring himself to get out of the jeep to approach her door. Every time he tried, his brain would think back to the last time he was there, sitting outside her door in tears, and he’d chicken out. He'd eventually just end up back at his apartment where he'd spend the rest of the evening in a drunken fog.

She’d even been avoiding him at school as well– switching seats and not even glancing at him in the one class they shared. Now with winter break coming up, he was starting to worry that he wouldn’t get to see her at all, and the thought of that just about killed him. All he wanted was to go back and make things right, but he didn’t know exactly how to accomplish that. 

He walked into his room, plucking his cigarettes off the dresser as he went and sat down on his bed. He lit one up and laid back onto his pillows, staring at the ceiling as he took a long drag. He told himself that he'd just need to keep trying, no matter how long it took. He would win her back, even if it was the last thing he did.

_ ~~ _ **_Three Weeks After_ ** _ ~~ _

**_‘Hey, you’ve reached Betty. Leave me a message...’ BEEP..._ **

“Hey, Betts. I know it’s really late but I just– I mean, I just wanted you to know that I'm thinking about you and that I’ll give you all the time you need, but I want to make things right between us. You’re the most important thing in my life and I just hope... Well, I hope you’re doing okay. Alright, bye...”

*

**Betty:** Hey Juggie...

**Jughead:** _ Betts, hey... It's good to hear from you. How are you? _

**Betty:** I'm okay. I mean, I'm not, but you know what I mean. I actually started going back to therapy last week. I think that's helping me deal with some things I never worked through with my last one. 

**Jughead:** _ I’m glad to hear you finally started seeing someone again. I know you were struggling with it after the last time. I’m proud of you, Betts. _

**Betty:** Thanks, Jug. It started rough but it’s getting better with each session. I got your message from last night and I just wanted to make sure you were alright?

**Jughead:** _ Yeah, I'm sorry I called so late. I hope I didn't wake you. _

**Betty:** No, you didn't wake me. I didn't know what to say so I let it go to voicemail. 

**Betty:** Did you mean it? What you said?

**Jughead:** _ Every last word, baby. _

**Jughead:** _ Sorry if that was too much... _

**Betty:** It's okay, it’s not too much... 

**Betty:** I want you to know I miss you too, Juggie. I still have some things I need to figure out so I might not answer all your calls or texts yet but I'm working on it. I just don't know if I can trust you not to hurt me yet.

**Jughead:** _Is there anything I can do to help you trust me again? I just want to fix this..._

**Betty:** Just keep doing what you're doing. It honestly helps to just know you're thinking about me too and that you want to fix our relationship. 

**Jughead:** _ I really do. And I'm so sorry, baby. I promise I'll make things right somehow... I need you, baby... _

**Betty:** I know, I need you too. I just need a little more time...

*

_ ~~ _ **_Five Weeks After_ ** _ ~~ _

**Jughead:** _ Betty, I saw you at the cafe this morning when I was picking up my morning coffee but I didn't want to bother you. I know you aren't ready to talk, I just wanted you to know that I was thinking of you...  _

**_‘Hey, you’ve reached Betty. Leave me a message...’ BEEP..._ **

“So, today I tried to go into Pop’s tonight for the first time since, well– but I couldn’t do it. I just kept thinking of the first night we spent there together and damn Betts, I nearly lost it... Did I ever tell you how breathtaking you look when you're laughing under those neon lights? From the first moment I saw you walk into that diner when we were kids, I thought you were the most exquisite creature on the planet... I still do...”

*

**Jughead:** _ Hey... I just wanted to tell you that I miss waking up to your beautiful smile. I hope you have a great day, baby...  _

**_‘Hey, you’ve reached Betty. Leave me a message...’ BEEP..._ **

“Just sitting here listening to Johnny Cash and thinking about you. I hope that I’m not bugging you with all these messages and calls, I– I just wish you were here with me, Betts. I miss you so fucking much... Just know that I care about you deeply and I’ll be right here when you wanna talk, okay? Goodnight, Duchess...”

_ ~~ _ **_Seven Weeks After_ ** _ ~~ _

**Jughead:** _ Please call me back, Betty... Please... _

**Jughead:** _ I just need to hear your voice... _

**Jughead:** _ Betty, I’m begging you... Please... _

**_‘Hey, you’ve reached Betty. Leave me a message...’ BEEP..._ **

“Betty–”  **_*choke*_ ** “Betty, please pick up... I’m so sorry to be calling like this but I just needed someone to talk to. I just got into a horrible fight with Mom about the whole situation with Archie and then...”  **_*sob*_ ** “...I was going through my closet earlier and I found some of your things here. They still smell like you, Betts... I don’t know how they can still smell like you after a month but they do and I don’t know what to do with them. Fuck... This hurts so bad... Is it supposed to hurt this bad? Christ, I’m not sure if I can take it anymore, Betts... I thought that if I just got drunk again that I could forget but I can’t stop thinking about you and it fucking hurts so much. Just–”  **_BEEP..._ **

*

**Betty:** Juggie, are you okay? My battery died and I forgot to plug it in so I just got all your messages. Text me as soon as you get this. I'm really worried about you...

**Jughead:** _ Yeah, I'm okay, Betts. I’m sorry about last night. I had too much to drink and well, you know the rest. Sorry if I scared you... _

**Betty:** Are you sure you’re okay? You sounded really upset...

**Jughead:** _ Truthfully? I'm not really okay, Betts. I feel like I'm losing everything. _

**Jughead:** _ I’m sorry if I’m pressuring you too much, but I’d really like to see you face to face so we can talk about things. I know you asked for time but would you maybe be willing to do that?... Please, Betts? _

**Jughead:** _ And I just want to talk... I’ll be at the Wyrm all weekend but we can talk upstairs... _

**Betty:** Idk, Jug... I’m not sure that I’m ready for that yet. 

**Jughead:** _ It’s okay, I shouldn’t have even asked. I promised I’d give you space and I don’t want to break another promise to you. I’ll talk to you later...  _

**Betty:** I’m really sorry, Juggie...

**Jughead:** _ Don’t be, Betty. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m the one who’s sorry. For everything. Goodbye, Betty... _

  
  
  


**_December 2019 - The Misunderstanding_ **

“You can do this. You’ve been putting this off long enough and he just wants to talk, it’s gonna be fine. Pull yourself together, woman!” Betty chastised herself for what felt like the hundredth time. She had been sitting in her car for twenty minutes, taking deep breaths and trying to steady herself before she walked into this literal snake pit again. 

The last time she was at the Whyte Wyrm was almost two months ago  _ (well, 6 weeks, 5 days, 15 hours, and 48 minutes, but who’s counting, right?) _ when she made a complete ass of herself in front of half of the Southside. She was terrified and wasn’t sure what would be waiting for her on the other side of these bar doors but she knew she needed to face her fears if she ever wanted to be with him again. 

For several weeks now, Jughead had been sending her messages and calling her almost daily but she still couldn’t bring herself to answer. They’d talked a few times over text the last few weeks, but when he’d practically begged her to come to see him this weekend to talk and she told him that she couldn’t do it, something about his last reply worried her so much that she finally broke. 

She knew it was probably a bad idea for her to just show up unannounced but she missed him too much to care what others might say. Yes, she was still hurt by everything that happened between them, but she needed to see him and make sure he was alright. 

His last few texts were troublesome and it had her worried that he was giving up on them. She didn’t want him to lose hope, she really was just trying to work through her own demons first.

Betty gathered her courage and stepped out of the car, smoothing down her skirt and tugging at the hem of her black crop top nervously. She felt more exposed now than she had in quite a long time and it was throwing her a bit off-kilter. Betty would’ve been more than happy to simply show up in her normal clothes tonight but Veronica insisted that she be ‘dressed to impress’. 

**“Trust me, B. Once Jughead sees your ass in this skirt, he will be on his knees begging for forgiveness...”** __

Betty giggled at the memory of her best friend helping her get ready for tonight. She was so grateful that she had Veronica through all of this. She wasn’t sure if she would’ve survived it without her best friend holding her hand and being the voice of reason she needed. 

Honestly, she probably wouldn’t have texted him back or even shown up here tonight if her friend hadn’t been encouraging it like she was. Veronica wanted her to work things out with Jughead as much Betty did. __

As she made her way to the entrance, she thanked her lucky stars that no Serpents were hanging out in the parking lot to give her a hard time. She didn’t want any drama, she was only here for Jughead. 

They had a lot to talk over and she wasn’t going to let any of his friends stop her this time. Betty pulled open the doors and stepped inside, making her way to the bar deliberately as she kept going over what she’d say when she found him. 

Unfortunately, Betty only managed to make it about halfway inside before she froze, her heart splitting itself back open. Tears stung her eyes as she took in the sight of Jughead and a familiar blonde in an insanely tight dress sitting at the bar together. She recognized the woman as his ex, Candy. The same ex who’d been draped all over him the night they first made love together. Even though he was faced away from her, Betty could tell they were having a very intense discussion by the way he stooped towards the woman.

Candy caught Betty’s eyes from over his shoulder and grinned, sinking her hands into Jughead’s hair before tugging his face to hers in a rough kiss. When he didn’t immediately pull away Betty’s resolve crumbled and she dug her nails into her palms, the sting having no effect on her bleeding heart. 

**_...See, Elizabeth. He didn’t want you after all..._ **

**_...You were nothing more than a warm bed until he tired of you..._ **

**_...He’s probably been fucking that girl all this time..._ **

**_...You know they’ve been laughing at you behind your back..._ **

“I’m such an idiot. I never should’ve come here,” she whispered under her breath, her jaw clenching as she watched the scene unfold. She turned away quickly, not wanting to be seen by him so she could get away. 

“Candy, what the fuck do you think you’re–?” Jughead pried Candy’s hands out of his hair, glaring at her in confusion and anger. He wasn't sure what possessed her to think she could come to have drinks with him at the Wyrm tonight but he was gonna find out. He’d banned her from the bar over a year ago so she had no reason to be here. 

And regardless of why she came here tonight, he sure as hell wasn't about to fall into old habits with her. She wasn’t Betty and she would never compare to her. Nothing she could ever do would change that fact. 

As he was preparing to shout at Candy for kissing him like that, Jughead noticed the smug look she wore and followed her line of sight just in time to see Betty standing in the middle of his bar. She was staring at the floor but then turned to run away, clearly having seen the kiss Candy just forced onto him. His eyes widened in fear, whispering her name, “Betty...”

Betty fought back hot tears as she ran, cursing herself and Jughead Jones all the way out the door. She felt so stupid for believing anything he said to her; begging her to come back to him, telling her that she was the most important thing in his life. 

That he  **needed** her... 

**_...My heavens, Elizabeth. You are so gullible! All you need are pretty words and you’ll come running. Pathetic..._ **

“Betts, wait!” Jughead shouted as he burst through the doors behind her, finally catching up with her in the parking lot. He grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him but she jerked herself from his grasp.

“Get off of me, you goddamn liar! Don’t fucking touch me!” she screamed, shoving Jughead back. She couldn’t do this anymore. She was so fucking tired of being lied to and made a fool of. She really wanted to believe him this time but he just broke her again... 

“Baby, please, let me explain–” he stuttered, trying to reach out to her but hesitating when he saw her step back and shake her head. He couldn’t believe she was finally standing in front of him after all this time, looking irresistibly sexy, and already it was fucked up all over again.

“Explain what? That you’re an asshole? A liar? Yeah, I got that much, thanks!” she yelled, slapping his chest a few times for good measure. 

It felt good to get some of that rage out, even if she knew she wasn’t hitting him hard enough to do any real damage. She just needed to get all those pent-up feelings out and he was there. Jughead grabbed her wrists and pulled her to his chest, holding her tightly to keep her from hurting either one of them.

“Betty, baby, I’m sorry you had to see that but please just listen to me for a second. It wasn’t what it looked like, I swear! She kissed me–” he tried to explain quickly, needing her to know it was all just a misunderstanding. 

He didn’t want Candy, she had thrown herself at him and it took his drunk brain a half-second too long to push her away. 

It was only Betty he wanted... 

_ Only Betty... _

“Yeah, cause that just makes it all better! You didn’t even try to stop her from doing it! And what the hell is she even doing here anyway? I thought you said she was banned?! God, I’m so fucking stupid! I can’t believe you had me believing you wanted to talk about us when all you wanted was a free piece of ass!” she spat, clenching her fists as he continued to hold her wrists. “Well, you won’t get that from me ever again, Snake Boy. Have fun with Serpent Slut Sally in there, here’s hoping you're smart enough to wrap it up before you fuck her in your private bathroom.” 

Betty heaved herself backward out of his grip and tried to walk away again but he grabbed her by the forearms again, pulling her back against him, his voice cracking as he begged her to understand, “Betty, no, it’s not like that! Candy just showed up here and said she wanted to talk but then she–”

“Oh, yeah, she just wanted to  _ talk _ alright...” she mocked, letting out a menacing laugh, “Because that’s sure as hell isn’t what it looked like to me.” 

“I promise you, I didn’t even know she’d be here tonight. She showed up like five minutes before you and I was telling her to leave but then she grabbed me and pulled me in and–” Jughead begged, moisture burning his eyes as he gazed at her pleadingly. 

She was beginning to believe him, his eyes speaking the truth for him. She was about to tell him that she’d hear him out when they were interrupted by her least favorite person in Riverdale.

“Boss?” 

_ Fuck... _ Jughead thought to himself.  _ This is the last thing I need right now... _

“Not now, Sweets.”

“Is there a problem, J?”

“This doesn’t concern you. Go back inside, that’s an order,” Jughead commanded, not even looking back at him, hoping to show Betty he was choosing her. That he wanted to stay and explain what she saw. However, his heart sank when she pulled away from him and glared at the Serpent behind him. 

Instead of doing as he was told, Sweet Pea headed towards the pair, coming to stand beside Jughead with a smug grin on his face. His eyes drifted up and down her body lewdly when he saw Betty’s appearance. 

“Well, if it isn’t Glinda the Good Witch of the Northsiders! I didn’t recognize you in those trashy clothes...” he paused, cocking his head to the side and relishing in her anger. “What’s wrong, Pinkie? You still sore that you didn't get what you wanted from the wizard?” he goaded, jetting his thumb towards an angry Jughead. He was about to turn and give his second a verbal ass-kicking but Betty beat him to it.

“I don’t know, asshole. You still pissed that I dropped a house on your sister?” Betty spat back without missing a beat. She had endured his bullshit for too many years and she was done taking his abuse. 

Sweet Pea glowered and lunged at the petite blonde but Jughead grabbed the man by his jacket and pushed him towards the bar before he could say anything else. He then blocked the angry Serpent, preventing him from reaching her as he barked, “Sweets, that’s enough... This isn’t your problem. Inside, now! Or so help me God–”

“It’s fine, I was just leaving,” she stated flatly, turning around and walking away from the two men while they were distracted. Jughead’s heart dropped into his feet as he tried to keep Sweet Pea back, wanting to reach out to her at the same time. 

“No! Betty, stop! Please!” he pleaded, not wanting to lose this chance. He pushed Sweet Pea back and chased after her, hugging her to him and cupping her tear-stained cheeks. “Please, baby.”

“I can’t do this right now, Jug. Please, just– I need to go, I need more time. I thought I was ready but I’m not. I’m sorry,” she whispered, caressing his cheek one last time before turning to leave.

“Betty, please don’t go!” Jughead shouted at her retreating form but she refused to turn around.  She simply marched back over to her car and got inside, locking her doors once they were closed. Tears threatened to fall as he watched her breaking down against her steering wheel. He started towards her again when Sweet Pea pulled him back.

“Seriously Boss, what the fuck is going on between you and Cooper?” Sweet Pea asked suspiciously. Jughead bit his tongue, annoyance mixed with anger building in him at Sweet Pea’s interruption. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied, watching Betty’s car screech out of the parking lot. He stared in the direction that she drove off, berating himself for being a colossal fuck up, until her tail lights finally disappeared and she was truly gone– again.

He felt completely eviscerated like he no longer had anything to hold him together without her. Sweet Pea nudged him, pulling Jughead out of his downward spiral, and motioned towards the Wyrm. The taller man walked off with a sullen Jughead following him back into the bar.

As soon as he made it inside, Jughead made his way to the bar and ordered two shots of whiskey, downing them in succession before motioning to Toni for her to keep them coming. 

She shook her head and muttered something like  _ 'Well, that makes sense now' _ under her breath but did as he asked anyway. Without warning, he felt a dainty hand winding around his abdomen and it made him tense up. 

_ Great, just what I fucking need tonight... _

“JJ...” Candy whined, making his jaw clench. “You left me all alone after that amazing kiss... That wasn’t very nice of you. How about you make it up to me, baby? Pick up where we left off?” she simpered, running her hand down Jughead’s chest towards his belt buckle. 

A touch that used to get him excited now just made his skin crawl. He never wanted her to touch him ever again. The only woman he wanted to touch him just ran out of his life for a second time. 

_ This time it’s probably forever... _

“Fuck. Off. Candy. How many times I gotta say it for you to get it through that dense head of yours? It’s not gonna happen.  **We’re** not going to be anything ever again, so back the hell off,” Jughead barked, brushing her off before taking another shot and continuing his brooding.

“Whatever. You’re a lousy lay anyway,” Candy mocked, brushing her dress off before walking away in a tiff. Jughead mumbled under his breath as he lit a cigarette, ordering a third round of double shots. 

Toni reluctantly poured his whiskey and handed Sweet Pea a beer before stepping away to help other customers. Jughead stewed in his own self-loathing for several minutes, finishing his shots before Sweet Pea suggested they play a few rounds of pool with their friends. 

They were on their third game -which Jughead continued to sulk through- when Sweet Pea finally spoke up.

“Hey man, you just need to relax. Don’t let that bitch get your panties in a bunch,” he said, taking a few gulps of his beer.

Jughead looked up at him in confusion for a second before he lined up his shot. He sunk another ball -much to Sweet Pea’s chagrin- before grabbing his lager and taking a generous mouthful.

“Who?” 

“Come on, man. You know who I’m talking about,” Sweet Pea said, giving Jughead a knowing look. Jughead looked up to see Candy working her  _ charms  _ on a new Serpent recruit and he rolled his eyes. He could give two fucks about what she was doing anymore.

“Candy? Please... She isn’t even worth my time, she just doesn’t know when to quit,” he retorted. Jughead walked around the table, strategically planning his next shot when Sweet Pea barked out a laugh, clapping Jughead on the back. 

“Not her, dude.  _ Cooper.  _ I don’t know what she did but I know she’s the reason you’re in a mood tonight,” Jughead stiffened, pivoting to face his friend at the mention of her name. 

“Look, she’s just another stuck-up Northside bitch who thinks she can do whatever the hell she wants and no one will call her out on it. If you ask me, cunts like her need to be knocked down a few pegs. Hell, I’d be happy to volunteer as tribute for that one.” 

Jughead felt his blood boil, his friend’s words striking a nerve that had been fraying for over a month now. He stepped closer to the taller Serpent, ready to make him eat those words. Make him regret everything he’d ever said or done to hurt Betty over the years.

“You wanna run that by me again?” Jughead snarled, shooting Sweet Pea a death glare that the man didn’t seem to notice.

“I said, cunts like Betty Cooper need–” Jughead snapped, throwing down his pool cue before lunging at his friend. He grabbed Sweet Pea by the throat, slamming him down onto the pool table before his fists collided with the man’s face repeatedly. 

“ **Don’t ever talk about her like that ever again! You hear me, motherfucker?!** ” Jughead screamed as he continued to wail on his friend.

Once Sweet Pea recovered from his shock, he began pushing Jughead off of his chest before tackling him to the ground. The two men rolled around on the bar floor, each getting in a few punches before Toni and Fangs finally pried them apart. 

“Alright, that’s enough! Fangs, take Sweet Pea home! Jug, go cool off,” Toni yelled, standing between the scowling men. Jughead went to protest but Toni wasn’t hearing it, “I mean it, go cool the hell off!” 

Jughead complied, cursing under his breath as he stalked away, slamming the door to his office behind him. Toni turned back to Sweet Pea, giving him a harsh scowl until he finally nodded and allowed Fangs to lead him out the bar.

“Alright, the show’s over, nothing to see here,” she shouted to the nosy onlookers, striding behind the bar to dial the number of the only person she knew who could ever talk Jughead down when he got like this. 

She just hoped they’d actually show up this time...


	9. Whataya Want From Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's the last two installments, figured I would upload now before Santa arrives ;P
> 
> -Bina
> 
> THANKS TO @STRANGENIGHTSOFDAYDREAMS FOR BEING SO AWESOME TO HELP ME WITH ALL THE BETA WORK ON THE LAST 4 CHAPTERS. YOU THE REAL MVP :-*

**_Whataya Want From Me?_ **

_ Yeah, it's plain to see (it's plain to see) _

_ That baby you're beautiful _

_ And there's nothing wrong with you (nothing wrong with you) _

_ It's me, I'm a freak (yeah) _

_ But thanks for lovin' me _

_ 'Cause you're doing it perfectly (perfectly) _

_ Yeah, there might have been a time when I would let you slip away _

_ I wouldn't even try but I think you could save my life _

**_Whataya Want From Me?_ ** **\- Adam Lambert**

  
  


**_Flashback - July 2019_ **

_ “Juggie? Are you alright?” Betty asked softly, stepping onto the balcony and wrapping her arms around her lover’s waist.  _

_ She had woken up in their hotel room to find that he wasn’t lying beside her, which had become a regular occurrence in the last few months, so she knew something was bothering him. When she found him standing outside smoking, staring across the river towards their hometown, she knew her guesstimation was correct.  _

_ He’d been having trouble sleeping ever since learning the details of Fred’s death and it made her heart bleed for him. Fred’s passing had been extremely hard on his whole family, but for Jug, it was especially devastating. Fred was the only real father figure Jughead ever had in his life growing up and losing him so suddenly took a toll on him.  _

_ “Yeah, just couldn’t sleep...” Jughead whispered as he took another drag from his cigarette, gripping her wrist gently and affectionately laying her hand over his heart. He’d been woken up by another nightmare, something that had been happening at least three or four times a week, but this one actually started out better than most.  _

_ He dreamt about standing in the front of a church, Archie beside him as his best man, surrounded by his family and watching happily as Betty walked down the aisle towards him in an elegant, free-flowing alabaster dress. His breath hitched at seeing how breathtakingly beautiful she was. He was overjoyed at the knowledge that she was about to be his forever. _

_ However, it didn’t take long for the happy scene to shift into something horrible. As soon as she stepped in front of him, she stared blankly into his eyes with an eerie Stepfordish grin plastered on her face, one that all of their guests suddenly held as well. It was eerily quiet as he looked around, the twisted smiles on everyone’s faces giving him a chill through his bones. _

_ That’s when he looked down to see a sticky reddish-brown liquid covering his hands and turned to find Archie laying on the ground in a pool of thick crimson, a bloodstained knife protruding from his back. Archie’s eyes opened slowly as he asked Jughead why he’d stabbed him in the back before he finally woke in a sweaty panic. _

_ “Jug?” Betty’s concerned voice pulled him from his thoughts. _

_ “Just a bad dream, baby. It’s nothing to worry about, I promise,” he tried to reassure her, not wanting her to feel like the nightmares were because of her.  _

_ Sure he was carrying an enormous amount of guilt about betraying his brother’s trust, but that wasn’t her burden to carry. Especially not when they were trying to have a relaxing birthday weekend away before classes started back in a few weeks.  _

_ “Come on, Juggie. I know there’s more to it than that. Talk to me, baby...” she murmured softly. He sighed, knowing her well enough to understand she wasn’t going to let it go. He reluctantly told her everything that happened in the dream, holding his breath and waiting for her to respond once he finished. _

_ “Jug, I think it’s pretty obvious why you were having that dream. You’ve been under a lot of pressure these last few months and given the  _ delicate  _ circumstances of our relationship, it’s normal for you to carry some guilt with it,” Betty explained, swallowing hard, “And...” _

_ “And what, Betts?” _

_ “Um, I mean, if it makes you feel any better, I’ve been feeling guilty about it too. I hate having to lie to everyone all the time...” she confessed softly, pausing for a moment to let out a shaky breath, “...and I would understand if this was too much for you and you wanted to end thi–” _

_ “Elizabeth Marie Cooper, don’t you dare finish that sentence,” Jughead scolded, tossing his cigarette over the railing and twisting to face her. “It was just a bad dream, nothing more, alright? So unless you decide that you don’t want to be with me anymore, then I’m afraid you’re stuck with me because  _ **_nothing_ ** _ will make me want this to end, you hear me?” he stated with conviction. _

_ “That’s good, Snake Boy. Because I don’t ever intend on letting you go. I’m in this for the long haul so you’re kinda stuck with me too. I hope you’re okay with that?” Betty teased, looking up at him through thick lashes as she slipped her hands up his chest and into his messy hair. _

_ “I’m more than okay with that, Duchess,” he rasped, gripping the back of her neck to pull her into a searing kiss. Betty sighed happily into his mouth, her fingers winding into his curls as his tongue danced with hers. Jughead picked her up -never breaking their kiss- and carried her back inside, the desperate need to bury himself deep inside her taking over. _

_ He placed her onto the king-size bed, pulling her t-shirt over her head to reveal her supple nude figure, her ivory skin already peppered with love bites from their earlier romp. She gave him an ethereal smile as she spread herself out for him, her hair fanning out into a halo that shimmered in the moonlight.  _

_ Jughead knew that he’d never get enough of seeing her like this, so seductive and wanton, drawing him into her sinful web. A lusty smirk stretched across his face and he removed his pajama pants, his thick cock already at attention. He could see the hunger flickering in her eyes while she watched him stroke himself lazily before climbing over her.  _

_ His nimble fingers took no time in finding her core, teasing her swollen bud until she was screaming his name as she peaked. He gently worked her down from her high before he pulled away, sucking the coated digits clean before easing into her, allowing her a moment to stretch around his pulsing member. _

_ “You are so fucking beautiful... What did I ever do to deserve you, Betts,” he groaned into her ear, pressing her into the mattress as he slowly slipped in and out of her silky heat.  _

_ “I could say the same thing about you,” Betty gasped as he pressed deeper into her, feeling him fill her in the most delicious way possible.  _

_ The sensations they were sharing became too much and he began to plunge into her wildly, already feeling her fluttering around him as she crested towards her next climax. He doubled his efforts and shifted her legs over his shoulders to fuck her even deeper.  _

_ “Oh, God... I can’t hold– Oh... Fuck, I’m coming, Jug-gie!” she cried out, seeing a flash of white stars bursting behind her eyes as she fell apart again. Her climax triggered his own, her pulsing cunt milking him as he thrust into her one last time, grunting profanities into the satiny skin of her neck.  _

_ They both collapsed onto the mattress, a heap of sweaty limbs holding each other as they tried to regain their composure. Jughead was the first to move, rolling off of her to grab himself a towel, coming back with a warm washcloth and cleaning her quickly before carrying her to the bathroom for a quick shower. _

_ “Juggie...” she whispered sleepily a while later- after they were both cleaned up and thoroughly sated from another round of vigorous sex in the shower. He rolled to face her, smiling as her eyes fluttered closed briefly, “Yeah, baby?” _

_ “Do you think that we’ll always be together?” she yawned, snuggling into his chest as she drifted off to sleep. His lip briefly quirked up into a smile at her soft snore and he leaned down to kiss her crown, pulling her into his arms. _

_ “Of course I do, Betts. In what future are we not together?” he whispered into her hair, holding her tightly as he followed her into dreamland. _

  
  


**_December 2019 - The Plan_ **

Archie stepped into the Wyrm tentatively, his face etched with concern as he approached the bartop where Toni was cleaning glasses. 

He guessed that it must have been a pretty extreme fight between Jughead and Sweet Pea if she’d called him here, especially after everything that happened in the last few weeks. While it was surprising to get the call, Archie always seemed to be the one person who could pull Jughead back when he got close to the edge.

When they were younger, Jughead went through a period of time where he was angry at the world and it got him into a lot of trouble. He had a very short fuse and would start fights with anyone and everyone, skip school to run around with the other Serpents, and he almost got in trouble once for breaking and entering and trespassing when Sheriff Keller caught him sleeping at the old drive. That was when Fred and Mary stepped up to foster him so they could give him a stable home. 

“Hey, Toni...” She nodded in acknowledgment as he asked, “Where is he?”

“In the back office. He’s refusing to talk about what started the fight or even let anyone help him upstairs. Just kept saying something about too many ghosts. He’s probably had a hell of a lot more to drink since I called, so I’d tread lightly if I were you,” she replied, continuing to clean shot glasses.

“Thanks, Tone,” Archie replied, grimacing as he thought back to the last time he saw his brother; right after he caught him with Betty and they’d fought. He wasn’t sure if Jughead would kick his ass for showing up like this but he needed to do something. He turned to walk toward the offices but was stopped by Toni calling out to him.

“Hey, Arch?” she asked, tossing the hand towel she held over her shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“He didn’t say what started it but... Does this happen to have anything to do with Betty?” Archie flinched and Toni knew she’d hit the nail on the head. She continued watching him, several emotions flying over his face before he looked back up at her. “That’s who’s got him all twisted up and the two of you fighting, am I right?”

“Yeah, it’s Betty,” Archie simply stated, turning around and feeling his gut clench with anxiety as he walked away. 

He’d spent a whole month thinking about his actions and exactly why he got so upset about Betty and Jughead being together and he wanted to fix things. He’d come to realize just how much of a selfish prick he’d been and how his actions destroyed all of their lives. He needed to make amends, he needed his brother -his best friend- back in his life, and he needed to clean up the mess he’d made.

He walked down the long hallway at the back of the bar that led to the main office and rapped on the door lightly, slowly opening it to find Jughead sitting on the leather couch, hunched over with his head in his hands as he sobbed softly. 

“Jug?” he asked. Jughead jerked his head up, completely jarred to see Archie standing in his doorway at first before being filled with irritation at the interruption. 

“Oh, great. W-What the hell are you doing here, Arch?” he said apathetically, reaching for the glass of brown liquid next to him and throwing it back before sneering hatefully, “You come here to r-rub salt in the wound-d?”

His speech was a bit slurred and he was still crying, but Archie could tell he wasn’t utterly trashed like Toni thought he would be. If he had to guess from the look in Jughead’s eyes, he was well on his way to being sober despite not wanting to be. 

“Uh, Toni called me... Said you tried to mangle Sweet Pea’s face and that I needed to come to get you before he kicked your ass and embarrassed you in front of your crew,” Archie joked weakly, laughing nervously with a shrug. He wasn’t sure if he should actually step inside the room or not, but the fact that Jughead hadn’t tried to punch him just for showing his face was a good sign.

Jughead let out a watery laugh, “Whatever asshole, I could totally take him...” 

His laughter faded as he trailed off, staring down at his shaking hands. Jughead couldn’t get the broken look Betty gave him before she walked away out of his head. It was tormenting him and there was no relief, nothing that could stop the images of her leaving him from flooding his thoughts. 

Archie knew that look of agony on his face all too well. He and Jughead had been friends for a very long time (even before his life fell to shit and Archie’s parents adopted him) so he knew that whatever was on his mind, it was heavy. 

“Look Jug, I know I haven’t exactly been the best brother to you lately, and if you tell me to fuck off I will, but... do you wanna talk about whatever the hell happened here tonight?”

Jughead choked back a sob, trying to hold himself together, “I don’t know what to do, Arch. I think I fucked it up again and I lost her... for good this time, I think...”

Archie’s body went rigid at first but then he sighed, loosening his muscles before he walked into the room and sat next to his lifelong friend. “Is it really that bad, Jug??” Jughead nodded, still staring at his hands, clearly destroyed. “Alright, tell me what happened, and don’t leave anything out to spare my feelings, okay?”

Jughead agreed, pouring himself another stiff drink and lighting a smoke before telling Archie everything. He began with the start of his crush on her, to their breakup on Halloween, all of it leading up to the circumstances of tonight’s disaster. 

Archie sat in stunned silence, not really knowing how to respond to everything he’d just learned. He never had any idea that Jughead had been in love with Betty this whole time, even back when Archie himself was dating her. 

He had suspicions that Jughead found her attractive but he thought it was just the typical guy wanting to sleep with a hot girl thing. He didn’t realize it was love. But in retrospect, he could definitely see the hints scattered around if he really thought hard enough.

“So yeah, that’s it; the whole sordid tale of how I fucked it all up, yet again. And now she’s gone and–” Jughead’s voice cracked as he tried to stay composed, his fingers itching for another cigarette, “Dammit, I don’t know what to do, Arch. This hurts worse than anything I’ve ever been through. Fuck, it even hurts worse than when my Mom and Jelly left me behind...” 

“You really love her, don’t you, Jug?” Archie stated more than asked hesitantly.

“With every last breath...” Jughead replied softly. 

“Okay.” 

That was all Archie needed to hear and he nodded in resolve, standing abruptly and walking over to Jughead’s desk to rifle through the drawers in search of a notepad and pen. Once he found what he was looking for, he walked back to the couch and sat down, scribbling something at the top of the page.

“What are you doing?” Jughead asked, tilting his head in confusion at Archie’s look of determination.

“What do you think I’m doing? I’m gonna help my brother come up with a plan to win his girl back,” Archie replied, grinning as he bumped Jughead’s shoulder and started writing again.

* * *

**_~~The Next Morning~~_ **

_ Twelve hours... _

It had only been about twelve hours since Betty walked out of the Whyte Wyrm, away from the man she loved more than life itself but it felt like a lifetime ago. 

The night before she had called Veronica as soon as she was out of the Southside and burst into tears, telling her everything that happened. By the end of the conversation, Veronica was spitting nails and ready to march down to the bar herself but Betty begged her not to and said she just wanted to go home and sleep it off. 

However, Betty still spent half the night driving around in a haze, not wanting to go home alone again and trying desperately to hold it all together. 

Once she was too exhausted to keep driving, she headed back to her apartment, taking a scalding shower as soon as she was in the door before she slipped into one of Jughead’s tees that she’d kept. She took her anxiety medication and curled up on her couch, hugging the stuffed penguin he’d won her at the Greendale Fair the previous summer as she drifted off. 

Only a few hours later she woke up in a cold sweat, images of Jughead and Candy kissing flooding her mind. She figured she wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore so she decided to make a pot of coffee, considering everything that transpired and what she wanted to do next. 

Truthfully, Betty felt awful for leaving Jughead the way that she did, and she understood there was a real possibility that he hated her now for walking out on him a second time, but the stress was just too much to handle. 

She felt that maybe stepping away and allowing them to both cool down before they tried to discuss their relationship status would work best for both of them. She didn’t want either of them to say anything they didn’t mean in the heat of the moment that would just make the situation worse.

As she was pouring her cup of coffee, she heard a knock at the door, making her heart race in nervousness. She shuffled slowly toward the door, secretly hoping to find Jughead on the other side, only to feel let down at seeing a certain pink-haired Serpent instead. 

“Toni?” she questioned in confusion, not sure why  _ she  _ of all people would be darkening her doorstep. 

“Hey, Cooper. Got a minute?” Toni asked apprehensively, before holding up a coffee cup. “I come bearing a peace offering! It’s a cinnamon dolce white chocolate mocha...”

“Oh. That sounds delicious actually, thanks. Please come in,” Betty stepped back allowing Toni to sweep past her into the apartment. She looked around before turning back to Betty with a quick smirk, finally noticing that she’d been wearing one of Jughead’s shirts. 

“You know, he’s a mess, right? ” she paused briefly, handing the latte to Betty before continuing, “My expertise tells me there might have been a bit of a lover’s spat between you guys?”

“You could say that, yes. But if you’re here to warn me off or tell me I’m not good enough for Jug then you can just–” Toni raised her hands in submission, shaking her head.

“Hey, I’m not here for that. Well actually, I did  _ sorta  _ come here to give you the whole sisterly ‘break his heart, I break your face’ talk but just from the looks of those bags under your eyes and the fact that you’re sleeping in his clothes tells me you’re hurting just as much as he is,” she admitted. 

“I really just came here because I thought if you and Jug are gonna be a thing, I needed to get to know the girl he’s in love with,” Betty shook her head, trying to deny the words, but Toni continued, “He’s never been this broken up over a woman before, so I know things must be serious between you two. And– well, JJ’s family.”

Tears began to form behind Betty’s eyes, once again remembering the pained look in his eyes when she drove away. 

_ Love? What have I done? He must hate me now... _

“Is he–? Uh, is he okay? Things kind of got out of hand last night with us... and it was just too much and I... I ran and I know it was stupid and I shouldn’t have and–” Betty’s resolve broke as she choked back a sob, “I d-didn’t mean to hurt him, I love him so m-much and– and he probably–”

“Hey, hey! Cooper, look at me,” Toni ordered, grabbing the blonde's chin and staring into her mossy green eyes. “Jug’s gonna be just fine, this wasn’t your fault. He just got into a fight last night and I had to call Archie to–”

“What, Jughead got into a fight last night? Oh my God, Toni! What happened? Wait, did you just say you called Archie? Did he actually show up?” Betty rattled off question after question until Toni’s head started to spin. 

“Breathe, Cooper. Jug’s perfectly fine, he and Archie seemed to have a good talk - I mean, if him leaving with all his teeth intact was any indication at least. He managed to talk Jughead into going to his apartment to sleep it off,” Toni explained.

“Who did he fight with?” Betty asked quietly, sitting down and crossing her legs underneath her as her mind raced. 

“Well, after he told Candy to fuck off and never come near him again–”

“He did? Wow...” Betty interrupted, a small smile crossing her lips before meeting Toni’s impatient gaze, “Oh, sorry. Continue.”

“Anyway, after that, he and Sweets went to play pool for a while. Everything seemed fine but I guess Sweets said something to piss him off cause JJ snapped and slammed him onto the table. The next thing any of us knew, they were beating the brakes off each other and we had to pull them apart. I can only guess it was something about you from the things Jug was yelling when he pounded on Sweets.”

“That wouldn’t be too surprising, actually. Sweet Pea’s always hated me for no apparent reason– other than the fact that I exist. I’ve never done anything to him, or any of you really, but he just keeps making the same jabs as he always has,” she sighed, running her hands through her blonde tresses.

“It’s cause Sweets is an asshole who doesn’t know when to shut his fucking trap. Honestly, I’m surprised someone hasn’t handed his ass to him before now,” Toni chuckled, looking around at all the knick-knacks on Betty’s shelves before taking a seat beside her.

Betty laughed, pausing for a moment to chew her bottom lip before she asked, “So why do you hate me so much? Is it because you and Jug used to date and now he and I–?”

Toni sighed, shifting closer to Betty and placing her hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “God, no. And for the record, I never hated you, Cooper. I don’t think any of us  _ really _ did. You were just an unfortunate causality in the Northside/Southside bullshit and happened to be a fresh target,” Toni admitted. 

“I know it’s a poor excuse for the shitty way we’ve all treated you over the years but that’s what it boiled down to. But I'm really sorry about how I’ve treated you. It was wrong of me to be like that when you never did anything to any of us.”

Betty sat in silence, taking in the Serpent’s words before she finally spoke, “I never expected you to say that but thank you, Toni. It means a lot to hear that and... I forgive you. You’re one of Juggie’s best friends and I don’t want there to be any animosity between us.”

“I would like us to be friends too if that’s alright with you?” Toni replied. 

Betty smiled widely and nodded, happy to start over and get to know the young woman in front of her. She'd never had a ton of friends growing up so she was always excited to make more. 

“I’d love that. Also, if it makes you guys feel any better, I always hated my whole ‘Perfect Northsider’ image too. It’s not who I really am, at all. Sometimes I wish I could just change from Sandra Dee to the badass Sandy at the end of the movie,” Betty laughed lightly.

“Really? Well Blondie, you’re in luck. I hereby offer you my services, free of charge,” Toni said with a wink, slipping her jacket and boots off to get more comfortable.

“Services? What services?” Betty asked in confusion.

“Oh, you’ll see, Cooper,” Toni replied, grinning from ear to ear. 

* * *

**_~~Meanwhile, just on the other side of Riverdale...~~_ **

Jughead paced back and forth in Andrews’ living room, worried that somehow in the last few hours Veronica would have changed her mind and refused to help them. 

_ Not that I’d blame her... _

After Archie left him the night before with an outline of ideas and a fraction of hope, he’d gone to bed and passed out. When he woke up, he’d proceeded to call Veronica and beg her to help him get Betty back. 

She'd already heard about what happened from Betty the night before so after she spent twenty minutes cursing his existence in a mixture of English and Spanish, she finally agreed to meet with him and Archie to discuss their ideas.

“You’re sure she’ll be here, bro?” Archie wondered out loud, knowing how bad things ended between the two of them. All of which was his fault, he knew that now, but he would understand if Veronica wouldn’t show up because of his actions alone. 

“I honestly don’t know, but if it’s for Betty, I assume–” the ringing of the doorbell cut him off. He held his breath and opened the door to let her in, taking the cloak from her shoulders and shaking the snow off onto the porch before hanging it by the door. 

Veronica looked as elegant as ever in her black lace dress with peter pan collar and ribbon tie paired with her signature Manolo Blahnik stilettos. She marched past Archie into the living room, seating herself as far from him as possible, and turned to speak to Jughead.

“Well?” she demanded.

“Ronnie, thanks for–” Archie started but swallowed his thought when she leveled a piercing glare his way.

“Don’t. I’m not here for you,” she stated coldly. “I’m here for Betty -and by extension- Jughead. That’s it.”

“I know you are, Ronnie, and so does Archie. And we both appreciate it. I’m glad Betty has you on her side but Archie just wants to help– actually, this whole thing was his idea,” Jughead explained, surprising her. After a moment, she turned back towards her former lover and narrowed her eyes.

“Don't think that you helping him do this will make up for anything between us.” 

“I know it won't. I still love you Ronnie but I'm not doing this for us. I’m doing it for Jug and Betty, just the same as you,” he replied, the sincerity clear in his voice. She paused for a moment, contemplating before she nodded curtly and then turned back to Jughead.

“So, what’s the plan, Romeo?” she asked.

“Well, we haven’t come up with anything concrete just yet but I gave Jug a few ideas and thought maybe you–” Archie answered but Veronica cut him off again to address Jughead, “To quote a classic: ‘ _ You embarrassed the girl. Sacrifice yourself on the altar of dignity and even the score _ ’.” 

“Huh?” Archie said in confusion, “Is that from a book or something?”

“ _ Oh Dios mío _ ,” Veronica huffed as she rolled her eyes. “No, it’s from–”

“Wait, that gives me an idea! Thanks Ronnie, you’re a genius!” Jughead said, jumping up suddenly, his eyes lighting up with excitement. “Arch, you still got my bass in your garage, right?”

“I think so, why? You gonna pawn it to buy her a present?”

“Not exactly. I just had an inkling, but I’m gonna need help from you and a few of the Serpents to get it all together. You game?” he asked. Archie nodded in agreement and Jughead took a few moments to explain his idea to them. 

“Alright Verona, that sounds like one hell of a grand gesture... but what exactly is my role in this plan of yours?” Veronica inquired, her brow arched in curiosity.

“You, Miss Lodge, are going to throw one kick-ass New Year’s Eve Party at the Whyte Wyrm...” 

_ ~~ _ **_A Few Days Later_ ** _ ~~ _

“I don’t know, T. Do you think this look is really me?” Betty asked from behind her dressing room door. She stared at her reflection, taking in the maroon bodycon dress that hugged her curves and the sleek, form-fitting black leather jacket that her new friend had picked out for her. 

Even after leaving her mother clutches, Betty never got the chance to experiment much with her wardrobe until Veronica came along. The Latina always pushed her to wear things that were a bit more scandalous, but this was a whole new experience that she was both excited for and terrified of at the same time. 

When Toni insisted that they give her the ‘bad girl beauty makeover’ that she’d always wanted but was too afraid to fully commit to, it didn’t take much for Betty to cave in. Their goal was to trade in her good girl persona for something a bit sexier; something edgy that fit her true personality a bit more. 

“Cooper, you better get your tight ass out here so I can see how hot you look!” Toni shouted back playfully. Betty huffed, fluffing her loose curls a bit before slipping on her flats and opening the door. As soon as she saw the blindsided look on Toni’s face, she began to blush and toed the carpet innocently.

“How do I look?”

“Whoa,” Toni muttered, her jaw hanging open as she blatantly ogled the blonde. “Cooper, if things ever go south between you and JJ, you’ve got my number. Goddamn, Jug is one lucky son of a bitch. I mean... fuck, you’re hot...”

“Really?” Betty squeaked bashfully. “I mean, thanks, T. I really didn’t know how I felt about the tightness but now I can just imagine the look on Juggie’s face when he sees me in this.”

“Yeah, I imagine he’ll be the one having issues with his clothes being too tight after seeing these curves,” Toni said, wiggling her eyebrows as Betty went to stand in front of the three-way mirror in the dressing area. 

“Toni!” Betty giggled, smacking her friend’s shoulder as she twisted to look at herself from different angles. “I do look pretty good in this, don’t I?”

“Oh yeah, girlie. Total smoke show. Jughead’s gonna–” A harsh voice from behind the girls cut Toni off mid-sentence, stopping their admiration of Betty’s new look.

“What have we here? Is Little Miss Perfect trying to play Southside dress up?” The girls turned to see Candy watching them, a disgusted sneer on her face as she took in Betty’s outfit, “What? You think if you try to dress like us, then you’ll be one of us? Because it’s never gonna happen.”

“What the fuck do you want, Candy?” Toni snarled, annoyed at the intrusion.

“Oh, I just saw blondie over here and thought I would give her some friendly advice,” she replied, her eyes never leaving Betty’s. “You best just be staying on your side of the tracks, bitch. Everyone around here knows JJ belongs to me.”

“Since when?” Toni shot back, cutting her eyes at the girl’s statement.

“Well, since he kissed me the other night, of course...” Candy smirked, stepping closer and getting into Betty’s face. 

“Oh, you mean when you forced yourself on him?” she growled angrily in response, fighting the urge to strike out at the other woman.

“Oh, you missed the real action after you ran out but don’t worry, sug’... I took _real_ _good_ care of him,” she stated, grinning wickedly. “You know, after the things we did that night, I’d be surprised if he even remembers your name anymore...”

That statement was the last straw for Betty and something inside her snapped. She’d had enough of Candy’s bullshit games and she wasn’t going to stand for her lies. Toni had already told her where Jughead was that night and it made her furious that Candy would try to lie in order to break them up. Coupled with the rage of knowing that this woman took advantage of Jughead by kissing him without his consent and it was the perfect storm. 

Her fury was so engrossing that Betty didn’t even realize she had punched Candy until she heard Toni’s startled gasp and saw the blood leaking from her rival’s mouth. The girl looked back at her in stunned silence, disbelief that this girl had the nerve to hit her written on her face. But Betty wasn’t deterred as she grabbed Candy’s collar and yanked her closer.

“ **Stay. Away. From. My. Man** ... Next time, it won’t just be a busted lip you walk away with, got it?” she snarled before pushing the frightened girl away, “Leave. Now! Before I change my mind and kick your ass in front of everyone here.” 

She watched patiently as Candy stumbled from the store in fear, not wanting to get into a physical altercation. It wasn’t until she was completely out of the store before Betty let the facade drop, wincing in pain. 

“Fuck me, that hurt like a son of a bitch!” she complained, shaking her hand. 

Toni burst into a fit of laughter, grabbing Betty’s hand to examine it, “Well, Rocky, it’s not broken but you’re gonna have some definite bruising if we don’t ice this. First time?” 

“No... I mean, yes? I guess slapping the shit out of Archie doesn’t count–”

“Whoa, stop right there! You didn’t tell me you **_slapped_** Archie! I’mma need to hear this story, girl!” Toni begged.

“Well...” 

* * *

_ ~~ _ **_Four Days Until Christmas_ ** _ ~~ _

“Hey Mom, it's great to have you home. How was your flight?” Arche asked, taking his mother’s coat as Mary smiled at him. 

“It was good, Archie. Is your brother around by chance?” she wondered quietly.

“Right here, Mom.” Mary turned to see Jughead sheepishly leaning against the door frame to the kitchen, his head hung low and his hands shoved in his pockets. 

When he lifted his head, she could see the turmoil clear in his eyes. Their last conversation didn’t go very well and they both said some awful things. They hadn’t spoken to each other since and it broke her heart. She had spent the better part of this young man’s life as his secondary mother, even before it was official, and she always treated him as one of her own. 

She loved Jughead just as much as she did Archie and she'd been swallowed up with guilt after they last spoke. It upset her that she had let Archie’s anger cloud her feelings towards Jughead and she wanted nothing more than to tell him how sorry she was for her reaction.

“I want to apologize for the way I acted, Jug... And I know you’re angry with me after the things I said but do you think you might be up to giving your Momma a hug?” Mary asked him hopefully, holding her arms open. Jughead stepped forward and wrapped her in a bear hug, squeezing tightly. She sighed in relief, holding her boy as he laid his head on her shoulder. “I love you, son.”

“Love you, Mom. I’m sorry too. I know I made a mess of things–” Mary pulled him away, cupping his face in her hands.

“Hush with all that now, Jug. Archie called me and told me everything that happened since we talked. I should’ve never gotten in the middle of what was happening with you two, and I told Archie as much last week. This thing with Betty was between the three of you and I was wrong to take sides. Will you ever be able to forgive me, Jughead?”

“It’s alright Mom, there’s nothing to forgive,” Jughead replied, placing his hands over hers with a smile. He cleared his throat after a moment and stepped away. “Are you hungry? Archie and I were thinking of taking you out tonight since it’s your first night back.”

“Counteroffer, we order from DinerDash and stay in tonight? I haven’t seen my kids in months and I’d like to spend time catching up. Is that alright with you two?” she asked. 

The guys happily agreed and spent the entire evening chatting and filling Mary in on what Veronica had dubbed ‘ _ Operation: Bughead Reunion _ ’. Mary thought it was a brilliant idea and even agreed to help any way she could, seeing as she would be in town through the holidays anyway.

It wasn’t until Jughead was preparing to leave and head back to his apartment when Mary pulled him aside. “Can we talk about something for a minute, Jug?”

“Sure Mom, what’s up?”

  
  
  


_ ~~ _ **_Two Weeks Before New Years_ ** _ ~~ _

  
  


Jughead sat at his desk in his apartment above the Wyrm, using his typewriter to write another letter while he waited for his crew to show up. For once in his life, he was actually glad he listened to his mom's advice and reached out to someone to deal with his issues. 

Therapy was something he probably should have started years before, given his upbringing and the trauma that came with it, but he’d always resisted; never wanting to open up to a stranger about his problems. 

Betty had even tried to get him to see someone when he started having nightmares after Fred's death but he wasn't ready then either. He honestly thought he could do it all on his own, that he didn't need help, but now he could see how wrong he was. 

_ Well, you know what they say, better late than never,  _ he thought with a chuckle.

So far he'd only had two sessions with his new therapist but already he could feel some of the old hurts leaving him. He attributed his brighter outlook to Dr. Ali's suggestion that he write a letter to all of the people in his life that he’d lost over the years to say goodbye as necessary. 

Jughead had already written letters to his parents, his sister, and Fred -which was a rough one- so that only left one person: Betty. He knew hers would be the toughest one for him to get through so he wanted to save it for last. 

As hard as it was to say goodbye to everyone else he’d lost, he was ready and prepared to do so. However, that wasn’t really an option when it came to Betty. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to let her go, not fully anyway. 

So instead, he decided to write her a series of letters; more a confession of his love and his journey to win her back than a way to say goodbye. Just as he began typing again, a rough knock sounded on the door to his apartment, pulling him from his thoughts. 

"Come in," he called out, lighting a cigarette and leaning back in his chair. 

"They're all here, Jug," Archie said as he walked inside, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni following close behind. Jughead knew things were probably about to get really awkward, especially since he and Sweets hadn't really spoken much since their fight, but he needed their help regardless. And fighting or not, Serpents stick together, it’s part of their code.

“Whatcha need, Boss?” Fangs asked. Toni watched Jughead with a knowing grin playing on her lips as she waited to hear whatever plan he’d come up with.

“Well, first off, the four of you are my closest friends so I need to talk to you guys about some things that have been going on and then I need your help with something,” Jughead stated, motioning for them to all have a seat. 

He went on to explain the whole situation to them and his plan to show Betty how he feels about her the night of the Veronica New Year’s Eve bash. He also made it clear that -should Betty so graciously choose to take him back- she was not to be treated the way she had been by Serpents in the past. She would be their Queen and they would respect her as such, or else they’d answer to him.

Toni and Fangs were more than happy to support their friend, no questions asked, and after some reluctance on Sweet Pea’s part, he agreed to help Jughead’s in his plans as well. Now all that was left to do was prepare and hope that one extravagant romantic performance would be enough to fix the things he broke.

**_~~~_ **

**_Hey Betts,_ **

**_I know that you’ll probably never see these letters but there is so much that I want to say to you, so here it goes._ **

**_Mary recommended that I talk to a therapist friend of hers and he thought maybe this coping skill would help me out in the long run. So I’ve been writing letters to all the people in my life I have loved and/or lost._ **

**_I’ve already written one to each of my parents, Archie, and also to Jellybean but I was saving yours for last._ **

**_I know I may never be able to make up for the shit I put you through but I need you to know just how much I love you. You came into my world and spun everything around and twisted me up in the best way possible._ **

**_I’ve never felt this way about anyone ever before and I doubt I will ever feel something like this again._ **

**_I love you more than I could ever say and even if you never come back to me, I want you to know that I will always love you._ **

**_Nothing will ever change that._ **

**_-Jug_ **

**_~~~_ **


	10. Only You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS FINISHED!!! Enjoy :-*
> 
> -Bina <3

**_Only You_ **

_ This is going to take a long time _

_ And I wonder what's mine _

_ Can't take no more _

_ Wonder if you'll understand _

_ It's just the touch of your hand _

_ Behind a closed door _

_ All I needed was the love you gave _

_ All I needed for another day _

_ And all I ever knew _

_ Only you _

**_Only You_ ** **\- Yazoo**

  
  


**_December 2019 - The Build Up_ **

_ ~~ _ **_Two Weeks Before New Years_ ** _ ~~ _

“So, we all set then?” Jughead asked, glancing at his friends as they finalized his plans. 

“Yeah, Boss. I think we’re good. Toni and I'll go dig up the equipment outta the storage room and get everything set up. Are we starting’ now, or...?” Fangs questioned, trailing off when he caught the stare Jughead was sending Sweet Pea.

“Yeah but give us a minute, we've got some things we need to discuss before we get to it. We’ll meet you guys downstairs in half an hour,” Jughead replied dismissively. Everyone else in the group agreed and headed downstairs, leaving an irritated looking Sweet Pea alone with the Serpent King.

“Well?” Jughead prompted, pausing for the other man to get his issues off his chest.

“What? I said I’d help, didn’t I?” Sweet Pea bit back, slumping down in his chair in defiance. “What more do you want from me, J?”

“Well, for starters, I’d appreciate it if you'd stop acting like a whiny little bitch and tell me what the fuck your problem is? I want to know why you've felt the need to treat Betty like shit all these years?” Jughead demanded.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Sweet Pea responded with a scoff, ignoring the question.

“Cut the shit, Samuel! Toni filled me in on all about the rumors you started about Betty back in high school and the trash you’ve been spewing about her ever since then. She’s never done a goddamn thing to you, so I’ll ask again, what the fuck is your problem?” 

“Nothing. I don’t want to talk about it,” Sweet Pea grumbled under his breath.

“Well, that’s too bad because I'm sure as hell not going to stand idly by while my second disrespects my Queen like that. So, I suggest you start speaking unless you want me to bump your ass back down to doing grunt work!” Jughead snarled, standing and leaning over his desk to scowl at the man.

“Fine, you wanna know? It’s because I  _ know _ how girls like her are! I mean, hell, it’s not a big jump to think she and her lying sister are just alike!" Sweet Pea shouted back without thinking.

“Wait, what?” Jughead remarked, tilting his head in confusion.

“I said, it’s not a big jump to think she and her sister are just alike,” Sweet Pea reiterated condescendingly.

“I heard  **what** you said, asshole. What I mean is: how the fuck do you even know her sister? They lived like two towns over and she ran off before Betty even moved here. I've only ever seen pictures and we were together for a year.”

“Is complicated but basically I met her at one of Sabrina’s get togethers over in Greendale. Apparently, they knew each other from cheer competitions and Polly came out to party one night when I was there and we just kinda hit it off,” Jughead sat back down, thoroughly surprised, smoking his cigarette casually as he listened to his friend’s tale.

“She was the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen in my life and I was hooked from day one. We dated on the low for awhile, she said it was ‘cause her mom was a psycho bitch, so she started sneaking out so we could see each other in secret. It all happened so fast but I didn't care, I thought we had something good, Jug."

"I'd never met anyone like her before, and I understand we were only seventeen at the time, but I knew I wanted to have a life with her. It wasn't until I was already completely gone for her that I found out she'd been lying to me the whole time. Turned out she actually had a rich boyfriend back in Midvale and I was just the side piece she was slumming it with for thrills. I caught them one night and..." Sweet Pea trailed off.

"And she didn't even feel bad about what she did, man. She broke my heart and she didn't even care. Last I heard from Brina, she’d run off to this farm upstate with that preppy boyfriend of hers to live with some religious freaks. I was so angry with her for what she put me through that, when I realized who Betty was, and it brought all those hurt feelings back,” Sweet Pea explained. 

“I tried not to let it bother me so much when she was all over Andrews’ business but then I started to notice this look you got every time she came around. I knew that look all too well so I worried she’d end up doing to you what her sister did to me.”

“Oh...” Jughead replied, not knowing how else to respond to this new development, “Does Betty know? About you and Polly, I mean?”

“Doubtful. Polly was pretty adamant that we keep things between us hidden... I suppose she didn’t want anyone in her perfect little life to know that she was spending most of her nights rolling around with a snake,” Sweet Pea remarked sadly, staring down at the burning cigarette in his hand.

“Damn, man. I had no idea, you never said anything to any of us...”

“I was too ashamed to tell anyone. Pol’ made me feel like I didn’t matter and I didn’t want people finding out that I let a girl use me like that,” he admitted.

“Well, I’m sorry you had to go through something like that alone but Betty is  **not** like her sister. She’s probably the sweetest, most genuine person you’ll ever meet and she would never hurt anyone on purpose," Jughead explained, moving around the desk to stand beside his friend.

"I know Polly hurt you Sweets, but whatever bad blood there is left between you and her needs to stop bleeding into how you treat Betty. She didn’t do anything wrong, she probably doesn’t even know what went down, so stop punishing Betty for her sister’s sins.”

“You’re right, JJ. I’m sorry. I guess in my mind if I took it out on Betty, it would make up for me not being able to lash out at Polly. I know that isn’t rational but the way she messed with my head, I haven't exactly been thinking rationally for a while.”

“I understand, but it’s not me you need to be apologizing to. I can’t guarantee she’ll forgive you, but still...” Jughead spoke softly, placing his hand on Sweet Pea’s shoulder in comfort.

“I know, Boss. I’ll make things right with her, right after you do.”

**_~~~_ **

**_Betts,_ **

**_God, today was a rough one. I had a long talk with Sweets at the bar and you wouldn't believe the story he had to tell. Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear he pulled it straight out of some damned tv drama._ **

**_It was insane but (hopefully) I can tell you about it someday soon._ **

**_As bad as it sounds, while I felt bad for the guy after hearing what he had to say, after he left all I could think of was how much I miss having you in my arms._ **

**_You are the one good thing I have left in my life and I’m still hoping to be able to prove it someday. I love you so much, Betts..._ **

**_-Jug_ **

**_~~~_ **

* * *

_ ~~ _ **_One Week Before New Years_ ** _ ~~ _

“Come on Cooper, you have to come celebrate with us! Leaving aside the fact that  **everyone** will be there and neither of us wants you to be alone on New Years’, it’ll be the perfect chance for you to knock JJ's socks off!” Toni begged, pouting for good measure. 

Soon after Toni and Betty had begun hanging out, they invited Veronica to join them for a girl’s night and the trio had become inseparable ever since. They went on shopping trips to Greendale, had coffee or dinner at Pop’s together several times a week, and were often at each other’s apartments. 

Tonight, they were having an impromptu sleepover at Veronica’s Pembrooke apartment (complete with cheesy romance movies, junk food, and alcohol). Veronica was in the process of telling the girls her plans for her New Year’s Eve party at the Whyte Wyrm and Betty was understandably nervous. It seemed to her that Veronica was inviting everyone within a hundred-mile radius but Betty was only concerned with one specific person being there. 

“Honestly T, if Bettykins shows up wearing that outfit you sent me snaps of, his socks aren’t the only clothes that’ll be knocked off his body when he sees her,” Veronica teased, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as she passed the girls their margarita’s. 

“Veronica! I mean... that would be the goal but..." Betty snorted, laughing for a moment before turning solemn again, "... but what if he gets upset that I just showed up at the bar when I haven’t made an effort to talk to him before now?”

“Cooper, we’ve gone over this... I can guarantee you, none of that will matter to Jughead in the slightest. He’s been trying to give you space to figure this all out on your own, just like you asked for, right? You're ready to talk about everything with him?" Toni asked.

“Of course,” Betty sighed, using her colorful straw to stir her drink. “I’ve been ready since the night I left him in that parking lot.”

"Then what's the hold-up?" Toni questioned softly but Veronica interjected before she could reply.

"Honestly Betty, I think after that you effectively marked him as your territory for every female in the tri-county area to see–"

"Oh my God, V! I did not!" Betty protested. 

"Cooper, you totally did. I’m fairly certain the entire southside knew you staked your claim on him before you were even through tossing that hag outta the shop," Toni laughed, winking at Betty while sipping her drink. 

“I’m so embarrassed...” Betty whined as she buried her face into the throw pillow on her lap and squealed in frustration. 

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, B. It was about time you asserted that fierce dominance I know you hide under all that pastel. I'm sure Jug doesn't mind either, he seems the type who would  _ love  _ that sort of thing," Veronica declared. Betty raised her face, just enough for her eyes to be visible, and gave a long, exasperated sigh. 

"Well, I guess I'm just scared something else is gonna go wrong and then it'll all explode again. I don’t know if my heart could take it, honestly..." Betty trailed off with a sad smile. The other girls come to sit on either side of the blonde, hugging her between them. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she continued, “I don’t want to lose him.” 

“It’s all going to work out, I promise,” Veronica assured her.

“V’s right, Betty. We haven’t really talked about it, but I can tell how much he misses you. I see it in his eyes every time someone mentions your name. You’re not going to lose him,” Toni whispered into her hair, comforting her new friend as best she could.

“And B, not to sound insensitive but since I’m the one throwing this party, you have to be there. I’ve already designated you as my official co-host,” Veronica announced with a chuckle. Betty let out a watery laugh, cutting her eyes at her best friend’s statement. She knew Veronica well enough to know that she wouldn’t be getting out of helping with the party so she conceded.

“Gee thanks, Veronica. I can’t wait,” Betty replied sarcastically, “Fine, I’ll help but I’m telling you right now, if another one of your highschool friends starts blathering on about their latest foreign investments or some stupid shit, I’m carving their heart out with a spoon.”

“A spoon, Cooper? Why a spoon?” Toni wondered with a giggle.

“Because it’s dull, it’ll hurt more...” Betty replied, grinning as both girls fell into a fit of laughter.

* * *

**_~~~_ **

**_Betts,_ **

**_So what’s this I hear about you going all Hellcat on Candy in the middle of Nova’s the other day? Hmm? And before you even think about it, no I didn’t hear it from her. I haven’t seen her at all since I threw her out of the Wyrm that night and told her never to come back._ **

**_However, I did have a_ ** **_very_ ** **_interesting conversation with Toni this morning. I always knew you had a feisty side to you, Betts. I like it ;)_ **

**_Seriously though, it seems only fitting that it was you who finally knocked some sense into her._ **

**_Toni said that you guys have started hanging out over the last few weeks and she just so happened to be with you when it all went down. I’m glad you guys have connected. She is one of my closest friends so I am excited you guys are getting along._ **

**_She explained that she had already figured out what was going on between us before I even got a chance to tell her and the guys. Not that I'm surprised, Toni is usually pretty observant._ **

**_She thinks you’re pretty great and I couldn’t agree more._ **

**_She also read me the riot act for the way I handled our relationship and everything that happened after. Called me an idiot for ever doing anything to hurt you and said if I didn’t make things right, I’d have to answer to her personally (which frankly, is terrifying)._ **

**_Well, I gotta go now. I love you, baby..._ **

**_-Jug_ **

**_~~~_ **

“Hello Betty, how are we doing today?” Dr. Burble asked, smiling as Betty moved inside her office to take a seat. The older women instantly noticed the way that she seemed to be carrying herself much better -brighter and less anxious- than she had in previous sessions.

“I’m doing okay. I've had a few rough nights this last week but I think the new meds are starting to help. I’m not hearing her voice as much as I did before and look,” she declared brightly, opening her palms, “...no new cuts. And I took your advice and started my journal again and it’s really helping me work through my thoughts! Also, I wrote some new poems and– Sorry, I’m rambling again.” Betty clamped her mouth shut, blushing in embarrassment.

After her relationship with Jughead imploded, Betty realized she was still holding onto a lot of anger and resentment from her past that contributed to her mental health issues and she needed to fix that. She relied on coping mechanisms that weren’t healthy and knew she needed to work through those traumas if she hoped to have a strong future with Jughead. 

She’d spent the last month and a half going to therapy twice a week and Mrs. Burble had been a godsend, helping Betty work through some of the lingering issues she still carried from her mother’s abuse and neglect. When she started writing again, it felt really great to have something she’d once loved back in her life. 

Most of her poems were centered around love and loss and the heartache that accompanies the two. And every time a new poem about  _ him _ poured out of her, she could feel her anger towards the situation (and him) wane to the point where now, she just plain missed him. There was no resentment or rage left, only sorrow at the loss of the love of her life and uncertainty on how she could make things right between them.

“Don’t apologize, Betty. That's wonderful that you're writing again, I know it was a passion you sorely missed. And you've every reason to be excited about your progress thus far. Feeling more in control of your emotions and triggers is a big deal," Dr. Burble said with a soft smile. "Now, was there anything in particular you wanted to discuss at today's session or would you like to continue where we left off on Tuesday?"

“Actually, I wanted to see if I could get your advice on something. See, there’s this New Year’s party and my friends sort of told me that I needed to be there to help host it. Problem is, it's at the bar he owns so I know he’ll probably be there too and– I know I’m ready to talk to him, but...” Betty trailed off.

“But you’re afraid of what he’ll say when he sees you?” Dr. Burble finished for her. Betty nodded her head, chewing her thumbnail in contemplation.

"I'm just afraid that because I didn't try to contact him before now, that he– I don't know, that he might tell me it's too late? That I took too long deciding what I wanted and now he's moving on?" Betty confessed. 

"Alright Betty, why don't we look at the situation from a different perspective? If the roles were reversed, would you have?" Dr. Burble asked as she set her pen down, folding her hands in her lap to focus on her patient’s response.

"What, moved on? No, not even a little bit." 

"And why is that?" she prompted.

"Because I love him," Betty replied sincerely.

"And don't you think he loves you?" Dr. Burble challenged, picking her pen back up.

"I mean, maybe? V and Toni keep saying that he does, and he even told me that he cared deeply for me, but we never got around to saying the L-word," Betty paused to smile, remembering all the times they chose to say 'I hate you' instead. It felt like it was their little thing and she honestly treasured it. 

"It's funny cause we had these silly little signals we'd use, things that were just for us, so the other would know how we felt without actually saying how we felt. I don’t know why but we never could say that one four-letter word," Betty admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"And those things you had; those little signals. How did it make you feel when he used them?" Dr. Burble asked.

"Loved..."

"And how did you want him to feel when you used them?" 

"Loved," Betty repeated.

"So then, do you think maybe it’s possible that you each felt the same way but you chose to use other methods to voice your deeper affections, given the similar history of extensive familial trauma and neglect?" Dr. Burble urged Betty to continue while writing something down on her notepad. 

"I guess? I mean, that makes a lot of sense when I think about it. I know that word hasn't had a lot of positive connotation in my life and just from what he’s told me about his upbringing, that word wasn't thrown around a lot either," Betty agreed.

"So, what's truly stopping you from seeing him then? If he may harbor the same feelings for you, isn't it worth a shot to find out for sure?"

* * *

**_~~~_ **

**_Betts,_ **

**_Can you believe that not only is Archie helping me with this plan I came up with but so are the Serpents? Even Sweet Pea is pulling his weight (ironic, huh? haha)... Not sure if it’ll work out the way I’m envisioning it but seeing how hard everyone is working makes me optimistic._ **

**_I hope you like what I’ve got planned; I want to make it special for you. I have been so afraid that it won’t be enough and you’ll tell me to leave you alone forever. Toni says I’m being neurotic and I just need to loosen up and let things happen naturally but you know me, Betts. Forever the worrier when it comes to things that matter._ **

**_Well, I gotta go for now but I can’t wait to see you... I love you, Duchess..._ **

**_-Jug_ **

**_~~~_ **

**_December 31st, 2019 - New Years Eve_ **

Betty tentatively stepped out of her rideshare, her stomach tied in knots at the feeling pulsing through her veins. She apprehensively took in all of the eyes trained on her as she walked towards her destination, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her. 

Logically, she knew everything was going to be just fine but something about walking into the Whyte Wyrm for the first time since that horrible night left her on edge. A lot had happened since the last time she'd seen Jughead and, despite reassurances by her friends and her therapist, she didn't know if she was truly prepared for things to go wrong.

Truthfully, she wouldn't blame Jughead if he never wanted to speak to her again, she knows she has a lot to make up for with him. She hated leaving the way that she did, especially when she believed he was sincere, but she needed time to work things out without him– even if she missed him more than she could explain. 

Toni and Veronica assured her that he would be here tonight -and that he would definitely want to work things out with Betty- but she was still afraid he would ignore her anyway. She just kept trying to hold on to what Dr. Burble had said at their last session to keep her grounded and focused.

Her eyes scanned the bar for a moment to see if she could find her friends but so far there were only a few party guests and a crew setting up the stage for The Pussycats and their opening act to perform. Josie and the girls had agreed to play a special New Year’s Eve 2020 show, at Veronica’s behest, for all of her friends in Riverdale. 

_ This should be fun _ ...  _ well, it might be if everyone shows up tonight,  _ she thought before shaking her head, trying to clear her thoughts and mentally prepare for either the best or worst outcome for tonight. 

Suddenly, she heard her name being shouted from the front door where Veronica was now waiting for Betty to greet their guests. She rushed over to her best friend and hugged her before taking a minute to admire her outfit for the evening.

"You look amazing, V! I love this color on you,” she said with a smile before realizing her other friend was missing, “Hey, where's Toni? I thought you guys were coming together?"

"I forgot to tell you... When we were getting ready she got a call and said something came up that the Serpents needed to handle asap so they wouldn’t be able to be here till later on tonight." 

"Oh... Is everything alright?" Betty asked, noticing for the first time that most of Jughead's friends were missing. Her mind started to race as she thought about all the possible scenarios that could be taking place right now. “You don’t think it’s anything dangerous, do you?”

"I'm sure everything's fine, B. It didn't sound dire from what I gathered, so it's probably nothing. You know how secretive the Serpents are about their business. But I wouldn’t worry, I’m sure everything will be fine and he'll be here in a bit," Veronica replied gently just as people began filling up the parking lot.

One by one, all of the guests entered the bar until finally, it seemed like everyone who was coming had arrived. Even the Serpents had finally made it to the Wyrm about an hour later, ready to partake in the festivities. 

Well, all except one particular Serpent, that is. 

Betty sat quietly listening to everyone talk excitedly while she stared at the front door, willing him to walk through it. When Toni showed up, she said she wasn’t sure where Jug had gone after they headed to the bar but promised Betty that he’d show up. Every time the bar door swung open, her heart would leap into her throat only to drop back into her stomach when someone else walked inside.

After another hour of everyone around her either talking in little groups or dancing, Betty decided to head to the bar to have a drink alone. She just needed a minute to breathe and collect herself. All she could think about was how everyone was there except Jughead and how much that fact made her heart ache. 

She guessed that he might have decided, for her comfort, to just take himself out of the equation for the night but that’s not what she wanted at all. She wanted him here beside her right now. She had so much she wanted to say to him, so many things she needed to make up for.

_ What if your fears were correct? What if he has moved on and now just wants you to do the same?  _

_ Nope, not gonna think about that,  _ she thought, scolding herself before asking the bartender for another pineapple rum and orange juice. He nodded and Betty thanked him, handing him her card while she stood at the bar to wait for her drink. She fidgeted with the zipper on the leather jacket she wore while thinking about what to do about Jughead. 

She was just debating whether to open her messages to send him a text when she heard a familiar tune begin to fill the air and she held her breath, her eyes darting up to the stage. The house lights rose and she stood frozen, her gaze transfixed on the person holding the bass guitar in front of the center microphone. 

“Jug...” she whispered, placing her drink back down on the bar absentmindedly. She watched him closely as the opening riff played, barely registering that Toni, Fangs, Sweet Pea, and Archie were on stage as well providing the backing track. All she could focus on was Jughead’s eyes as they searched the crowd for something.

_ Or someone... _

He was dressed in black slacks and a fitted black button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows showing off his ink. Betty couldn’t deny that he looked amazingly confident up there with the band, however, his face showed his true emotions. He was letting himself be completely vulnerable as he sang the opening lines to one of her favorite songs. 

“ **_It's a mystery, too good to be true, I find my purpose when I look at you,_ ** ” Jughead’s husky vocals rang out through the crowded bar, every patron listening as he sang,  _ “ _ **_I bleed transparent, It's not the way I choose. But it's only when I'm vulnerable, my true colors shine through_ ** _. _ ”

Betty’s heart galloped as she gradually made her way to the stage, her drink and her friends long since forgotten behind her. Jughead hung his head briefly before his voice belted out the chorus to the song,  **“** **_For a moment, I'm a poet without words, speechless 'cause you love me at my worst. I don't deserve this, I let it surface and all I know is, today I woke up falling in love again._ ** ”

Betty’s thoughts shifted to his last birthday as she watched him croon...

\--

_ “Thank you, baby.” _

_ “For what?” _

_ “Well, this is the best birthday I can remember having since before my family fell apart and it’s all because of you. Just standing here with you in my arms, dancing to our song–” _

_ “Our song?” Betty questioned in a whisper, leaning back to look up at him with wide eyes. _

_ “Well yeah, Betts. I mean, since we did the cliche thing and danced to it while you were making my birthday dinner, I just figured that now this was our song,” he teased.  _

_ “I like that logic,” she replied after a moment of thought, eyes lighting up with glee. _

_ “Look at us being all domestic. I just hate it...” Jughead joked with a laugh, pulling her back to his chest and swaying.  _

_ “I hate being all domestic with you too,” she giggled, kissing him softly. “Happy Birthday, Juggie.” _

\--

She’d made it about halfway across the bar when their eyes finally locked and her heart hammered in her chest. She not only witnessed the love that filled his eyes, but she could also feel his emotions bleeding into his voice as he continued to serenade her, “ **_Starving artist, no match for a queen, but walls come down and love's limitless when you find what's meant to be. Supernatural, it's more than what we see. A trust that can't be broken seemed impossible to me, but I've tasted true love and I believe!_ ** ”

“ **_For a moment, I'm a poet without words, speechless 'cause you love me at my worst. I don't deserve this, I let it surface and all I know is, today I woke up falling in love again._ ** ”

By the time she reached the stage, he was singing the final chorus and hot tears were flowing down her cheeks. “...I **_don't deserve this, I let it surface and all I know is, today I woke up falling in love again..._ ** ” 

The music slowly faded out and the lights dimmed as the crowd erupted into a thunderous roar of applause. Betty’s eyes flew around the stage, desperately searching the darkness for the one person she needed to see more than anything. 

_ Where are you, Juggie? _

“Hey there, Duchess.” 

She spun around to see him standing behind her, his hands in his pocket with his head tilted down slightly in submission. He looked so young and exposed, merely standing in front of her humbly waiting for her to respond. 

“You sang me a song...” she sniffled, taking a small step forward and not even bothering to wipe her tears as she watched him.

“Correction Betts, I sang you  **our** song,” he quipped, the corner of his lip turning up into a small smile as he took a step toward her. She continued to advance and he stood captivated, watching her approach him slowly. 

“Our song...” she whispered and Jughead nodded, closing the final gap between them to cup her face in his palms. She closed her eyes as he wiped her tears, gently pressing his forehead to hers, leaving their lips mere inches apart.

“I love you, Betty Cooper,” he breathed, “You are the sun and the moon; the very air I need to survive, and I can’t go another day without telling the whole world that you’re mine. I know I’m a mess, and more than a little screwed up, but I swear that I’ll spend every second I’ve got left in this lifetime and the next proving just how special you are to me. You’re the only woman I have or will ever love and I can’t live without you anymore...” 

“Say it again, Juggie,” she pleaded softly, her fingertips dusting along his jaw.

“Betty Cooper, I love you...” he hummed softly against her lips. Betty couldn’t deny herself any longer and she caught him off guard, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a desperate kiss on his lips. 

He quickly melted into their embrace, pulling her against his chest and holding her like he was afraid she'd disappear at any moment. When they finally broke apart, Jughead used his thumbs to wipe more of her tears before caressing her nose with his.

“I love you too, Jughead Jones. I love you, I love you, I love you,” she chanted, placing small kisses to his face to accentuate each sentiment before suggesting, “Do you want to get outta here, maybe go somewhere quieter to talk?”

“I never thought you’d ask, Betts...” 

* * *

Betty followed Jughead quietly up the stairs leading to his apartment, her heart fluttering in her chest like a hummingbird. His hand hadn’t left her grasp since the moment she’d suggested that they find somewhere more private and she blushed at the passion she could already feel coming off of him.

Once he unlocked the door, he ushered her inside and she gasped at the sight in front of her. His entire apartment was filled with candlelight,  _ Wicked Game _ playing lightly in the background, champagne and strawberries chilling on the kitchen island, and pink rose petals scattered on the ground leading towards the bedroom. 

“Juggie?” she whispered in astonishment, turning to meet his tender gaze as she asked, “When did you do all of this?” 

“Ronnie helped actually. She’s one hell of a party planner, I’ll give her that,” he chuckled, stepping closer and helping her remove her jacket before pulling her into his arms, “I wanted tonight to be perfect for you, baby.”

“Oh, Juggie,” she murmured, lovingly dragging his mouth down to hers. She missed this feeling -tasting him, consuming him- and she never wanted it to without it again. She’d already gone too long without him and now that she had him back, she was never letting go. Betty moved her hands to grip his shoulders, jumping into his arms as she nibbled on his bottom lip. 

“Take me to bed... Please,” she pleaded, eliciting a lusty growl from Jughead. He carried her down the path of petals, kissing her with urgency, kicking open his bedroom door before laying her delicately onto the silk-covered mattress. 

Betty stretched her arms over her head, watching with a ravenous hunger as he stood up, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. He stared down at her as she pulled herself up to sit at the edge of the bed, replacing his hands to finish with the buttons. Once his shirt was hanging open, she moved her hands up his chest and across his shoulders to push the material to the floor. 

She took in his lean build momentarily before she grabbed the hem of her bodycon dress (that had already ridden up well past her hips) and pulled it over her head, leaving her completely nude from the waist up. She shuffled back up the bed as his darkened eyes followed her, his hand palming his stiffening erection through his slacks.

Once Betty laid herself out for him again, Jughead slowly crawled his way up her body, licking and biting at her soft flesh along the way. He took his time with her: nibbling her taut nipples, dragging his tongue along the curves of her firm breasts, suckling a bruise onto the skin in the valley between them. It was the most delicious form of torture she had ever experienced but she needed more; she needed release...

“Please, Juggie... I need you...” she moaned, rubbing her center against the thigh that was firmly planted between her legs. 

Jughead pulled away and tsked playfully, chuckling darkly at the displeased huff she released. He made his way back down her body at the same leisurely pace, splaying his hands across her abdomen to keep her lying flat. 

By the time he made it to the apex of her pleasure and removed the soaked lace that covered it, she was a writhing mess, her body prickling with a heady desire for release. Before she could even begin to beg, Jughead’s mouth was on her, his tongue lapping at her. He groaned at her taste, his tongue swirling around her swollen clit before moving back down to her entrance. 

She gasped for breath as rode his face, one hand teasing her stiff nipples, the other buried in his thick curls while his skillful tongue worked her higher and higher. She could feel the coil in her belly tightening just as he slipped two fingers inside her, curling them repeatedly until the tension snapped and she cried out, her release coating his tongue as he licked her clean.

After she came down, Jughead made no move to stop his ministrations, working her body through two more climaxes before lazily making his way on top of her. Somewhere between her first and her third orgasm Jughead had removed his slacks and his boxers, relieving some of the pressure on his aching cock.

“Please, please, please,” Betty whimpered, her hips canting as she begged him to take her completely, his hard shaft slipping through her wet folds as she rocked back and forth. She could taste her essence on his tongue still and it only made her need that much greater. 

"I've got you, Betts," he rasped as little by little he slid into her slick core until he was fully buried inside. He paused for a breath then he began gliding himself in and out of her at an excruciatingly slow pace, building her up and keeping her hanging just on the edge of the precipice until she could take it anymore.

"I need–" she keened, her heart pounding in her chest, "...more... Please..." 

She didn't have to ask him a second time before he sped up, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder to go deeper and began driving into her at a devilish pace. When his thumb found her throbbing clit and began rubbing tight circles, she splintered, coming harder than she’d ever come before. 

Her body arched off of the mattress as she fell into bliss, her pulsing walls clamping down on his shaft and pulling his release from him. Jughead shouted her name as he filled her with his seed, the sensation causing her to quake with pleasurable aftershocks. Once they were both spent, Jughead collapsed on top, breathing heavily into her neck as she clung to him.

"Am I dead? I think I might have died... You and that magical cock of yours has finally succeeded in killing me..." Betty panted wildly, trying to catch her breath from the mind-blowing orgasms Jughead had just given her. 

She was pretty sure she couldn't feel anything from the neck down and at the moment she couldn't be bothered to care. His husky chuckle rumbled through their still connected bodies and she looked up, seeing his satisfied smirk and a gleam in his eyes.

"What?" she asked innocently

"Me and my magical cock, huh?"

"Oh, most definitely... Ma-gi-cal... And deadly. It has taken my life Juggie, but oh what a way to go," Betty sighed dramatically, her fingers ghosting along his jawline as she giggled.

"Well, I hope it hasn't taken you from this world just yet. I still got plans for you, Duchess," he teased, thrusting his still hardened member deep inside her.

"Mmm. Round two, Snake Boy?" she moaned

"That's a good start..." he replied, capturing her mouth once again.

  
  
  


**_October 31st, 2021 - Epilogue: Happily Ever After_ **

**_~~~_ **

**_Betty,_ **

**_I dreamt about you again last night. I saw you in that same church again, walking towards me in this stunning white dress that you always seem to be wearing. I was worried at first, afraid that my nightmares had returned, but then you took my hand and I think my heart actually stopped. You’ve never looked more gorgeous than you did at that moment._ **

**_I hated to even wake from that beautiful vision, knowing that when I opened my eyes you wouldn’t be there to greet me. I swear to you, right here and now, that if you and I can work things out, I’m going to make you my wife one day. It’s going to happen, just wait and see..._ **

**_I guess I should go. I miss you, love..._ **

**_-Jug_ **

**_~~~_ **

“Betts, you about ready to head out there... I think he’s getting antsy...” Betty turned to see Veronica’s fiancee standing inside the doorway of the large dressing room where they were preparing for the biggest party of her life. 

“Almost T, just need another minute. Tell Snake Boy to chill,” Betty teased, grinning at Toni as she stepped in to give Veronica a quick kiss before disappearing back out the door. 

While Katy finished adjusting Betty’s dress to allow for better movement, Veronica touched up her make-up and hair as needed. Betty looked around at all of the people who were there helping to make this day possible and she sighed happily. 

When she first met Jughead Jones all those years ago, she never imagined this would be where they’d end up. But now that they were here, she wouldn’t want it any other way. 

Once everything was ready, she and her friends stepped out of the room, chatting as they walked down the long hallway leading back out to the venue. Before she could even make it fully into the room, she felt someone's hands grab her waist, spinning her to face them as they pulled her close.

*

“May I have this dance, Mrs. Jones?” Jughead whispered in her ear, his fingers trailing along her exposed shoulders. He had never seen her look more beautiful than she did right now, so happy and relaxed, her eyes shining as she beamed up at him. He grinned at her in return, gently running his knuckles along her neck. 

“Of course, Mr. Jones,” she accepted with a smirk, placing her hand in his. He casually led her through the crowd of guests to the dance floor, his eyes never wavering off of the vision beside him.

**_For a moment, I'm a poet without words_ **

**_Speechless 'cause you love me at my worst_ **

**_I don't deserve this, I let it surface and all I know is_ **

**_Today I woke up falling in love again_ **

Their song softly floated in the background as they held each other close, finally getting the happily ever after they both longed for; that they were both grateful to have together. Even though their relationship started as a secret, hidden from all those around them, it grew into something that neither of them was expecting. 

“I  _ hate  _ you so much, Snake Boy...” Betty whispered with a smile, staring into her husband's eyes while running her fingers through his dark locks at the base of his neck as they danced.

“I  _ hate  _ you more, Duchess,” he replied, leaning down to kiss her lovingly. Betty gave a happy sigh against his lips, knowing that he would be hers until the end of time. 

**_~~FIN~~_ **


End file.
